


Just ExtraOrdinary Life

by zeon_avalanthe



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 68,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeon_avalanthe/pseuds/zeon_avalanthe
Summary: Sometimes what you call ordinary is extraordinary.





	1. New Assignment, New Story

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my LJ account. Unbeta-ed.

Yamada Ryosuke sit by the window inside his room. Staring the stars in the dark sky. His mind wandering into the depth of the night. He felt this dim light can always calming his soul. Filling his heart with warmth. This very moment when he’s alone, around from other people around him. Away from those tiring days. Away from the hatred past he had.  
  
He kept on staring the sky until a sudden knock is heard.  
  
“Come in.” he said calmly.  
  
Then, a man in late twenties opened the door and greets him gently, “Ryosuke-sama, u are expected in Eisuke-sama’s working room. There is something he needs to tell u.”  
  
Ryosuke sigh. He knew what his father going to say. ‘Why he has to disturb my peaceful night by another assignment ?’ he thought. Though, he starts walking outside while mumbling “Coming,” to his father’s private butler.  
  
The man nods and leave Ryosuke who is already on his way to his father’s working room. Touya Eisuke is not Ryosuke’s real father. Ryosuke was involved in an accident 8 years ago on which he was ended in a coma for almost a year. Once Ryosuke was awake, he found himself already a son of the Touyas. He was undoubtfully happy back then, but indeed, he insisted to keep his former surname instead of his adopted parents’ surname for a reason he wouldn’t tell.  
  
He stopped for a while as he arrived in front of his father’s room. He inhales deeply before he knocks the door before him.  
  
“Come in, please.” He can hear a man voice speaking from behind the door mildly.  
  
As he open the door, he find his partner & not biologically cousin, Akira Ryuuki, already inside as well as his mother who stands next to his father behind the desk.  
  
“Ah Ryosuke, we’ve been waiting for u.” his father said ever so gently.  
  
Ryosuke bows. “Sumimasen for the waiting.”  
  
“iie. Now, you better have a seat.”he commands his son.  
  
Ryosuke immediately do the order. His father is a gentle person, yet he can be very strict considering the Organization’s business. And that made Ryosuke adore and respect his father a lot. Never in his life he would ever disobey him.  
  
First of all, Touya Eisuke is a ruler of an Organization called DarkGod. It is a secret Organization who will take requests from people who acknowledged them & also fight other similar Organization to win respect & widen the business. Eisuke is not literally the leader. He is currently a Paladin who rule things about the Org. The true leader of the Org is called as the Goddess whom only known by few people.  
  
“There is another assignment for u. There’s a man named Masato Abe from Takashi Co. who has some problem with one of our minister named Taiga Sano who is also a director of Taiga Co. which he inherited from his late father. Well Masato-san was somehow stole something from Taiga-san’s company which will be used for his own good & defeat Taiga Co. And so Taiga-san came to us for assistance.”explained the man as the teen already settled himself.  
  
“So u wanted us to retrieve what this Masato guy stole and finish the business ?” guessed Ryosuke.  
  
His father smiles before speaking, “That’s my son. Yes, I want u to do that. But u don’t have to finish off the enemies if u don’t feel to.”  
  
“Enemies ? I thought u said it was Masato only.” Ryuuki frowns.  
  
“Ahh. I forgot to tell u that Masato-san seems to also hired some people from DF to protect himself & his company. So I warn u to be careful.”replies Ryosuke’s father.  
  
“Sou ka.”respond the 2 teens.  
  
“Here are some informations about this assignment.” The Paladin’s wife speaking while handing 2 big brown envelope to the 2 teens. “Remember, just becoz u 2 are the Knights, doesn’t mean u can be careless.”she warns.  
  
The 2 teens nod in respond. They’re just about to analyze the data they just received when Eisuke interrupted.  
  
“Now u may dismiss. Ur assignment is scheduled for tomorrow’s night. As for now u need a proper rest to prepare urself.”he tells them.  
  
However, Ryosuke is left awake for the rest of the night. It’s a mixture of eagerness, worry, & an indescribable uneasiness feeling that he feels. It’s not like he never had any assignment like this before, it’s just he has a feeling that this assignment will be somehow different. It was past midnight already when he finally can close his eyes with a restless night bound his mind.


	2. Just Another Bad Day

‘KRIING KRIING’  
  
Ryosuke reach out his alarm clock on top of his bed to turn it off. Then he stirs back to sleep, just for his mother to wake him up later.  
  
“Ryosuke, wake up dear.” she shrugs him softly.  
  
“mmh, I’m still sleepy.” Ryosuke pouts.  
  
“But you’ll be late for school if you don’t wake up now.” His mother lectures him.  
  
“I don’t feel like schooling today.” He pulls his blanket over his head.  
  
“You don’t want your father to come here, do you ?” she warns her sleepy son.  
  
Ryosuke finally give up as he gets up from his bed. “Gimme 10 min for shower then.”  
  
His mother smiles. If Ryosuke got lazy on things, this way was always working. She knew Ryosuke respects his father a lot, & so he won’t dare to make him angry. She felt guilty a bit since she was using her husband to this purpose, but she needed to, or else Ryosuke will never wake up.  
  
Ryosuke walks slowly to his bathroom. He felt a little dizzy because the lack of sleep he had last night.  
  
“Why do I have to go to school anyway ?” he mumbling to himself.  
  
He sigh as he remember that it was his father who told him too. Eisuke once told him that formal education is so important. It will help people for being intelligent. & his son has to be an intelligent man. Come to think of it, he doesn’t need any school since what he will become is a fighter, a successor of his father perhaps, but definitely not someone that required any educational background.  
  
“Ryosuke, have you done yet ?” his mother calls him, shove away his thoughts.  
  
“Almost done !” he yells to his mother.  
  
“Hayaku ! You’re almost late.” She yells back.  
  
“Hai.” He replies shortly.  
  
Then he immediately finished his bath & changed into his school uniform. In 5 min he approaches his parents in the dining room to have a breakfast. Truthfully, he’s not hungry. But his mother will definitely lecture him if he doesn’t eat.  
  
He eats slowly, but not that slow to take his parents attention. Not so long after he bids a goodbye to his parents as he walks out the house.  
  
He walks slowly as the thought of skipping comes to his mind. But then he fasten his pace once he thought of his father’s reaction toward his action.  
  
“Ohayo, Ryo-chan !” his friends, Chinen Yuri & Arioka Daiki greet him on the school’s gate.  
  
“Ohayo.” Replies Ryosuke unwillingly to the 2 boys.  
  
“Ne, I heard you have an assignment for tonight, is that true ?” Daiki ask him quietly.  
  
“Hai. Nande ?” Ryosuke asks back.  
  
“Well, we just wanted to say ganbatte !” replies the smaller boy happily.  
  
“See you !” they said in unison as they leave Ryosuke alone.  
  
“What a weird people.” Ryosuke mumbling to himself.  
  
Then he walks to his class and straightly seated himself on his chair in the back corner. He’s not a friend-maker, therefore he has not so many friends in school. Of course he knows Yuri & Daiki since theye’re also a member of DarkGod Org. Daiki is a sophomore from class 2-B, while Yuri is also a freshman like Ryosuke from class 1-B. They both cute and cool. They’re also kind. So no wonder if they’re quite popular in school.  
  
As for Ryosuke, he’s known by people as the ice-man considering his cold attitude to almost everyone. He rarely talk to others aside with Yuri, Daiki, and Ryuuki, who is also a classmate of his. But still, there’re a lot of people who adore him, especially the girls. Even he was claimed as the most kakkoi boy in the school.  
  
“Ohayo, Yamada-kun !”  
“Yamada-kun, please accept this !”  
“I made this bento for you Yamada-kun !”  
“Please try my cookies Yamada-kun !”  
  
There come bunch of girls disturbing Ryosuke’s peaceful moment. He was about to leave when a hand pull his shirt to keep him.  
  
“Hanase !” he shouts as he turns to let go off the hand but surprised when he face a rather familiar face.  
  
The girl smiles as she him playfully, “Ne, where are you going, Ya-ma-da-kun ?”  
  
“Ryuuki ?” he asks quietly.  
  
“You looked like you are just caught cheating.” She replies plainly. Then she turns to the frantic girls in front of Ryosuke’s desk and speaking loudly, “Minna, the class is about to start, so I suggest you to return to your own seats. And the rest of you, go back to your own classes. You may put anything you wanted to give to Yamada-kun at the corner just as usual. Wakatta ?”  
  
“Demo…” the girls start complaining but stopped when they received a death glare from both Ryosuke and Ryuuki. The girls gulped as they immediately put their gifts at the corner and return to their original places, leave Ryosuke alone again.  
  
“Everyday…” Ryosuke release a deep breath.  
  
“You should communicate with people sometimes, Ryo. And when I said people I mean other than me, Chii-chan and Dai-chan.” Ryuuki tells him.  
  
“No need to.” Commented Ryosuke coldly.  
  
“Of course you have to ! There’s a reason why Oji-san…”  
  
‘TING TONG TING TONG’  
  
“Class is started.”  
  
Ryuuki pouts as she gives up and return to her seat.  
  
Just 5 min after the class is started, Ryosuke already feels bored with the lessons. Now he’s sleepy by the voice his teacher made. He yawns before his eyes slowly closed.  
  
“Ke-ma-ryo-ke…”  
  
“Gimme 5 min.”  
  
“YAMADA RYOSUKE !”  
  
“Nani ?” Ryosuke lifts his head sleepily as someone shouts his name out loud.  
  
“YOU ARE IN A CLASS RIGHT NOW ! HOW COULD YOU EXPECT ME TO GIVE YOU 5 MIN TO SLEEP ? !” shouted his math teacher angrily.  
  
“Oh, sumimasen sensei.” Ryosuke replies plainly which make his teacher’s face turns red.  
  
“Tell me Yamada, did you paid any attention for what I explained just now ?” he asks Ryosuke coldly, trying hard not to burst out again.  
  
“I didn’t Tohru-sensei.” Answered Ryosuke innocently.  
  
Now his teacher’s face is already as red as tomato. He tries even harder to not shouting by clutching the book he holds tightly.  
  
“Fine. Well then, if you thought you are smart enough for not paying attention in my class, mind if you answer the question on the board ?” commanded Tohru-sensei.  
  
“Hai.” Ryosuke begins to walks toward the board to do what his sensei told him.  
  
‘Yamada Ryosuke, you may always got a perfect scores for your tests and quizzes before, you may always be the tensai before. But I bet you won’t be able to answer this question since you were sleeping from the beginning and this is one of the most complex case you have to answer.’ Thought Tohru-sensei You will regret it for weren’t paying attention in my class, you will be…’  
  
“Done.” Ryosuke interrupts hi thought.  
  
“Eh ?” Tohru-sensei snapped out. ‘It wasn’t even 5 min.’ he thought as he checks on Ryosuke’s answer on the board. His eyes got wider at the result and he tries to re-examine the answer to find any mistake Ryosuke made which he can’t found.  
  
“How is it sensei ?” asks Ryosuke out of the blue.  
  
“H-hai, your answer is c-correct. You may r-return to your s-seat.” Stuttered the older as he still can’t believe his eyes.  
  
“Domo sensei.” Ryosuke said while walking back to his seat, thinking how can he find a good moment of sleeping again.  
  
Everybody in the class-save Ryosuke and Ryuuki- can only stare in amazement at him. Ryosuke hates school for sure, but he exceptionally great in almost every lessons in school where he always got perfect scores for them.  
  
And before the others can go back to reality, the bell is ringing, signaling the class to dimiss.  
  
Ryuuki is just about to approach her cousin when Ryosuke suddenly stands from his seat out of habit.  
  
“Eh ? Where are you going ?” asks Ryuuki confusedly.  
  
“Infirmary. I’m sleepy and I wanted to sleep without a teacher bugging me about lessons whatsoever.” Informs the boy plainly.  
  
“No lunch too?” Ryuuki glances the bento’s boxes at the corner, feels a little disappointed.  
  
Ryosuke stops his track as he turns to see his cousin, “You may have them all. Not interesting at all anyway. Just tell the teacher I’m not feeling well today.”  
  
“Yosha ! I’ll tell the teacher then !” Ryuuki states happily. “Oww, I will save the ichigo for you too !”  
  
Ryosuke just sigh as he walks out the class. He was not at all lying after all. He is indeed feeling unwell because the restless night he had before. He was deep in thought as he’s not even focusing on his way when he bumped into someone which make them both fall rather hard to the floor.  
  
“Ittai…”he can hear the boy who bumped into him yells in pain.  
  
Ryosuke stunned for a while as he feels his butt aching but saying nothing as he just rubs his own hands.  
  
Then the other boy suddenlt stands and offered a hand to Ryosuke while speaking frantically, “Ahh, gomen ! I was looking for my classmate just now and I didn’t look around. I’m new here, so I got somehow lost !”  
  
Ryosuke ignore the hand as he stands slowly. “Watch where you are going next time.” He states coldly as he starts to walk away. He’s cursing himself a min later as he realized that he’s going to the wrong path. He immediately turns around in a hurry. What he doesn’t realize is that the boy he was just bumped onto keep on staring him until he’s out of the boy’s sight.  
  
“Yama-chan ?” the boy whispers.


	3. It's Almost Time

“Tadaima.” Ryosuke greets casually as he arrived home.  
  
“Okaerinasai Ryosuke-sama.” Replies his father’s butler. “Eisuke-sama is waiting for you in Eisuke-sama’s working room.”  
  
Ryosuke nods. “Does Ryuuki here too ?” he asks.  
  
“No, she doesn’t. But Ryuuki-sama will be here before dinner.” Answered the man.  
  
“Sou ka. Domo Jun-kun” Ryosuke starts to leave him.  
  
“iie, dou ita shimashite.” The older bows at his leaving.  
  
After changing his clothes, Ryosuke hurriedly going to his father’s office. He knocks the door and straightly enter the room after hearing the answer from inside.  
  
“Jun-kun told me you’re waiting for me. What is it that you wanted to tell me ?” Ryosuke asks his father calmly.  
  
“Ahh, Ryosuke. Yes. I heard you were skipping classes today. Was that true ?” his father asks him back.  
  
 _‘Kuso ! Bad intention !’_ thought Ryosuke. “Hai, otou-sama.” He answered quietly.  
  
“Mind telling me the reason ?” asks the older once again.  
  
Ryosuke know he’s in trouble. His father didn’t even complaining when Ryosuke called him otou-sama like he used to do.  
  
“Well, I’m waiting Ryosuke.” His father’s voice raising.  
  
Ryosuke’s mind is fighting. He can just tell his father the truth that he was feeling unwell and sleepy back then but he will probably make his pride drop and his father perhaps will cancel his tonight’s assignment which will make another trouble. Or he can tell his father nothing and received his unexpected scoldings.  
  
“Ryosuke, I …”  
  
“I was feeling a little dizzy. I couldn’t sleep well last night so I was listless this morning. I thought a little rest at the infirmary will help so I wasn’t attending some classes.” Ryosuke bent his head down as he speaks in a bare audible voice. But the room is quiet so even that was enough for his father to hear.  
  
A sec later Ryosuke can feel a soft hand touching his face and lift his head up. “You’re not lying to me, aren’t you ?” asks his father gently.  
  
“I’m not otou-sama. You may ask…”  
  
“I don’t have to. I trust you my son.” His father cut his words while giving him a soft smile. His hand then moving to Ryosuke’s forehead. “Your body is quite warm indeed. Do you want me to postponed your assignment tonight so you can take a rest ?”  
  
“No, I’m okay. I’ll just rest now.” Ryosuke feel relieved.  
  
“Well, if you think so. But don’t hesitate to tell me if you’re not ready.” The older tells him.  
  
“Hai, otou-sama.” Replies Ryosuke.  
  
“Hey, didn’t I tell you not to be too formal to me ? I like it when you called me ‘tou-chan’ though. ‘Otou-sama’ sounded too old for me. I’m just 28 you know.” Complained his father.  
  
Ryosuke smiles. “Hai, tou-chan.”  
  
“That’s better. Now go to your room and rest. I’ll call you when the time has come.” Eisuke pats his son’s head.  
  
“Un. I’m leaving then.” Ryosuke said before he turns and walks out the room.  
  
Just in about 10 min after, someone knocks Ryosuke’s door.  
  
“Ryosuke, may I come in ?” he can hear his mother calling.  
  
Ryosuke stirs from his bed before he yawns and replying, “Just come in Ka-chan. The door is unlock.”  
  
Then he can hear his mother opening the door and approaching him slowly. He also can feel her hand rubbing his hair softly.  
  
“I heard you were sick.” She states softly.  
  
“I’m not. Just a little tired.” He replies sleepily.  
  
“Have you eat something ?” she asks, still rubbing his hair.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head slightly. “I don’t have the appetite to.”  
  
“But you have to eat something ! You will have a tough night and you need to keep your stamina fit by eating ! Come on, sit up and I’ll feed you. I brought you your favorite.” His mother order him.  
  
Ryosuke sit up confusedly. He watch a food tray on his bedside drawer.  
  
“Demo, I’m not hungry Ka-chan.” He pouts.  
  
“Nonsense. Now eat or else I will tell your father to cancel your assignment.” She warns.  
  
Ryosuke sigh as he finally give up. “Okay then.”  
  
“Good.” She smiles while taking the bowl from the tray and is about to feed her son when he pouts.  
  
“I can eat by myself.”  
  
“But I want to babying you…” his mother insist as she begin to feed him slowly.  
  
Ryosuke just sigh as he finally let his mother do what she wants. After he finished his food, his mother starts to caressing his head on her lap which drift him to sleep peacefully.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
“How is he ?” Eisuke ask his wife right after she’s entering their room.  
  
“Sleeping.” She replies casually.  
  
“How was he ?” he asks again.  
  
She paused a while as she tries to find the words she will tell her husband. “He was slightly not fit like he told you. But he will be ready for tonight.”  
  
He smiles after hearing the words. He relaxes himself in his chair while saying, “I knew it. Well as expected from my son”  
  
“But you can’t push him too much. You know he’s not…”  
  
“Wakarimashita. No need to worry. I knew his limitations.” He tries to convince his wife.  
  
His wife just release a deep sigh. “Fine. I’ll prepare dinner now.”  
  
Eisuke smiles gently until his wife is out of sight. Soon after she left, Eisuke takes out his phone and starts to call some random number.  
  
His face is stern while waiting for the call of being answered.  
  
“Moshi-moshi ?” comes the greet from the other line.  
  
“Hey, it’s me.” He replies the receiver.  
  
“Eisuke-kun ? Nan desuka ?” asks the other curiously.  
  
“Well, I need you to do something now. Personal business”


	4. Mysterious?

“Konbanwa minna.” Ryuuki greet her uncle and aunt in their office.  
  
“Ahh, Ryuuki ! You’re early !” his uncle greet her back.  
  
“Un. Ne, where’s Ryosuke ?” she asks them.  
  
“He’s sleeping in his room. I’ll wake him up now then.” This time her aunt answer her as she gestures herself out.  
  
“I will do it Oba-san.” Volunteer Ryuuki.  
  
“Arigatou.” Thanked her aunt.  
  
Ryuuki bow before leaving the room and heading to Ryosuke’s room. She opens the room as she thought that it’s useless to knock because Ryosuke is sleeping. However, she did not anticipated the boy already awake and is sitting by the window peacefully. His eyes is gazing out the dark sky longingly. He seemed so calm, yet fragile under the pale light of moon. Ryuuki is stunned to see him so untouched and far.  
  
“B-beautiful…” she mumbles.  
  
Hearing a sound from his room’s doorway, Ryosuke turn his head slowly to face him. He see his cousin’s standing there stunning. Then he recognizes her face turns red.  
  
“Ryuuki ? Why’s your face ?” he asks in concern.  
  
“E-eh ? i-iie, it’s nothing ! A-aah, your parents were calling you !” Ryuuki snap out then leave him startled immediately.  
  
‘Duh ! What were I thinking ? Now how could I face tonight’s assignment with him ? Baka, baka, baka !’ Ryuuki scolds herself in her mind.  
  
Then she abruptly enter his uncle’s office and seated herself in front of the desk.  
  
“Ryuuki what’s wrong ?” her aunt asks her worriedly.  
  
Hearing her aunt calling her make her snap back into reality as she remembered what she just did. She then stands abruptly and bows deeply. “Gomenasai. I was thinking of something so I didn’t realize of what I was doing !”  
  
“She’s not lying. She is indeed out of her head tonight.”  
  
Ryuuki turns her head almost immediately after hearing that familiar voice. There he stands the source of her unsettled mind tonight.  
  
The said boy just walking closer to his parents and cousin. “Is it time ?” he asks his father casually.  
  
His father give him a nod and signing him to take a seat beside Ryuuki. He takes something from below his desk and put a briefcase on the desk. He opens it up while telling the 2 teens, “These are what you might need for tonight’s assignment.”  
  
Ryosuke takes a glance on the briefcase’s content and notice something inside it.  
  
“A gun ? You know we don’t use it.” He complains.  
  
“I know. Just in case.” His father tell him.  
  
Ryosuke frowns. His father will only give them guns only when they have to face a difficult assignment which he most likely will give to the Shadow Division. A division contains a secret fighters who will handle the most difficult assignment that the Org received. Almost no one from other division ever see anyone from the Shadow Division ever again once they got promoted to that division. Some high-rankers fighters might had seen them on assignment purpose, but not others.  
  
“Are you ready ?” Ryosuke’s father ask them.  
  
Ryosuke and Ryuuki nod as they stand and grab the stuffs from inside the briefcase into their own bag.  
  
“Good luck.” The Paladin’s wife encourage them as she kiss Ryuuki’s forehead. Then she moved to Ryosuke and give him a tender look. “You too, dear.” She hugs him and also kiss his forehead.  
  
After that, the 2 Knights leave the room and going to their destination, Takashi Org.  
  
“Have you done some research about the building ?” Ryosuke asks his partner.  
  
“H-hai. I got it on my PDA.” She replies quietly as she takes her PDA and shows it to Ryosuke. “H-here. We, we will take this route to the room where they m-might keep the datas. I b-believe they put some protections around the, around the room. But it’s not big t-things I suppose.”  
  
Ryosuke just stare at the girl intently. Ryuuki realize this as she asks nervously, “W-what ?”  
  
“Are you alright ?” he asks her back.  
  
“Yeah.” she avoids her partner’s eyes.  
  
“Then why do you avoiding my eyes ?” Ryuuki suddenly looking into Ryosuke’s eyes and found his mysterious look on his eyes. It’s the look Ryuuki recognized as the one that Ryosuke shows only when he felt sorrow or confuse. It’s the look when he felt something’s wrong or when he had something he hid.  
  
“I-I’m not.” She stutter but keeping her eyes on him.  
  
Ryuuki feels like he’s about to say something else about this but surprised when he doesn’t. Indeed he says, “Let’s go.” and lead them on.  
  
30 min later, they arrived in front of Takashi Co. and begin to prepare themselves. Then they enter the building from the route that Ryuuki showed earlier. They found no troubles halfway to their destination since there are no guards along the way. But then suddenly Ryosuke stop his track much to Ryuuki’s annoyance.  
  
“What ?” she whispers.  
  
“I heard something.” Ryosuke simply answer.  
  
Just when Ryuuki’s about to say something, Ryosuke push her back as he also take a step back. A sec later, Ryuuki can see something is flashing to a place where they just stood. It gazed Ryosuke’s cheek slightly before it stabbed the hard floor.  
  
“Ryosuke daijobu ?” she asks him worriedly.  
  
“Daijobu. It was just gazing me slightly. It’s nothing harmful.” He tells his partner.  
  
Ryuuki doesn’t seem to convinced as she starts arguing, “Demo…”  
  
“Ikkou.” Ryosuke interrupt her as he resuming his track.  
  
Ryuuki then follow him as she finally give up. A few min later they’re standing in front of the room they’re going to enter. Ryuuki take something out from her bag and connecting the device to a password accelerator by the door. She clicks some random buttons until the light on the accelerator turns green. Then they open the door but taken aback when they recognize a random movement censor below. It’s scanning the room from across them until an inch away in front of them.  
  
“The computer is on the other side of the room.” Ryuuki speak up.  
  
“I’ll turn this off. I can see the controller there.” Ryosuke point a black box behind the computer near the door across.  
  
“You sure ?” she asks for confirmation.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t say anything as he running across the room. He slides down as the censor reaching his place and stands immediately as it passed him to running again. Once he reached the controller, he hurriedly turn the censor off with the same device Ryuuki used before. It can deceive the system to believe that the censor is still on so they won’t get caught.  
  
Ryuuki approach the boy once the censor is off who is starting the business with the computer already.  
  
“It will take some times to check them one by one and take what we needed.” Ryuuki tells him.  
  
“If I were you, I will just copy all the datas and check them later.” A sudden voice can be heard.  
  
The 2 teens widen their eyes and start looking around the room. Suddenly, a girl in white scientist-like coat comes in from the door in front of them. She smiles to them sweetly yet dangerously. She seems just a couple years older than the 2 Knights.  
  
She walks closer to them and whispering, “But you know I won’t let you do that easily, don’t you ?”  
  
Then, several people come from where she entered and stare them both hungrily. Just like a lion staring it’s prey. Ryuuki frown as she examines their enemies. There are 5 of them including the girl. They looked brutal but they won’t even last 10 min. She smiles playfully toward them all. Ryosuke on the other hand just shot them a death glare, not showing the slightest expression of fear.  
  
The girl smiles before she snaps her finger to order the other 4 men to start fighting. However, the 2 teens can easily dodge their attacks and hit them back indeed. Ryosuke was just about to finish his 2nd opponent when the girl snaps her finger once again which make their opponents fall unconscious.  
  
“Another failed experiments.” She speaks sweetly. “But they’re not done yet.” Then she snaps again and the 4 men stand by their feet once again. This time, Ryosuke see the blank expressions on their eyes as they begin to fight them once again. But then Ryosuke and Ryuuki are startled by their sudden change of fighting. Their movements are stronger and definitely better than before.  
  
It takes longer for them to finish them off this 2nd time. But they finally can make their opponents down. Ryuuki is panting but she still feel that wasn’t big. But then she is surprised to see her partner breathing hard and roughly. He’s sweating a lot all over his body and his face shows tiredness. It’s weird since he was always be the one who last longer in every practices and trainings. He never got exhausted easily like this before.  
  
Then Ryuuki realize that his hand is holding his chest tightly. The girl from before just smile mysteriously at him. Ryuuki feel confused because it’s her who’s losing, but she keeps on smiling like she is the winner.  
  
“How are you, Yamada Ryosuke-kun ?” she speaks out of the blue.  
  
Ryosuke widen his eyes. “How ?”  
  
“Daijobu desuka ?” she ignores him.  
  
“Who are you and what do you want ?” Ryuuki blurt out.  
  
“Aah, forgive me. I’m Shana. And I want you Ryosuke-kun.” She answers casually.  
  
“What do you mean you want me ?” Ryosuke asks coldly.  
  
“But apparently I can’t since she had you already.” She still ignores Ryosuke’s question.  
  
“Omae… Ouch…” Ryosuke suddenly fall to his knees while holding his chest tightly.  
  
“Ryosuke !” Ryuuki cries as she approaches her cousin.  
  
“Don’t do it my dear. Well, since you can beat my men, I’ll reward you this.” She threws a disc which Ryuuki accept confusedly. “It holds all the datas you needed.” She tells her. Then she adds as she see Ryuuki’s still-confused-face, “Abe-kun might be paid us to guard the computer, but he didn’t say anything about guarding the datas. As now, I’d prepared an after-party for you. Enjoy.” Then she leaves the room with that mysterious smile on her face.  
  
Right after she left the 4 men start to stand as they regained their consciousness. The same blank expressions are still on their faces.  
  
“Yabai.” Ryuuki whisper to herself as she watch them prepare to move. Then she feels Ryosuke’s shoulder is sliding away from her hand. She turns to see him falls to the ground struggling. His face shows pain and his body is sweating more. She doesn’t have any other choice. She has to fight them alone.  
  
She dodges just in time before a strong hand punch her face. She stands immediately and starts to fight them back. It’s rather hard for the 3rd time since he fights by herself.  
  
Ryosuke can see his cousin’s trying to beat their enemies alone. He tries to stand and help her fight just to no avail as the pain he feels just getting stronger. His breathing is hard as he can even barely breath. Vaguely, Ryosuke can see another figure entering the room and knock the rest of the men down before he shuts his eyes and yells in pain. He can hear the figure the figure is talking with his partner and hurriedly approach him. Ryosuke can feel his body being lifted up and smell a yet familiar scent. He slowly open his eyes to see who’s lifting him up. “Omae…” Ryosuke tries to speak but then failed as the darkness bound him.


	5. What Happened?

Ryosuke wake up feeling pain in his body, especially his chest. His head is spinning and he finds it hard to move. He’s awake but his eyelids felt heavy. He can feel a masker covering his lower face to support his breathing. He also can feel something attached on his left arm, while something warm holding his right palm. As he finally manage to open up his eyes, he faced with yet an unfamiliar room which he recognizes as one of the Healer’s ward. He turns slowly and found his father sleeping on the chair with his head laying on the bed and hand gripping his right hand.  
  
“He never left you since you passed out.” A sudden sound came from the other side of the room.  
  
“Ko…” Ryosuke try to speak yet there’s no voice comes out.  
  
“Your mother is now resting after Eisuke-kun told her to. She was a real mess back then. She’d been by your side for 20-hours non-stop without rest nor food, trying to heal you.” the speaker inform Ryosuke as he walks closer toward him until he stops once he’s standing by Ryosuke’s side.  
  
Ryosuke is now staring weakly at the boy couple years older than him. He seems like he’d live a tough life for years. He has this expressionless look on his face, but his eyes shows curiousity.  
  
“How’s your feeling ?” he asks the boy on the bed.  
  
“I-I’m f-fine.” Ryosuke manage to answer with his hoarse voice. Ryosuke know that the other boy wanted more, so he choose to avoid eye-contact and staring at the ceiling instead.  
  
“Mind telling me what was going on ?” he still ask the younger boy despite his unspoken denial of explanation.  
  
Ryosuke just stay still after the older boy’s question. He indeed had no idea about what was happening, though he felt some weird feeling toward the girl they met, he can’t figured out the puzzle just yet. But he promise himself that he will, no matter what happen he will, figure it all out. And until he did, he doubt it if he can be able to tell the others about it. It was always his way of working, after he learnt of how it felt like for being betrayed.  
  
Ryosuke can hear the other boy is releasing a deep breath. “I’ts alright if you don’t want to tell me now. But you know you can always tell me everything.” He speaks sincerely. “I guess I’ll be leaving now and let you rest more.” He starts to walk away.  
  
“Kota…” Ryosuke calls him before he reached the door.  
  
The boy turns to face his caller, “Yes ?”  
  
“Arigatou. If you weren’t there last night, I might have …”  
  
“Don’t mind that.” He cuts Ryosuke’s words as he gives the younger boy a tender smile. And with that, Yabu Kota leave the room.  
  
Ryosuke curve his lips upward. Kota was never a warm person, yet he’d been kind and cared for Ryosuke a lot. He’s like an older brother for Ryosuke. He remembered how Kota used to lifted him to his shoulder so he could catch some dragonflies. Or how Kota was always treated him a strawberry ice-cream behind his father’s back when he was sick to cheered him. Kota was even more real than his real brother. But those were before Kota was promoted into an assassin of the Shadow Division. Ryosuke rarely met him out of assignments business. Now, come to think about it, Ryosuke realized how he missed those moments.  
  
“Ryosuke.” A familiar voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
Ryosuke turn back to face the now awake figure on his right. “Otou-sama.”  
  
The man next to him smiles as he starts rubbing his son’s hair soothingly. “I’m glad you’re finally awake.” He speaks softly. “And did I always told you to not to be too formal to me ?” he adds.  
  
“Aah.” Ryosuke replies weakly.  
  
“So how are you feeling ?” the older man ask.  
  
“Fine.” Ryosuke seeing his father’s face and found him frown. “Well I indeed feel weak and my whole body is aching, especially my chest.” He slowly touch his own chest.  
  
“Tell me, what made you passed out before ?” his father ask again.  
  
“I’m not sure…” Ryosuke frowns. “All I know is that when we fought, I began to feel exceptably tired and suddenly, I felt pain on my chest. I started to lose my breath. It was like air were sucked from my lungs. Just like the old days…” Ryosuke close his eyes.  
  
Then Ryosuke can feel something warm touches his forehead and see his father is kissing him when he open his eyes. “Daijobu. You’ll be fine now. Me and your mom will make sure that.”  
  
Ryosuke is smiling softly. “Anou, tou-chan ?” he calls up.  
  
“hmm ?” responded his father.  
  
“Can I go back to my room ? I don’t like this room. ” Ryosuke ask his father.  
  
“Why ?” his father ask him back.  
  
“It’s just, it felt uncomfortable here.” Ryosuke half-lied to his father. There’s another reason why he doesn’t like this room. Strangely, this room reminds him a lot with the room where he last saw his real father and it scared him. Unconsciously, he begins to trembling at the memory.  
  
“n-no…” he whispers.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
 __  
Little Ryosuke was happy that day since he got the perfect score in his math test as he promised his father. He skipped along the way home, couln’t wait to tell his father about this and hear him praise him and say that he’s proud of him.  
  
He opened the front door happily and shouted, “Tadaima !” As expected no one was answering. His mother was out for ‘work’ and his brother was out with some random people Ryosuke didn’t even wanted to know. And his father was probably just out for some groceries or something else. It was just that his father was a bit reckless for not locking the door.  
  
He ran straightly to his father’s small lab to wait him back. His father was a scientist, so he was almost always spending his time surrounded by his experiments in his white room. He gripped his test paper tight as smile just widened when he heard a familiar voices inside his father’s lab. It meant that his father was home, maybe he was just asleep or somewhat so he didn’t answered Ryosuke before.  
  
Ryosuke eagerly opened the door behind him smiling. “Otou-san…” he called but then stopped at the sight in front of him. He dropped the paper he held as his smile was also dropped and turned into a shocked face. There was a man hanging in his white coat already lifeless right before Ryosuke’s eyes.  
  
“OTOU-SAN !!!” he screamed.  
  
Another white room. It’s just this room was empty. There was only a bed with a dead occupant on it. Ryosuke approached the bed and stared at the pale face of his father crying.  
  
“N-no… Otou-san no… You said you won’t leave me…” he cried. “P-please don’t leave me…”  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“Otou-san…” Ryosuke unconsciously crying uncontrollably.  
  
“Ryosuke !” his father hug him tight.  
  
“D-don’t leave me…” he cries to his father’s chest.  
  
“I won’t. You’ll be just fine. Don’t worry.” His father tries to comfort him.  
  
Ryosuke keep crying, but then his sobs is decreasing little by little. Until he stops for good. His father slowly pulled apart and see his son is sleeping already.  
  
‘He must be having flashbacks. Now he cried himself to sleep.’ The Paladin thought. He starts caressing his son’s hair slowly.  
  
“I’ll protect you from now my son.” He whispers slowly.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
The next time Ryosuke awaken, he’s already in his room. His mother was there and she looked all tired. However, her face turn brighter the moment she saw Ryosuke opened up his eyes. She immediately grab some foods for Ryosuke and returned a few min later. She insists him to eat though Ryosuke refused to. But in the end, Ryosuke can’t resist his mother’s will as he starts to eat his meal.  
  
“How are you feeling right now ?” she asks her still eating son.  
  
“Much better.” Ryosuke answered between his chews.  
  
“Good then.” His mother smile brightly.  
  
“Ne, Ka-chan ?” called Ryosuke.  
  
“Nani ?” her mother simply replies.  
  
“What happened ? I mean, this kind of incident never happened again since you claimed me clean couple years ago.” He asks her bluntly.  
  
His mother seemed hesitate first, but once she looks at those innocent eyes of his son, she decides to tell him the truth she knew.  
  
“Dear, I don’t know exactly about what was happened, but I was quite sure you were poisoned, and I found the source is came from your wonded cheek. Whatever hurted your cheek, had power to somehow weakened your body system. Or precisely, it made your body remember the state of your most fragile times. That’s the conclusion that I can produce for now.” She informs her son. Seein the sorrow expression in his face, she immediately add, “But it will only last temporarily. For how long I’m not quite sure. But I believe it will be gone soon.” She smiles sincerely.  
  
Ryosuke just smile back at her. “Arigatou, Ka-chan. For doing so much for me.” He tries to make his mother believe that he’s okay and that he’s grateful for her. However, deep inside his heart, he can’t deny that he feels helpless and weak. “Ka-chan.” He calls his mother.  
  
“What is it dear ?” his mother respond.  
  
“I’m tired. I want to rest up now.” Replies the boy quietly.  
  
His mother give him another smile. “I’ll leave you then.”  
  
“Mind if I ask you a favor ?” he asks without seeing his mother’s eyes.  
  
“Of course you do sweetheart.” She starts caressing his hair slowly.  
  
“I, I want you to sing me the song that you used to sang when I, was young, will you ?” he speaks in a bare audible voice, but that’s enough for his mother to hear and smile.  
  
“Mochiron.” She says gently.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “Arigatou.”  
  
And after that, his mother starts to sing him a song while caressing his hair soothingly until he drifted off to slumber. Then his mother covered his body with his blanket and slowly leave him with a sad smile in his face.


	6. Nightmare

_“S-stop it ! Okaa-san s-stop !” a little boy cried as his mother hitted him._  
  
“You jerk ! Useless ! I told you that I want Vodka, not herbal tea !” she ignored his cry.  
  
“I-I don’t know. T-the lady gave m-me this.” He chirped while protecting his body from her hands.  
  
“Eri, what are you doing ?!” a man suddenly spoke as he approached the boy and pulled him to his embrace.  
  
“He bought me herbal tea instead of the vodka I wanted !” she kept trying to hit the boy.  
  
“Vodka ? You told a 6 years old boy to buy an alcohol ? Are you insane ? And why the hell did you wanted that thing ?” the man raised his voice.  
  
“It’s none of your business !” she pointed him.  
  
“It is my business ! Why the hell my wife told her son to buy such stuff ?” he repeated a little louder.  
  
“Arrgh ! Whatever ! It’s useless to stay !” she turned around and leave the father and son alone.  
  
“Are you okay son ?” he asked the scared boy worriedly.  
  
The boy gave him a faint nod, but his body couldn’t stop shaking.  
  
“Daijobu my son. I will always be here. I won’t leave you.” He hugged the little boy again.  
  
“Promise ?” the boy slowly asked.  
  
The older man stared him with a sorrow look. But then he smiled and nod to him. “I promise.”  
  
Another scene are made. That same little boy was just home when he heard voices from his parents’ room. He peeked inside the room and saw his parents were fighting.  
  
“Why should I ?” his mother yelled uncontrollably.  
  
“Because you are my wife ! And God, you have children to look after too !” his father yelled back.  
  
“Like I wished for all of these !” his wife throw a vase, creating a loud crush.   
  
“ERI !” the man seemed furious.  
  
“URUSAI ! I’M LEAVING NOW !” she walked away. On her way, she bumped onto her son who were watching the whole scene from the threshold.  
  
The little boy soon approached the now-crying man inside the room after his mother left. “Otou-san…” he called quietly.  
  
The man turned to face the boy and hugged him tight as he kept on crying. “Oh, Ryosuke. Gomen my son. Hontou ni gomen.”  
  
The scene is changing again.Little Ryosuke dropped his math test as he saw the man hanging in his white coat inside a familiar white room.  
  
“OTOU-SAN !” he screamed. But the body won’t reacted, left him cried continuously under his body.  
  
Another different scene. It was just a month after his father’s unfortunate death. He sat alone in the rooftop of his school, staring the sky longingly. Another tall boy approached him and quietly sat next to him. He silently offered the sad boy his bento.  
  
“No, thanks.” Ryosuke refused listlessly.  
  
“Yama-chan, what happened ?” the taller boy asked.  
  
Ryosuke was quiet for several min before he spoke serenely, “Onii-san was found dead yesterday.”  
  
“Eh ?” the taller boy nearly dropped his bento because of the shock.  
  
“He deserved that. He was involved with bad guys.” Ryosuke continued.  
  
“Yama-chan…” the other boy could only stared at him symphathetically. His bestfriend was facing too much for an 8 years old boy.  
  
However, Ryosuke stared him back and smiled, “Don’t worry, Yuto. Daijobu.”  
  
The scene is changing once again. Ryosuke’s mother was out for 2 days and now she’s back dragging Ryosuke to leave.  
  
“No ! I don’t wanna leave !” Ryosuke tried to let go off his mother’s hands.  
  
“YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME !”she shouted at him.  
  
“I-don’t-want-to !” he cried.  
  
“YOU’RE JUST A BURDEN TO ME YOU KNOW !” she shouted again.  
  
“THEN JUST LEAVE ME HERE ALONE !” he shouted back.  
  
A sec later, Ryosuke received a hand landed on his cheek strongly. “DON’T YELL AT ME !” her mother warned him as she kept pulling him out.  
  
“No…” Ryosuke struggled as he tried to look for help. He then saw his bestfriend was walking with his mother. “Yuto ! YUTO !” he called. “HELP ME !”  
  
The called boy turned as he heard a familiar voice calling him. He could see his bestfriend being dragged by his mother. “Yama-chan !” he tried to approach him but stopped by his own mother. He tried to got away but his mother won’t let him. In the end, he could only watched his bestfriend being taken away by his mother.  
  
Now Ryosuke cried inside the car. He can’t getaway now since his mother tied him to the seat tight and she was driving fast too. He was disappointed because his bestfriend didn’t come to help though he called him. He was angry because no one seemed to dare to stood before him to face his mother. He heard his mother mumbling but didn’t paid any attention to her words as his head was filled with desperation and disappointment and anger. His anger was just getting stronger and stronger everytime his mother spoke until it was unbearable. Just as when the rage was about to explode, he heard screaming and crashing sound, and then everything turned black.  
  
Inside his lone darkness, he could see a blurry figure coming closer. The figure spoke in a sweet yet frightening voice.  
  
“You are unwanted.”  
  
He then screams as loud as he can  
  
A sec later, he is awakened from his nightmare and feelling his whole body in pain. He slowly heard his panicked mother’s voice yelling. “Eisuke ! Bring the injection now !”  
  
Ryosuke can feel a familiar masker being covered around his face. He is sweating a lot and he can sense his body is trembling hard. Then Ryosuke can feel a needle piercing his shaking arm. He winced at the contact but then started to relax as the pain in his body ease up.  
  
“Ka-chan…” he tries to speak up.  
  
“Daijobu Ryosuke. It will be fine soon.” She tries to smile.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t reply as he suddenly feel tired. His eyelids felt abnormally heavy so he has to shut it off. He starts to drifted off to sleep but still can hear his parents’ conversation before he’s out.  
  
“This is the 2nd time since that night. Once in a night, Eisuke. We really need to do something.” His mother hissed shakily.  
  
“I know, I know. We are indeed working it out, aren’t we ?” her husband try to convince her.  
  
“But, I’m so scared.” Her mother start crying.  
  
“He’s strong Sora. Have faith in our son. He will be just fine. I know he will.” Ryosuke somehow can imagine his father is hugging his mother tightly.  
  
But, before he can hear anything else, his body refused as he finally asleep.


	7. Brotherhood

“Are you sure you want to go to school today dear ?” Sora start her mothering job early in the morning.  
  
“Un. I’m feeling better today. Beside, I’m bored staying at home for days without anything else to do. I need some fresh air.” Answered Ryosuke while eating his breakfast.  
  
“But, what if…”  
  
“Don’t you trust me Ka-chan ?” Ryosuke cut off.  
  
“Just let him do Sora. It’s good for him to walk around and hang out. I called Kota just in case though.” His father calmly speak as he entered the dining room.  
  
“You what ?!” Ryosuke almost got chocked. “I’m no baby, you don’t have to…”  
  
“Too late Ryo. I’m here already.” A voice cut him.  
  
“Kota !” exclaim the youngest boy.  
  
“You’re fast Ko.” Greet Ryosuke’s father.  
  
“I was around.” The newcomer simlpy reply. Then he turns to Ryosuke. “Have you done yet ?” he asks. Then after receiving a nod from the younger, he drags the boy out with him. “Let’s go then. Bye everyone.”  
  
“Ah eh ?” the younger boy startled. Before he’s really out, he shouts his goodbye to his parents. “Ittekimasu !”  
  
“Ki o tsukete ne.” shouts his parents back.  
  
Kota takes Ryosuke school with his big motorcycle. They say nothing along the way. But once they arrived at Ryosuke’s school, they start a little conversation.  
  
“Ne, when should I pick you up ?” ask the older.  
  
“You don’t have to, seriously.” Reply Ryosuke.  
  
“So I will get scolded by your father ? No thanks.” Kota exlaim.  
  
“Huh. Well, 3.30 should be okay then.” Tell the younger boy.  
  
“It’s settled then.” Kota bid the younger a goodbye before he drives away.  
  
Then Ryosuke walk inside his school and straightly to his classroom. Once he sat down, his usual companions greet him and bombarding him with panicked questions. He was about to yell at them when someone else stop the girls.  
  
“Minna, he was just got bedridden for days ! You will make him stay for longer with this crowd !” she yells.  
  
Her statement made the girls slowly decreasing until Ryosuke is free from all of them.  
  
“My saviour.” He said sarcastically to the girl.  
  
“Hey ! I was just saving you from girls-panick-attack !” complained the girl.  
  
“I was compliment you Ryuu.” Plead Ryosuke.  
  
She’s just sighing. “So, how are you feeling now ?” she asks.  
  
“I’m great !” he replies, still in sarcastic tone.  
  
Suddenly, Ryuuki’s face turned down. “I was visiting you. But you were always resting back then.”  
  
Realizing her mood changing, he speaks softly, “I know.”  
  
“Ryosuke, can I ask you something ?” she asks quietly.  
  
“What is it ?” he asks back.  
  
“What happened ?” she straightly state.  
  
Ryosuke immediately turn his head and avoid his partner’s eyes. It’s not like he doesn’t want her to know. It’s just because he doesn’t know how.  
  
“I’m sorry. I was…”  
  
“Gomen Ryuuki. I can’t tell you now.” Cut the boy.  
  
Ryuuki doesn’t bother replying because the bell rang a sec after Ryosuke spoke. And apparently the 2 of them refuse to talk to each other after too.  
  
Once the school finished, Ryosuke doesn’t see Ryuuki approach him to walk home together like she usually did. So he slowly walk home alone. He was deep in thought he doesn’t realized Kota was already waiting for him near the gate.  
  
“Ryosuke, where are you going ?” his question make Ryosuke snapped back to reality.  
  
“Ko ? What are you doing ?” he asks back.  
  
“Are ? I’m picking you up, remember ?” remind the older.  
  
“Aah, sou ka.” Ryosuke reply. But then he realized something. “But I told you to come at 3.30 ! It’s still 3 now !” he exlaims. His extra lesson was canceled just now.  
  
“It’s 3.30 already in my watch.” Kota reasoned out.  
  
“Uso ! You were waiting a whole day, weren’t you ?” pointed Ryosuke.  
  
The older give him a small laugh. “Well, you figured it out. Ikkou !” he invites Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke just get on the motorcycle without any other word and let Kota drive him home. But it looked like that he’s not going home straightly as Kota stopped by a small park near Ryosuke’s house.  
  
“Why do we stop ?” the younger boy ask.  
  
Kota just smile as he walks away, leaving Ryosuke in confusion. He then return a few min later bringing 2 cones of ice-cream. He hand one of them to Ryosuke.  
  
“What is this ?” Ryosuke ask without taking the ice-cream.  
  
“Ice-cream. Strawberry flavour. Your fav.” Kota answer plainly.  
  
“I know that. I mean, what is this for ?” he asks again in annoyance.  
  
Kota laugh again. “This is for my apology.” Seeing the younger put an even more confused face, he adds, “I was lying to you. So I apologize.”  
  
Ryosuke then nod understanding while taking the ice-cream from Kota’s hand. “Arigatou.” He mumbles.  
  
Kota smile and let the silence bound them. Before he suddenly speak up. “Do you remember this place Ryo-chan ?”  
  
“Eh ?” Ryosuke was startled. Not exactly because of the question, more to how Kota called him.  
  
“The older turn and face him. “Do you remember this place Ryo-chan ?” he repeats himslef.  
  
“H-hai.” Ryosuke stutter. Of course he remember this place. This is the very place where Kota used to take him to play or ice-cream.  
  
“I used to bring you here to treated you your fav ice-cream. Or just to walked you around. There were a lot of things happened here.” Kota speak up. “You’re just like my brother Ryo-chan. But it seemed like it was too hard to keep the relationship since I’d become an assassin. Lately, the very least time we met was for assignment’s purpose only.”  
  
Ryosuke give no respond as he keeps on licking his ice-cream. On the other hand, Kota keep on narrating. “Do you remember when I used to always found you hiding here crying when you were sad or mad ? And then I’ll picked you on my back until you were asleep ? Do you remember how you always tried to made me smile when I was sad ? But then you’ll made me laugh by your stupid acts back then. Do you remember Ryo-chan ?”  
  
Ryosuke nod slowly.  
  
“I missed those moments a lot Ryo-chan.” Said Kota.  
  
After that, the 2 of them just giving the time enjoying the moment. A few min later, Kota stand and is about to tell Ryosuke to leave when the latter speak up.  
  
“Ehm, Kou-nii ?” he starts.  
  
Kota is stunned a moment. It’d been a long time since he last heard that nickname from the younger. “N-nani ?” he slowly reply.  
  
“Do you, do you think we can have, another time like, like this ?” Ryosuke ask doubtfully, his head looking on the ground.  
  
Kota smile again. He approaches the boy and lift him up on his back like he used to. “Mochiron.” He answered happily as he carried the shy-Ryosuke on his back to his motorcycle and drive him home.


	8. The Unexpected Meeting

“Tell him to go to the Goblet Division Ei-kun.”  
  
“What do you expect him to do with the scientists ?”  
  
“I just want him to meet 1 particular Blacksmith actually.”  
  
“Who ?”  
  
“You’ll know.”  
  
“Hhh. Fine then. Now, what should I tell him ?”  
  
“Just ask him to take those for you.”  
  
“May I ask you why do I have to do this.”  
  
“Just curious about what will happen.”  
  
“Are you sure this is going to be okay ?”  
  
“Trust me Ei-kun. I’m not randomly ask you to do this.”  
  
“But what if…”  
  
“Did I ever failed you before Ei-kun ?”  
  
“Etto…”  
  
“Did I ?”  
  
“No, you never did.”  
  
“Then why do you think I will now ?”  
  
“It’s not like that. It’s just, after what happened to him, I’ve become more, protective.”  
  
“What’s wrong ?”  
  
“Well, he had some bad incident in his last assignment which triggered his old sickness to return.”  
  
“Any notes from the incident ?”  
  
“Well, Ryuuki told me that they met this girl who introduced herself as Shana…”  
  
“Shana ?”  
  
“Yes. Is there something wrong with her ?”  
  
“No, not yet. Go on.”  
  
“Well, she told me that this girl was weird. She was saying that she wanted Ryosuke, but then she can’t cause somebody else had him. And the she gave them some sort of informations that they needed eventhough she was paid to protect them.”  
  
“What happened next ?”  
  
“That night, Kota brought Ryosuke home uncoscious. Later, we figured out that he was poisoned, and it was the poison which brought back his sickness.”  
  
“Sou ka.”  
  
“So what do you think ?”  
  
“I guess, we shoudn’t mind about this stranger now.”  
  
“If you think so.”  
  
“Now you may go. Don’t forget about what I told you.”  
  
“Don’t worry. I’m leaving now.”  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
“Ryosuke, would you do me a favor ?” Eisuke approach his son who is currently eating his breakfast.  
  
“What kind of favor do you want me to do ?” Ryosuke ask him back between his chews.  
  
“I’ve been told that the Professor had just invented new weapons, and apparently they finished them already. I need to bring them here but I’ve got works to do.” Explain his father.  
  
“Should I take it now ?” Ryosuke ask innocently.  
  
Eisuke smile. “After your meal precisely.”  
  
“Got it.” Ryosuke continue his food.  
  
“Oh, the weapons are still in the Blacksmith’s place. I’ll tell them you’ll come.” Inform his father before he leaves the room. He then turn and leave after receiving a nod from his son.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
“Yo ! Yamada !” somebody shout when Ryosuke is about to enter the Goblet Division’s building.  
  
Ryosuke turn his body and see the Hunter’s pair, Yaotome Hikaru and Kariya Naru. “Should you scream out my name ?” he asks irritatingly.  
  
“Gomen Yamada-kun. He just can’t speak normally.” Apologize Naru.  
  
“It was normal !” Hikaru exclaim loudly.  
  
“See what I was saying ?” Naru whispering to Ryosuke.  
  
“Don’t ignore me !” Hikaru yell.  
  
“I’m not !” Naru yell back.  
  
“You just did !”  
  
“No, I didn’t !”  
  
“Yameru !” Ryosuke stop the 2 Hunters.  
  
“Ah, gomen.” Said Naru nervously.  
  
Ryosuke sighing toward their stupidity as he walks inside the building. A sec later the 2 Hunters tailing him inside.  
  
“Ne, what are you doing here Yamada ?” ask Hikaru.  
  
“My father asked me to take something from here. What about you ?” he asks back.  
  
“This baka just broke his weapon and we’re here to take a spare weapon while his weapon being repaired.” Tell Naru.  
  
“Hey ! I’m no baka !” Hikaru plead.  
  
“I’m going there.” Ryosuke try to get away from the 2nd round of their fight.  
  
He turns left to go to the Blacksmith’s place. Once he entered the room, he was greeted over-excitedly by the twin Blacksmiths Andou Riku & Risaku.  
  
“Ohayou gozaimasu, Yamada-sama !” the 2 girls greet in unison.  
  
“Ohayo.” Replied Ryosuke plainly.  
  
“Ne, ne, what do you need here ? It’s rare to see you around.” Ask the younger, Risaku.  
  
“I need to take the new weapons you just finished home.” Answered the Knight.  
  
“Aah, wakatta. We’ll tell him to take them for you then !” tell Riku eagerly.  
  
“Chotto matte kudasai ne !” yell the 2 girls as they leave him alone.  
  
Ryosuke decide to walk around the room while waiting for ‘him’ that the twin mentioned before. It’s true that he was almost never gone here before. Well, he never had any reason to come anyway. He walks near the window and stare outside. And that is when he suddenly feel a cold breeze filled his lungs.  
  
‘Kuso ! Why now ?’ he thought as his breathing getting harder.  
  
He supported his body by the wall and slowly fall to the ground. He starts to rub his chest abruptly. He closes his eyes in hope it could ease the pain. He curses himself for not bringing his medicines that he used recently. But slowly, he can regain his pace as his raspy and short breath is getting easier and longer. He stay still until he heard voices and somebody call in frantic.  
  
“Hey ! Daijobu desuka ?” ask the boy.  
  
Ryosuke can feel a hand placed on his shoulder as he gives a faint nod.  
  
“Are you sure ? Do you want me to call a Healer ?” the boy still asking in a worried tone.  
  
“iie. Daijobu.” Ryosuke manage to speak as he lifts his head up and start to open up his eyes.  
  
And when their eyes met, the 2 of them are frozen. Ryosuke’s pale face turn paler, and the boy’s worried face turn into a shocked face.  
  
“Yama-chan ?” the boy ask quietly.  
  
“Yu-Yuto ?”


	9. Childhood Reunion And Fighting Practice

“Yama-chan ?” Yuto ask quietly. Inside, he thought in surprise. ‘Are ? Yama-chan ? Hontou da yo ? This is really, Yama-chan ? Yama-chan that I used to know ?’  
  
“Yu-Yuto ?” the tall boy can hear him speak his name.  
  
‘He knows me ! So he is indeed Yama-chan !’ thought Yuto excitedly.  
  
“What are you doing here ?” the 2 boys ask in the same time, different tone.  
  
They both froze until Yuto finally speak up. “I’m a member of this Org. you know ! What about you ?” ask Yuto eagerly.  
  
“I’m here for my father. He told me to bring home the new weapon that the Goblet Division’s just made.” Ryosuke on the other hand, answer him coldly, yet there’s still a glint of shockness in his face to see his childhood friend in this place.  
  
“Father ?” Yuto ask him confusedly. Last he knew that his once bestfriend left their hometown after the death of his father and brother with his mother. Afterward, the boy seemed disappeared.  
  
“Yeah. My adopted father.” Answer the older casually.  
  
“Adopted father ?” Yuto was even getting more confused.  
  
“Long story. So you are a Blacksmith ?” Ryosuke ask him back.  
  
“Eh ? How do you know ?” Yuto exclaim.  
  
Ryosuke sigh. Yuto doesn’t changed a bit. Still noisy and spontanious. “Well, that’s the only reasonable suggestion of why you’re here, wearing that Blacksmith coat.” He states matter-of-factly.  
  
“Ohh. Yes, I am a Blacksmith. I’m still a newbie though. Are you a member too ?” he asks back.  
  
Ryosuke nod slightly as he finally stand up. “So, are you the one who brought me the weapons, or is it someone else ?”  
  
Yuto was taken aback by the question as he abruptly stand. “The weapons ! I forgot it !” he turns back and rushed to take what he dropped a few metres away. “So you are the Ouji-sama that the Andous told me earlier.” He rushed back to Ryosuke and hand him the weapons which are covered in cloth.  
  
“Aah. Domo.” Ryosuke accept the weapons.  
  
“Ne, Yama-chan, since you were saying that you are…”  
  
“Sorry Yuto, I need to go now. Ja.” Ryosuke leave him without waiting for his answer. He is indeed in a rush.  
  
He has a fighting practice with some Defenders today. And he’s almost late for the meeting. He runs back to his house as fast as he could.  
  
As for Yuto, he feels startled when his childhood friend just left him like that. Then a sudden realization strike his head.  
  
‘Eh ? Didn’t Watanabe-kun said that it was the Paladin’s son who will take the weapons ? Does it mean, what Yama-chan meant with his adopted father is, the Paladin ? Masaka ?’ he was shocked with his own conclusion. ‘Chotto matte, I remembered that I bumped into someone that resembled him much last week ! Is this coincidence ?’ he thinks deeply.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“Here, Tou-chan.” Ryosuke hand over the weapons to his father.  
  
“Aah, arigatou.” Thanked his father.  
  
“Is there anything else you need me to do ?” the young boy ask him hurriedly.  
  
His father think for a while. “I don’t think so. Why ? Do you have anything to do ?” he stares at his son thoughtfully.  
  
Ryosuke nod. “Un. I have a fighting practice with the Defenders today.” He answered before he gestured himself for leaving. “I’m leaving.”  
  
“Chotto. Come here a sec please.” His father stop him.  
  
Ryosuke just follow his order as he comes closer to his father. He stops in front of him and ask innocently, “What is it ?”  
  
His father put a concern look as he touches his son’s head. “You don’t seem well today. And your body is quite warm too. I don’t think you should rest up instead of practicing. Let me just call anyone else to practice with them.” He speaks concernedly.  
  
“Daijobu, Tou-chan. I can do the practice. I’ve promised them I will.” Ryosuke try to convince his father.  
  
“Ryosuke…”  
  
“I’m fine, Tou-chan. Trust me.” Ryosuke interrupted. Hearing no response from his father, he says, “I’ll stop when I’m exhausted. I promise.” Convinced him.  
  
His father sigh. “When you’re tired then.” He states.  
  
“Eh ?” the younger tilt his head in confusion.  
  
“You have to stop when you feel tired. And that’s before you’re exhausted.” His father explain.  
  
Ryosuke think about the option, but he knew he can’t complain. “Fine then. It’s a deal.”  
  
His father smile softly. “So, don’t you have practice ?”  
  
Ryosuke nod smiling. “Ittekimasu.” Then he starts to leave.  
  
He turns back and speak sheepishly, “No need to call Kou-nii to watch over me.”  
  
His father grin. “Who said I will ?” he reasoned out.  
  
“No one. I just know you will.” He is about to leave again.  
  
“Ryosuke ?” his father call him.  
  
Ryosuke turn around once again to face him. “What is it ?”  
  
“Since when you called Kota ‘Kou-nii’ again ?” he teases his son.  
  
Ryosuke show a faint blush. “Urusai !” He yells faintly before he finally leave the room and to the Doujo.  
  
The doujo actually placed beside his house. It is functioned as a training places for the member of DarkGod Org. Ryosuke remember how he used to watched Kota trained here and then he would train by himself in the backyard when he thought that no one was watching when he was younger. Lately, it was him who trained at the doujo, and watched by others.  
  
Ryosuke open the doujo’s door and found his companions already there waiting.  
  
“Sumimasen for the waiting minna.” He greets the Defenders.  
  
“iie. It was okay. We’re glad that you’re willing to come.” Replied the gentleman, Inoo Kei.  
  
“Ne, Ryosuke-kun ! What are you going to do today ?” ask the excited, Morimoto Ryutaro. It seems like his partner wasn’t coming.  
  
Ryosuke think of the deal he made with his father. He couldn’t possibly fight all of them as he planned to when he probably got exhausted. There are 8 people, 9 including himself. He maybe will just pick 2 or 3 person out of these people to fight with.  
  
“Well, I guess I’ll fight some of you today to show you some fighting movements, and also to estimate your skills.” Inform the Knight boy.  
  
“Can I be the first ?” a boy ask out.  
  
Ryosuke give him a nod. “Of course you can, Moshimoto. Take your stance please.” Ryosuke ordered Inoo’s partner, Moshimoto Ren.  
  
The said boy stand and take his stance excitedly. He starts to attack Ryosuke as the younger boy told him to. But then Ryosuke dodged his attacks and twist Ren’s hand to his back as the latter scream and fall hard to the ground. But then Ren use his right foot to try to slide Ryosuke’s feet. Ryosuke almost caught up but he anticipated the move just in time to avoid himself from falling and pinning the older boy on the floor.  
  
He releases Ren after that and start speaking. “You’re improving. But your movements are still too readable. Try to stop playing with your eyes to make a perfect bait.” He advise Ren.  
  
“H-hai.” Ren said while panting on the floor.  
  
Ryosuke offer him a hand which he accepts happily. “Who’s next ?” Ryosuke turn to the other 7 people.  
  
Ryutaro is about to raise his hand when a voice suddenly blurt out. “Ore wa.”  
  
Ryosuke turn to face the speaker and found a tall boy with light-brown hair about his shoulder walking closer. He holds a sword in each of his hand. He smiles playfully as he stops in front of Ryosuke.  
  
“Let’s teach these boys real lesson ne !” he speaks happily.  
  
Ryosuke stare at this newcomer coldly before he turns back to the Defenders. “I’ve got nothing to do with you Takaki.” He speaks coldly.  
  
Suddenly, the tall boy wrap his hand around Ryosuke’s neck and point his sword on him. “I insist.” He whispers to Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke immediately squat down and spin so he’s now standing behind Takaki’s back. “You asked.” He whispers back.  
  
Takaki’s smile grow wider. “That’s more like it.” He turns and face the younger boy and throw the sword on his left.  
  
Ryosuke catch the sword effortlessly. “I’m not using this.” He bluntly said.  
  
“Doesn’t mean you can’t.” Takaki simply reply before he moves forward and attack the younger straightly.  
  
Ryosuke simply dodged the attack by holding the older’s sword by his own. It’s rather hard since Takaki is way more better in swordsmanship because his specialty is basically in samurai. But in the end, Ryosuke managed to push back the older boy and using his weight to turn and attack Takaki from behind.  
  
However, the older boy disappear right before Ryosuke can hit him and reappear in Ryosuke’s side. But Ryosuke already anticipated the move as he turns and points his sword on Takaki. He however, didn’t know that Takaki also had anticipated his action as the older point his own sword and make Ryosuke loose his grip upon his sword.  
  
Now swordless, Ryosuke turns and use his right foot to drop Takaki’s sword and his left to kick him right in his stomach. But Takaki is too fast for him as he avoids himself from falling hard on the floor using his both hand and try to stand again to do his next move. But then Ryosuke twist his body once more and slide Takaki’s hands which make the older’s boy loosing his support and collided hard with the floor, much to Takaki’s annoyance.  
  
Ryosuke stand on his feet and is about to leave when he suddenly feel the death aura coming from the one he just left. He dodge just in time when a kunai flied over to the place where he just sood.  
  
‘Yabai ! He’s getting serious now.’ Thought Ryosuke as he sees Takaki stand dangerously across him.  
  
He dodges again as another kunai fly to his place. It seemed that everyone’s confused of why Ryosuke keep on dodging while they can’t see Takaki is doing anything. Ryosuke is now grow tired by running all the way as he finally almost reach his limit. He decides to do 1 last counter attack in which he bet his chance on it. He turns from his way suddenly and run toward Takaki instead of staying away. He knows he won’t last longer dodging him, and the others Defenders could’ve died too.  
  
He can see the smirk on Takaki’s face when he approach the older and Ryosuke suddenly realized the secret kunai that Takaki always had with him and snapped out.  
  
‘Kuso ! I forgot about his hidden kunai !’ he scolds himself as he tries to avoid Takaki’s attack but was startled because Takaki is using his right hand instead of his left to slam his hard on the floor.  
  
Ryosuke has no time to avoid Takaki’s left hand which hold his hidden kunai, which will caused who know what kind of harm on Ryosuke. But he was surprised to find a long thin blade fly and stab the floor between him and Ryosuke. Takaki was also stopped from his try on finishing Ryosuke and widen his eyes.  
  
“Are ? Didn’t this supposed to be a practice match Yuuyan ?” a sweet and tender voice comes out from the mouth of a boy around Ryosuke’s age who is walking toward them. “Gomen Ryo-kun, for Yuuyan’s bad attitude.” The boy bow at Ryosuke as he helps him up.  
  
“iie. I was at fault too, for agreeing this match.” Ryosuke reply calmly.  
  
“Yuuyan ! Say sorry to Ryo-kun !” ordered the boy to Takaki.  
  
“Why should I ?” Takaki ask harshly. But then, when he received a death glare from his partner while the younger is taking off his blade, he quickly exclaim, “Alright, alright ! Gomen Ryo ! Geez Kazu, no need to stare me like that !”  
  
“That’s better. Ikkou.” Tell the younger boy.  
  
“Where ?” Takaki blurt out.  
  
“We have an assignment, haven’t we ?” Kazu warn him dangerously.  
  
“Aah !” Takaki snapped. “But still, this will be much more interesting if my partner was a girl. I was so jealous over you Ryo. You’ve got that cute girl. And Ko also got Runa. That Runa ! My princess Ru-Ru !” he yells.  
  
“Yu, what did we said about this ?” Kazu stare at him deeply.  
  
Takaki gulp. “Bye Ryo !” he waves Ryosuke a goodbye and run out of the room.  
  
“He doesn’t changed. He still insisting Ru-chan as his princess Ru-Ru eventhough I always told him that Ru-chan is Ko-kun’s princess. Well, I guess I’m leaving too Ryo-kun. Ja ne !” he bows and leave him too.  
  
“Weirdos.” Ryosuke mumbling as he also takes leave until a sudden voice stopped him.  
  
“Anou, Ryosuke-kun ?”  
  
Ryosuke turn to see the forgotten Defenders. “Nani ?”  
  
“Who were they ?” ask one of them.  
  
“They were the Rangers. Takaki Yuya and Satou Kazune. Well, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going now.” He explains shortly as he finally leave the room.  
  
Once he arrived at his house, he straightly collapsed on his bed. Today was a tiring day. 1st, the breathing attack. Then his unexpected meeting with his childhood bestfriend. And last, his match with Takaki.  
  
“What a great day to end a day.” He mumbling as he drifted out to slumber.


	10. The Urgency

“Ne Ryo-chan, I have a new classmate couple of weeks ago.” Chi tell Ryosuke who is sleeping in the rooftop.  
  
“hmm.” Is the only comment Ryosuke say.  
  
“He is too loud and noisy and over-excited. But Inoue-sensei told me to guide him around. Ever since, he won’t stop bugging me around. And it drives me crazy.” Complain the small boy.  
  
“Why should you ?” murmur Ryosuke.  
  
“Nani ?” Chi ask as he can’t listen to him properly.  
  
Ryosuke decide to sit up as he find that he can never sleep with Chi around. “I mean, you’re loud and noisy too. And mostly over-excited too. I thought you’ll go along well with people like you, so I ask you why should you cried over this boy ?” explain the older boy.  
  
Chi pout. “It’s different ! He’s …”  
  
 _BRAK_  
  
“Chinen-chan ! I finally found you !” shout a boy as he burst out the rooftop.  
  
“Yabai ! Ryo-chan, save me !” panicked Chi.  
  
Ryosuke ignore Chi’s rants as he turns to see this boy. Surprisingly, he sees a familiar face there.  
  
“Oh, Yama-chan !” the boy yell.  
  
“Yuto ?” Ryosuke whisper.  
  
“Eh, you knew Nakajima already ? Mou, why didn’t you tell me earlier Ryo-chan ?” whine Chi.  
  
“You didn’t tell me it was Yuto you were talking about.” Ryosuke defend himself.  
  
“Ne Chinen-chan, I’ve got something I need to ask you !” Yuto shout as he skips toward the 2 boys.  
  
“You were right Yuri. Yuto is just too active.” Ryosuke finally agree the little boy.  
  
“I told you !” Chi yells quietly.  
  
“Nani, nani ? What were you talking about ?” ask the tall boy as he finally reach them.  
  
“N-nandemonai. So, what is it Nakajima ?” Chi try to change the topic.  
  
“Ah, hai. It’s about …”  
  
“Chi ! Ryo-chan ! This is bad ! I just got news that some of … Oh …” Daiki suddenly burst out but then stopped as he see Yuto there.  
  
Ryosuke see Daiki’s eyes and realizing the reason of his sudden stop. “It’s okay Daiki. He’s a Blacksmith. We’re in the same side.” He states. “More importantly, what news that you were going to told us ?”  
  
Daiki and Chi are both surprised with Ryosuke’s statement. Chi turn almost immediately as he examines the tall boy’s figure up and down. Daiki just send a short glance before continuing his speech.  
  
“Well, I’ve got some news from Ryuu-chan that some Rookies were found injured badly just now. Then the Paladin asked everyone to gather by now.” Daiki inform his companions.  
  
“Everyone ?” Chi ask surprisingly.  
  
“Yes Chi. Everyone means others from Goblet Division and Shadow Division too. Means that Blacksmith boy too.” Ryuuki suddenly speak. “Ru-chan was just contacting me. Better check your cell, she said that both your parents and Ko-kun were trying to reach you.” She tells her partner.  
  
“I forgot to bring it.” Ryosuke simply reply.  
  
Ryuuki sigh. “Let’s just go now.” She urges the others.  
  
Ryosuke, Chi, and Daiki straightly follow her order as Yuto stay remained at where he’s standing.  
  
”What are you waiting for Nakajima ?” Chi ask loudly.  
  
Yuto can be seen is shaking. “Are we, are we really going to leave now ? W-what about our, our school ? What will t-they say about the disappearance of 5 s-students ?” he stutters.  
  
“We can make excuses. This is not the 1st time anyway.” Ryuuki simply answer.  
  
“But still, w-why are you going that way ?” Yuto point out the rooftop’s fence. “The stair is over there !” he points to other direction.  
  
Ryosuke can see his major problem as he simply drag the tall boy and say, “We will jump.” Then he jumps out the rooftop, followed by the other 3.  
  
Yuto shut his eyes tightly as Ryosuke drag him out. But soon, he feels a rether different sensation of shaking up and down continously. He slowly open his eyes up and find himself on the running-Ryosuke’s back. After several sec, Yuto realize the awkward position between them.  
  
“Ne, I can just run by myself Yama-chan.” He tells Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke just chuckle without saying anything.  
  
Then Yuto realize their pace. They’re running through the wood behind their school and they’re moving fast. The trees around them are like moving in a flash. Yuto can just amazed on how Ryosuke can still run that fast even with Yuto on his back. There’s no way Yuto can follow his face even when Ryosuke carried someone or something on his back.  
  
“We’re here now.” Ryosuke’s voice brougt Yuto back to reality.  
  
Ryosuke already left him and enter the doujo as Yuto remained still. He didn’t recalled on when Ryosuke put him back on the ground. Afterward, he joins Ryosuke inside the doujo.  
  
Inside, chairs were already filled the usually empty doujo. And most of people already seated them. He watches Ryosuke approach the girl from before. He was about to approach him when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.  
  
“Yuto-kun !” Yuto turn to see a girl his age waving at him and gestured him to come closer.  
  
Yuto then cancel his 1st intention and approach this girl already. “Were you here for long ?” he asks.  
  
The girl shake her head. “I hope everything will be just fine.” She says sadly.  
  
“Daijobu Maria-chan. Everything will be just fine.” He assures his partner.  
  
On the other hand, Ryosuke and the others speak nothing. Ryosuke scan the room and found no signal of Kota or his partner. Takaki and Kazu can be seen anywhere too. But he can see some others people from the Shadow Division. He wondered of what kind of assignment his father told them so they can miss this meeting.  
  
Ryuuki tap his shoulder and speak quietly, “They’re here.”  
  
Ryosuke hurriedly sit back properly to hear what his father going to say. He and Ryuuki are seated on the front row of the middle column. Since the 2 of them are the only Knights from the Cross Division, they’re sharing the whole row for themselves. Chi and Daiki are seated 2 rows behind them along with 4 others Gunslingers. Between them are row for the Hunters, and on the last row are all the Defenders. Their right are seated by Shadow Division while Goblet Division are on their left.  
  
“Minna,” the so-called Paladin start. “I’m sorry for the sudden gathering. But our last misfortune lead me to inform you all about this.”  
  
“Our dear Rookies, were attacked by our enemies. They were cruel, but fortunately, they were saved from further damage. The attackers were running away by now, but we’ve got a piece of information of where they were com from. DF, or known as The Darkness Falls Org. had almost spare our youngsters’ life. But I promise you a revenge. I already sent a pair of Assassins and a pair of Rangers to hunt them down and pay the debt.”  
  
 _‘DEG’_ a thought of Kota is chasing this cruel dangerous man, or men, give Ryosuke an uneasy feeling.  
  
“Now as for you, I will ask 10 of you to cooperate and do something to win this war. As for the others, I want you to be more careful and keep your guard on. You have to be able to at least defend yourself. I demand this, as we don’t want any same incidents occuring. Including all of you from the Goblet Division.”  
  
Ryosuke’s heart beat faster. He has a bad feeling about this and he needs fresh air. He stands abruptly as he can’t take it anymore, ignoring his father’s speech and Ryuuki’s hiss.  
  
“That 10 people will be… Ryosuke, where are you going ?” the Paladin stopped as he see his son’s sudden leave.  
  
Ryosuke ignore all the callings as he keeps on walking. All he wants to do is just to find Kota as fast as he can. Until he suddenly feel a strong arm on his shoulder.  
  
“Hanase !” he shouts.  
  
“Ryosuke, where do you think you are going ?” his father ask him in a warning tone. Everyone was amazed since they didn’t even see when the Paladin move to his son.  
  
“I’m going to find Kota ! He’s in danger ! I know it !” Ryosuke shout again. If his mind was clear, he would never dare shouting toward his father.  
  
“He can take care of himself ! Trust me.” Convince his father.  
  
“HE IS IN DANGER ! CAN’T YOU UNDERSTAND ?!” Ryosuke scream out.  
  
Slap. A hand landed on Ryosuke’s cheek. “Ryosuke, listen to me ! He is not alone okay ? Believe me, you’ll just put yourself in danger if you go after him.” His father beg him.  
  
Ryosuke remained quiet for a moment before saying, “I don’t care.” Coldly.  
  
The sudden change in his voice startle the older man which make him loosened his grip for a sec. But it was enough for Ryosuke to get away from him, only to face his mother on his back.  
  
“But we do care, Ryosuke.” She says tenderly.  
  
She reaches Ryosuke’s head and caressing it softly. “You need to rest my dear.” And by that, Ryosuke fall into her embrace, sleeping.  
  
“Jun, please take Ryosuke to his room.” The woman order the man as he approached them.  
  
“And wait outside his room until we come there.” Add her husband.  
  
The man nod slowly as he takes Ryosuke bridal style. “Very well, Sora-sama, Eisuke-sama.” And there he leaves the room.  
  
“Sumimasen for the troubles minna.” The Paladin resuming his speech. The crowds were still amazed by the scene which was just happening to them but then trying to focusing upon his words. “Well, as I was about to tell you, that 10 people will be Yaotome, Kariya, Okamoto, and Ohri from Hunters, Arioka and Chinen from Gunslingers, and Nakajima and Hajime as the Blacksmiths from Goblet Division. You will be led by the Knights. Now you may all dismiss except for the 10 people. Ryuuki, please bring them to my room and wait for me to come.” He finished up and leave the room, without any chance to ask.  
  
Ryuuki stand from her seat as the other members were already leaving except for the 9 of the group including herself.  
  
“Ikkou minna.” She speaks shortly as she leads them to the Paladin’s room.  
  
The other slowly follow the girl to wait for the Paladin. They’re questioning the grouping and what assignment they will received. As for Yuto, he thinks more about it. He was startled of what was happening, and also shocked that he was chosen. Not so long after, they arrived at the Paladin’s room. The room is mysterious and it gave him more questions to his head. But apparently, he has to save his questions for later as Ryuuki speak again.   
  
“Now we will wait for our Paladin to come. Now please behave yourself.”


	11. The Group Of Teenagers

Ryosuke slowly open his eyes. He scans the room of where he’s laying.  
  
‘So I’m in my room.’ He thinks as he tries to sit up.  
  
He can feel his heart is still beating hard. And his breathing is rough too. He reaches his bedside drawer to take his medicines, but then he curses himself when he remember that he’s out of stock already.  
  
He leaned on his headboard and hold his chest tight. Just a few sec later, he can hear someone is opening his door and step in. He turns to see who’s coming and see his father standing near his bed, offering a familiar can and a glass of water for him.  
  
Ryosuke take a pill out of the can and drink the water after he takes the pill. “D-domo…” he thanked his father timidly.  
  
His father put the can and the glass on the drawer and sit beside Ryosuke on the bed. “You shouldn’t push yourself.” He touches his son’s forehead. “Now you’re sick again.”  
  
Ryosuke bent his head down and remove his father’s hand from his forehead. “Gomen.” He murmurs.  
  
The older release a deep breath. “Hey, I just heard from Kota. He and the others already finished the business. Do you need me to call him here now ?” he informs his son gently.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t say anything, and only shake his head slowly as a response.  
  
Silent.  
  
“Ryosuke, I’m sorry for slapped you back then. I didn’t mean that. It’s just, I don’t want anything bad happening on you. I was so worried I couldn’t think well.” Eisuke try to break the awkward silence between them.  
  
The younger doesn’t reply as he keeps his head low.  
  
Eisuke sigh. He caresses his son’s hair before he stands up. “I’ll leave you then.”  
  
But before the tired man can leave, a hand stop him. He turns to see his son is holding his right hand tightly with his head still down low. As if he’s afraid of something.  
  
“P-please, don’t leave me.” The teenager whispers.  
  
Eisuke then sit back and lift his son’s head up with his free hand. He was taken aback to see his teary eyes. “Ryosuke, what’s wrong ?” he asks worriedly.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head slightly. “I’m, I’m sorry too. I wasn’t supposed t-to yelled at you. I, I was just…”  
  
Eisuke decide to stop his son’s rants by pulling him into a soft embrace.  
  
“Daijobu. Don’t worry about that.” Console the older.  
  
Ryosuke can feel his father is caressing his hair soothingly. He can also feel the steady beating of his father’s heart. The longer they stay like that, the more relaxed Ryosuke become in his father’s chest.  
  
A few min later, Ryosuke’s father pulled apart but was startled when he found his son is sleeping peacefully. He smiles as he lay Ryosuke back on his bed. He kiss Ryosuke’s forehead before pulling a blanket over his son’s body and leave the room.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Yuto felt so weird inside this room he’s staying with 8 other teenagers who are too quiet. At last, he decides to make a conversation with his partner to light up the situation.  
  
“Maria-chan, do you know who are these guys ?” he ask quietly.  
  
The said girl was startled by the sudden question but answering him indeed. “Hai.” She says hesitantly.  
  
“Sou ka ? Mind telling me ?” the tall boy ask again.  
  
Maria stare her partner confusedly, but then remember that he’s new. So it is make sense if he doesn’t know these people. “Well, the 2 girls sitting near the boys are Kariya Naru and Ohri Sakura. They are my senpai in all-girls Haruka High School. Kariya-senpai is a senior and Ohri-senpai is a sophomore. The boy who is smiling to Kariya-senpai is Yaotome Hikaru-kun, her partner. And the serious boy near Ohri-senpai is Okamoto Keito-kun. The 4 of them are Hunters. The two boys over there are Arioka Daiki-kun and Chinen Yuri-kun, they are Gunslingers. And then the girl who is sitting in front of the desk is Akira Ryuuki-kun, the Knight.” Maria explain excitedly. You can simply tell that this girl adore them all.  
  
“Who is her partner ?” Yuto make her snapped back from her imagination.  
  
“Aah, it’s our Paladin’s only son, Yamada Ryosuke-kun.” She tells the tall boy.  
  
“What ?” Yuto blurt out, taking the other teens attention, except for Ryuuki who was deep in thought.  
  
“What’s your problem ?” Yuto hear the boy that Maria mentioned named Okamoto speak.  
  
Yuto bow to the others. “Sumimasen.” He says sheepishly.  
  
After the others have returned to their own business, Yuto ask again more carefully, “You mean, that Yama-chan is a Knight ?”  
  
“Yama-chan ?” Maria frown.  
  
“I mean, Yamada-kun.” Yuto correcting.  
  
“Aah. Yes he is. But I never had a chance to meet him before, neither of Akira-kun. I just heard rumours about them.” Inform the girl.  
  
“Rumours ? What rumours ?” ask Yuto eagerly.  
  
“Well, I heard about them that they were spent a very short time as a Rookie before they were promoted. Akira-kun spent only a month as a Rookie, while Yamada-kun spent less than half of her time before being promoted.” She starts.  
  
“Less than half of her time, means less than 2 weeks ?” Yuto exclaim, and receiving a nod from Maria. “But, people usually spend at least a year as a Rookie to be promoted !”  
  
“I know. They’re exceptions.” She smiles. “Those people too. They were also got promoted in less than a year. You are an exception too Yuto-kun. You spent only 5 months before being a Rookie. And then you’re transferred here after you were promoted into a Blacksmith for several months.”  
  
Yuto smile shyly. “You also got promoted in less than a year.”  
  
“10 months is near a year, Yuto-kun.” She replies simply.  
  
“But you’re still great. You can fight. I can’t do anything about it.” Yuto compliment her.  
  
“Yeah. Well, shall I continue the explanation ?” the girl receive a nod and continue. “Let me see. Oh, the 2 of them were also straightly promoted into a Knight while other member usually had to take 1 step in a time to reach that position, and spend at least a year in each position.” Declare the Blacksmith girl. “Now, how long did it take for you before you received your 1st real assignment ?”  
  
Yuto think for a while. “About 7 or 8 months, why ?” he asks back.  
  
“See ? New-promoted members got their real 1st assignment after at least half of a year. But they were received their very 1st assignment after only a month or so, and they were only 12 back then !” she exclaims.  
  
“Hontou ?” Yuto is amazed.  
  
Before the girl can answer, the door is opened and the Paladin come in. His eyes showed tiredness and worried. But he keeps his warm smile on his face.  
  
“Sorry for the waiting minna.” He apologizes.  
  
Ryuuki stand from her seat and heading to his direction. “Where’s Ryosuke, Oji-san ?” she asks sraightly.  
  
He smiles gently before answering, “He’s not awaken yet. Now, I’d like to explain about your next assignment.”  
  
Ryuuki know she can’t complain, so she keeps quiet.  
  
“I received an information about some new stuffs which will be useful in making new ultimate weapon and some other research which will lead our victory upon our enemy. Those were placed in an abandoned building in the restricted district no. 17. But we have one problem, the place that we are heading to, already had it’s owner.” The Paladin speaks calmly.  
  
Ryuuki inhale deeply. “Darkness Falls.” She blurt out.  
  
The Paladin nod. “Correct. Shortly, I need the Blacksmiths to look for these stuffs, and the others to protect them. The Knights will be the Leader, and you’ll split into 2 sub-groups so the search will take less time.”  
  
“I suppose you call some back-ups Oji-san.” Ryuuki sit back in her previous seat.  
  
“Why do you think so ?” ask the man.  
  
Ryuuki stare out the window. “Because if we are really going to face against this 1 particular Org, we have to be ready to face a robot.”  
  
“Robot ?” as Chi confusedly.  
  
“Yes. Robot. As I told you before Oji-san, we met this weird girl with those weird guys who couldn’t stop fighting. We’d fought them once and they were all fell unconscious. But when she snapped her fingers, they were back on their feet, and they had those blank eyes. Their fighting style were also became much better than before. But I know that those guys were just human. The girl must did something to them.” She explains thoughtfully.  
  
No one is saying anything until the Paladin break the silence. “We’ll see that. As for now, I’ll just leave the grouping to you. You may dismiss.” He finished the meeting and leave the room.  
  
Ryuuki sigh. “What is this about ?” she asks herself.


	12. That Girl

Ryuuki had told her companions to have a gathering in her house. So today, all of them –save Ryuuki and Ryosuke- are standing in front of her house amazed.  
  
“The house is so big…” Yuto staring at the house in disbelief.  
  
“Are you sure we’re on the right address ?” Daiki ask his partner.  
  
Chi nods at him eagerly.  
  
Keito just chuckle while her partner is astonished at the view in front of him, as well as the other girls. Hikaru seemed excited by this situation which caused him to receive a whack from his partner.  
  
The boy is about to pout when the big door is opened. An old man appear and bow to them.  
  
“You must be Ryuuki-sama’s friends. She and Ryosuke-sama are already waiting in Ryuuki-sama’s study room. Come, I’ll take you there.” He leads the way.  
  
He takes them to the 2nd floor of the house and turn left. He stops in the 2nd door from the left and knocks.  
  
“Ryuuki-sama, Ryosuke-sama, your friends are here.” He calls.  
  
A sec later, the said girl open the door. “Aah, you’re fast !” she exclaims. “Arigatou Jirou-kun ! You may leave now !” she tells the old man. The latter bow and leave them. “Come on in !” she invites the others.  
  
Inside, they can see a big neat room with some racks filled with books surround the room. There are some tables and chairs in the middle of the room. There’s also small table and chair in the corner with a computer on it. Then they can see Ryosuke is sleeping on the sofa near the window.  
  
Ryuuki lead them to gather around the tables and have a seat.  
  
“Ryosuke and I have been discussing about the grouping of us.” She start as she spreads a paper. “I will go with Dai-chan, Naru-chan, Hikaru, and Maria-chan. So it means that Chi-chan, Sakura-chan, Keito and Yuto will go with Ryosuke. The paper contains some informations about the place we’re targeting and the Org we’re facing.” She hands over another paper to Yuto and Maria. “That contains some certain informations about the stuffs you’ll be searching. Any question ?” she asks.  
  
“Yeah, I have.” Keito replies. “Is it a good thing to sleep in this meeting ?” he asks in humiliating tone.  
  
Ryuuki turn to see her sleeping partner. “Oh, you mean Ryosuke. It’s okay. He knew already.” She speaks plainly. “Want some drink ?” she asks casually.  
  
Keito got pissed with her plain statement. “It’s not what I mean ! He’s a Knight, and a leader of this group ! He should’ve showed some respect to this meeting !” he shouts a little bit too loud.  
  
“Keito-kun ! Watch your words !” Sakura warn his partner.  
  
“Keito…”  
  
“Do you mind with my presence here ?” suddenly Ryosuke cut off his cousin’s words.  
  
The 9 teens turn to the speaker as he sits up from his sleep and stare at Keito coldly. Keito gulp but he keeps his eyes on him.  
  
Ryosuke break the staring-fight as he stands and head to the door.  
  
“Where are you going Ryo ?” Ryuuki ask the leaving boy.  
  
“Leaving. Bye Ryuu.” He waves and close the door behind him.  
  
Ryuuki rub her temple tiredly. “Look Keito. There’s a reason of why some certain people doing some certain thing.”  
  
“What do you mean ?” ask Keito calmly. But deep inside, he can’t deny that he was just doing something wrong.  
  
“Oji-san told him to come here to rest because his house is currently held a Shadow Division meeting. Definitely not a right place to rest.” She explains. Once Keito is about to say something, she cuts him. “I tried. But he said that he had to be in the meeting. He was just asleep when you all came.”  
  
“What’s wrong with Ryo-chan ?” Chi ask the question that Yuto is about to ask.  
  
Ryuuki shrug. “I’m not sure. He told me that he was just tired. As for me, it’s something else.”  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Ryosuke is heading to the park where Kota brought him sometimes ago. He can’t possibly go home since his father might haven’t finished the meeting yet. He was pissed with this Keito guy, so he won’t come back to Ryuuki’s house.  
  
He’s about to find a tree to lay on when he realized a girl is staring at him. He turns to see the girl, and she’s smiling at him. She’s wearing a white dress and holding a white coat on her hand. Ryosuke is confused by her coat since today is a sunny day where you don’t need any coat to wear.  
  
Ryosuke can see something lingered on the girl’s left hand as the girl turn and leave. By instinct, he follows this girl.  
  
After about 15 min, Ryosuke lose the girl’s track. He curses himself to let his guard down. He then look around the place and his eyes stopped in 1 particular house. His eyes widened as the realization struck him.  
  
“No way…” he murmurs. “This place is way too far…”  
  
“Remember this place Ryosuke-kun ?” a voice come from behind him.  
  
Ryosuke immediately turn and see the girl he was chasing right behind him. But once he examines the girl’s face, he recognize her. “Omae…”  
  
“If you were thinking about my sister, than you’re wrong. Shana is my older twin. I’m Rea, Kishimoto Rea.” She cuts off.  
  
Ryosuke can only stare in surprise.  
  
The girl smile. “You are interesting Ryosuke-kun. You have something in you which attracted my sister and me. But don’t worry, we’re not from the same side. She is indeed, interested in something else from you. Something more cruel I say. And that was triggered by something that I possesed, and she didn’t.”  
  
“What do you mean ?” Ryosuke startled.  
  
“I suppose not to feed someone more that they can swallow.” She declares mysteriously. “Now, do you remember this place Ryosuke-kun ?”  
  
Ryosuke keep silent for a while before giving her a faint nod. “But this must be a lie.” He adds.  
  
“Why do you think so ?” she asks curiously.  
  
Ryosuke stare the house once again. “Because, my house is further than this place. It’s not a place which you can reach by only 15 min of walking.” He says sadly.  
  
The girl tap his shoulder. “You’re trying to say that your past was a lie Ryosuke-kun ?”  
  
“It’s not like that !” Ryosuke burst.  
  
The girl keep on smiling. “Ryosuke-kun, don’t you ever forget your past. Though it was hurtful, but it made you your present. It gave you power to become your now. You will never be who you are now without your past. That’s all I can say.” Then suddenly, the view around Ryosuke begin to changing into an unfamiliar place.  
  
The girl seemed undisturbed by the change as she squeezes Ryosuke’s shoulder. Ryosuke straightly turn to face her and was shocked to see the same eyes that his mother always used to make him sleep.  
  
“Worry not, Ryosuke-kun. You’ll be just fine.” And the familiar darkness bound him.


	13. Short Visit

“Admit it Keito, you’re just jealous of Ryo-chan.” Chi point out.  
  
They’re on their way home from Ryuuki’s house, and Keito won’t stop talking about Ryosuke.  
  
Keito’s face become stern. “What do you mean ?” he lies.  
  
Daiki chuckle. “You know what that mean. We know that you’ve been tailing Ryo-chan since you both were Rookies. But then, even until now, you’re still 1 step behind him.”  
  
Keito gave no response, just a face which become more stern.  
  
“Ryo-chan got promoted into a Knight for only after 10 days after his entrance, but you have to wait until 10 months for being promoted into a Defender. Ryo-chan received his very 1st mission for after only a month and a week, but you have to wait until 7 months and a week to received yours.” Chi continue.  
  
“H-how do you know ?” Keito ask sternly.  
  
“Is that matter ? Look Keito, we know you’re jealous of him. We know that you thought he received all of that just because his father is the Paladin, but you need to know Keito, that his parents were actually disagree when Ryo-chan decided to join the Org.” Daiki explain.  
  
All eyes, except for Chi, turn to face him in disbelieve.  
  
“Hontou ?” ask the Joker’s partner.  
  
Chi and Daiki nod together. “Ryuu-chan told us that, but she said she didn’t know why. She was just saying that Ryo-chan’s parents were actually planned on keeping him in the Goblet Division since he insisted on joining the Org. But she said that it was the Goddess herself who asked them to put Ryo-chan as a Knight. The Goddess said that Ryo-chan was born a fighter.” Inform the older of the 2 Gunslingers.  
  
“T-the Goddess ?” Maria was startled.  
  
“Un.” Chi confirm. “Ryuu-chan told us that all she knew is that Ryo-chan was not as strong as he looked like. That was the only reason she received from Ryo-chan’s parents considering their disapproval of him joining the Org.”  
  
“I never knew.” Yuto whisper.  
  
“Of course you don’t.” Chi pout annoyedly. “That was happening long before you joined the Org. Even before any of us joined the Org.” For some reason, Chi just don’t like this Nakajima boy.  
  
Yuto just frown. He doesn’t mind about the way Chi spoke to him. He was too deep in thought. He wondered what happened to his once bestfriend after he left their hometown.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ryosuke can hear faint noises as he slowly regained his consciousness. He feel a warm feeling surround him. As he finally opened his eyes, he found himself laying on a bed in an unfamiliar room. Strangely, the blanket which covered him smell familiar to him.  
  
His vision is still blurry as he tries to sit. He rubs his eyes slowly to get a clearer view when a familiar voice called his name.  
  
“Ryo-chan ? You’re awake ?”  
  
Ryosuke turn to the door way and found an older figure standing there. Both hands holding a cup of ramen.  
  
“Kou-nii ?” Ryosuke ask hesitantly.  
  
The called boy just smile as he walks toward him and hand him 1 of the ramen. “Eat. I know you haven’t eaten anything today, have you ?” As the younger take the ramen and stare at him confusedly, he adds. “You were kicked out this morning without a breakfast right ? And I heard that you were leaving Ryuuki’s house without lunch. No wonder you were collapsing back then.”  
  
“I wasn’t collapsed.” Ryosuke corrected him. “I was asleep.”  
  
The older boy giggle. “No need to be shy Ryo. I know…”  
  
“I’m not shy. I’m telling you the truth. I met a strange girl in the park and so I followed her. But she disappeared and then came out and talked to me that I’m attracted for her and her sister. No, it’s not like that.” Ryosuke snap as he see the grin in Kota’s face. “It’s more like to, what I have inside me. That’s what she said.”  
  
“And then ?” Kota ask.  
  
“Then she spoke about my past and present. He told me not to forget my past because it’s what make me strong. After that, she gave me that look and I was asleep.” Ryosuke continue.  
  
“What look ?” the older ask curiously.  
  
Ryosuke frown. “The same look which Ka-chan used to make me sleep.”  
  
“How…?”  
  
“Wakanai. It just did.” Ryosuke answer before Kota can finish his question.  
  
Kota frown by Ryosuke’s strange story.  
  
“One more thing. She told me that her name is Kishimoto Rea, the twin sister of Shana.” Ryosuke speak quietly. Though he never told Kota the story, he knew that the older knew about this Shana from his father and Ryuuki.  
  
After several min of awkward silence, Kota speak up. “Well, that doesn’t matter now. Just eat your ramen before it cold.”  
  
Ryosuke just do what he’d been told without complaining. Several sec later he open up a new coversation. “Kou-nii, how long I’d been slept ?”  
  
“I found you about 2 hours ago 5 blocks away from here. So I brought you here to my apartment instead of your house since it’s closer.” He answered calmly. He can see Ryosuke’s eyes looking at his watch in shock. “I’d informed your parents. No need to worry.” Kota console the younger.  
  
Ryosuke feel relaxed upon Kota’s words and he continuing on eating his meal. He ate real slowly as he actually has no appetite at all. But he doesn’t want to argue Kota so he just keep eating. 30 min later he finally finished his food. Kota then take the cup from his hand and leave just to come back with a glass of strawberry milkshake. Ryosuke thanked him after he also finished the drink. He was actually surprised since Kota gave him no comment upon his unpassionate attitude.  
  
“Now, would you like to rest here or just go home ?” Kota ask him after he came back from washing the dishes.  
  
Ryosuke think for a while before answering, “I’ll just go home.”  
  
“Okay. Chotto.” Kota reach his cupboard and pull a dark-blue jacket which he give to Ryosuke.  
  
“Huh ?” Ryosuke stare him confusedly.  
  
“It’s getting dark now, and you only got that thin shirt on you. We don’t want you to catch cold, do we ?” he explains gently.  
  
Ryosuke just nod and wear the jacket which seemed a little too big for him. The, as when he’s about to get out of the bed, he felt that his body is being lifted. The next thing he know is that he’s already on Kota’s back.  
  
“K-Kou-nii ! What are you doing ?!” he blushes.  
  
“So you can rest on my back while I’m taking you home.” The older replies calmly as he starts to walk outside.  
  
“I can walk by myself !” Ryosuke keep struggling let him down. After a few min, Ryosuke finally give up as he let Kota piggybacked him home. In fact, he find it comfortable as the steady pace of Kota’s breath soothing him. He slowly drifted to slumber as he closes his eyes.  
  
“Ryo-chan, I heard that you have to group up with some people for your next assignment, is that true ?” the older ask. “Ryo-chan ?” he calls again as he received no response.  
  
Kota stop and try to turn to see the younger boy’s face and found him sleeping peacefully. He smiles as he resuming his walk toward the younger boy’s house.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
“Ryo-chan, Ryo-chan wake up.” Kota shake the boy’s body slightly.  
  
Ryosuke yawn and rub his eyes slowly. “Kou-nii, nande ?” he asks sleepily.  
  
“We’re here.” The older answered as he slowly put Ryosuke on his feet.  
  
Ryosuke startled for a while before he realized that he’s home already. “Un.Arigatou for taking me home. Want to come in ?” Ryosuke ask him but receive a no from the older. He is about to open the door when he turns back to face the older boy.  
  
“What’s wrong Ryo-chan ?” Kota ask him confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head faintly. “I’m glad you’re here.” He utters slowly and enter the house.  
  
Kota smile. “I’m glad you’re here too, Ryo-chan.” He whispers before turn around and walk the opposite direction.


	14. Before You Go

_’Gather by the Doujo by 11 am. Ryuuki.’_  
  
Ryosuke opened up his phone to read that message as a morning greeting. He yawns and slowly drags his feet to take a bath. 30 min later he enters the kitchen to eat his breakfast. He yawns a couple of times as he eats. A few min later, his father accompany him in the kitchen but take nothing for the breakfast.  
  
“Why don’t you eat something ?” he asks.  
  
“I already had breakfast.” His father answer casually.  
  
“Sou ka. Ka-chan wa ?” he asks again.  
  
“She’s still sleeping. She was overselpt last night.” Again the casual reply came from his father.  
  
Ryosuke shrug and continue his breakfast. Once he finished, he clean the table and is about to wash the dishes when his father stop him.  
  
“Michi will take care of them later. Now, I need you to come with me Ryosuke.” He speaks slowly.  
  
Ryosuke nod as he put his dishes at the kitchen sin and follow his father who is already leaving.  
  
After several min walking in silence, they arrived at one of the Healer’s ward. Ryosuke recognize this room as his mother’s ward.  
  
“What are we going to do in Ka-chan’s ward ?” Ryosuke ask nervously.  
  
“Ryosuke, you know that we care a lot about you right ?” his father ignore his question.  
  
“Eh ? O-of course I do, why ?” the boy feel confused.  
  
“Ryosuke, please sit on the bed.” His father still ignore him.  
  
Ryosuke just headed to the bed and sit on it. He’s confused and unexpectedly nervous.  
  
His father seemed busy with some stuffs from the drawer and when he coming closer, Ryosuke can see him holding a small can contained some unknown liquid and an injection on his right hand, and a hand towel with a bowl of water on his left.  
  
“Ryosuke, your mother had told you about you being poisoned, hadn’t she ?” Ryosuke nod upon his question. “Well, we tried to make a cure for it, and she finished it last night.”  
  
Ryosuke tilt his head in confusion. He still can’t get it why his father put that solemn face.  
  
“Today’s assignment will be rather hard for you, that’s why we kind of rushed it. We didn’t want anything happened to you. However, there’s no guarantee that this cure will fully cleaned you, but at least I am sure that this will make you feel much better.” The man explain gently. Out of sudden, his face turn gloom. “But there’s one problem left.”  
  
“What is it ?” Ryosuke ask impatiently.  
  
“After we tested it to some animals, they mostly left dying for hours as the cure took effect. But indeed, they were healthier and better than before.” He explains. “The process is going to be unimaginably painful my son.”  
  
Ryosuke widen his eyes and gulp.  
  
“So I’ll leave the choice for you.” Ryosuke’s father take his arm and rubbing his finger on it.  
  
Ryosuke is anxious. He trusts his parents and glad that they’re trying so hard for him. But on the other hand, he has to admit that he’s scared. He rush in his head between ‘yes’ and ‘no’. He has to choose in between to be brave, or to give up.  
  
 _“Worry not, Ryosuke-kun. You’ll be just fine.”_  
  
“I’ll take it. I’ll take the risk.” Ryosuke feel a sudden strength flow inside him.  
  
His father stop rubbing his hand. He was surprised by the confidence in his son’s voice. But then, he snaps back as he smiles. “Very well.” And then he takes the injection and fill it with the liquid from the small can. “Why don’t you lay down ?” he asks as he does so.  
  
Ryosuke slowly lay his body on the bed and wait for his father to start the process.  
  
“Ready ?” his father ask him nervously.  
  
Ryosuke nod his head confidently and his father inject the cure to his right arm slowly.  
  
At first, Ryosuke only feel the slight pain as the needle made contact with his arm, but after his father pull the needle away, he starts to feel a great pain flowing through his body. He feels as if air were sucked from his lungs and blood were drained from his veins. He screams as he feels his body burned and his head seemed going to explode. He grabs the bedsheet and holds it tight as if it could reduce the pain. He can faintly hear his father speaking as he keeps on struggling with the pain. Tears are flowing from his dark-brown eyes as the pain overcome his body.  
  
The next thing Ryosuke know is that his body being pulled into a tight embrace. He can hear his father is sobbing as he says shakily, “Gomen Ryosuke. Hontou ni gomen. I wish I can do anything to take away the pain. Anything. God, if I can I’d like to suffer the pain for you. Gomen my son.”  
  
But that’s enough for Ryosuke. Those words are enough to warm his soul. He feels the pain is easing up slowly. He loosened his grip on the bedsheet as air begin to fill his lungs and blood begin to flow inside his veins. He slowly hugs his father back. He still can feel fresh tears on his cheek but he doesn’t mind. He smiles as he tries to speak, “Arigatou tou-chan. Daijobu.” He utters weakly.  
  
He can feel his father tightened his hug and smile more. A sec later, he passed out in exhaustion.  
  
**********************************************************************************************************  
  
Several hours later, Ryosuke wake up feeling a hand stroking his hair softly and a wet warm thing on his forehead. He touch his forehead and take a wet towel from it. His gaze turn to face the owner of the hand who is caressing him.  
  
“Tou-chan…” he calls with his hoarse voice.  
  
The man smile warmly at him as he takes the towel off of his head. “How are you feeling ?” he asks worriedly.  
  
“Fine.” He answered weakly. “Just a little tired.” He adds.  
  
His father smile as his hand continuing to caress his son’s hair.  
  
“Tou-chan ?” called the laying boy.  
  
“hmm ?” replied his father.  
  
“What time is it now ?” Ryosuke remember that Ryuuki told him to gather at 11.  
  
The father take a glance to his watch. “It’s 12.30 now. Why ?”  
  
Ryosuke sit up abruptly but stopped as he feels dizzy. “Ouch…” he rubs his head.  
  
“Slow down Ryo.” The man gently push Ryosuke back to bed. “What’s wrong ?” he asks later.  
  
“I can’t stay here ! We should gather by 1,5 hours ago !” Ryosuke exclaim panickedly as he tries to get off of the bed.  
  
“Hang on there. No need to worry. I informed the others to postponed the leaving for after lunch.” The Paladin try to calm his son.  
  
Ryosuke stunned for a moment before he finally can relax himself.  
  
“You should eat too. Come on. Lunch is ready.” The Paladin help him stand and help him walk slowly.  
  
“Really tou-chan, I can just walk by myself.” Ryosuke assure his father.  
  
The Paladin don’t seem to covinced but let him walk by himself indeed. 10 min later, they arrived at the dining room and seated themselves at their usual seats. Ryosuke see a few more seats are added. A min later, Ryosuke’s mother join them bringing foods on both her hands. She looked suspicious, but she managed to hold herself. The Paladin then ask his butler to call the others.  
  
The said man then leave and return a few min later with 9 teens tailing him.  
  
“Kids ! Come on ! Seat yourself !” the Paladin call. “Arigatou Jun, you may leave now.” He adds.  
  
The said man bow and leave the room. As for the newcomers, they are all hesitant to join the lunch, except for Ryuuki.  
  
“It’s okay minna.” Ryuuki tell her companions as she seated herself across her partner.  
  
After that, the other 8 slowly seated themselves around the big table. Chi send a glare to Yuto as the latter try to sit beside Ryosuke and take the seat instead. Yuto shrug as he sits between Daiki and Maria. Hikaru try to sit beside Ryuuki but beated by Sakura as she sits there first with Keito beside him so he sits beside Keito and his partner.  
  
“Now, let’s pray before we eat.” The oldest man speak up.  
  
After that, all of them are praying and start to eat.  
  
“Say Ryosuke, where did you go ?” Ryuuki suddenly ask.  
  
Ryosuke lift his head and stare her for a moment before resuming his meal. “Nowhere special.”  
  
But Ryuuki is persistent. “We were waiting for you ! What did you do ?”  
  
“Nothing important.” He replies expressionless.  
  
Ryuuki is now so annoyed as she almost slam her chopsticks. “What’s up Ryosuke ?” she asks impatiently.  
  
“Ceiling.” The boy simply answer.  
  
“It’s not…”  
  
“Stop it, can you ? We’re eating now.” The Main Healer stop the 2.  
  
“She’s right.” The Paladin agree. “Beside, I want you all to keep focus before you go.”


	15. It's A Big Day Out There

The 10 teens and the Paladin are now gathering inside the Paladin’s office and the 2 Knights are currently sitting in front of the desk, receiving some stuffs. Then the 2 of them stand and give the other teens some of them.  
  
Chi and Daiki are both stunned as they both receive the newest guns.  
  
“Anou,” Chi started, taking all people attention.  
  
“What is it, Chinen ?” The Paladin ask.  
  
“Are you sure that you’re going to give us, these ?” the little boy ask as he shows the gun.  
  
Ryosuke tak a short glance toward his father before resuming his job while saying, “It’s all yours Yuri. Just accept that.”  
  
“Done.” Ryuuki state as she finished what she’d been doing in her PDA. “We are ready to leave anytime.”  
  
The Paladin smile. “Good. Well, all I can say now is, Ganbarimasu. We’ll be expecting you for dinner.” He says calmly and then leave.  
  
Ryosuke and Ryuuki are also heading out, followed by the rest of the team.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
“So here we are.” Hikaru seemed excited as they arrived at the District no.17.  
  
Naru whack his head. “It’s not something you should feel excited about !”  
  
Ryuuki chuckle slightly. “Look. Guys, we’re going together until this turn. My group will take right, Ryosuke’s group will take left.” Ryuuki show the way from her PDA and received some nods from others.  
  
“We’ll enter now.” Ryosuke utter as he opens the van’s door and walking out, followed by his companions.  
  
They walk inside the building and start to move carefully until the turn they should separate.  
  
“It’s weird. Not even a single kitten.” Ryuuki whisper.  
  
“hmm. We should keep going anyway. I had a feeling they’d prepared some tigers inside.” Ryosuke speak up his thought.  
  
The girl nod as she leads her group to the right side while Ryosuke lead his to the right side. Yuto turn to see his partner walking away. It’s weird without her around. He feels incomplete. And he has a bad feeling about all of these. Soon, he realized that they’re no longer walk in secrecy.  
  
“Yama-chan ?” he calls.  
  
“mmh.” The older boy reply shortly.  
  
“Is it okay like this ? I mean, what if somebody found us ?” he asks concernedly.  
  
“It’s good. They didn’t even put a CCTV. It’s whether they didn’t think it’s necessary or they’d put a big trap inside, I don’t know. But I know it won’t be a problem, yet.” Ryosuke whispered his last word so it’s just himself who can hear it.  
  
“Che, trying to show off that you’re strong, eh ?” Keito blurt out. “Bet you’d just got Es your whole time in this Org. Ds the least.” He adds confidently.  
  
“Keito-kun !” his partner exclaim.  
  
Ryosuke don’t even bothered to look at him as he speaks coldly, “Then why do you think I was assigned in a Lv A assignment now ?”  
  
“What ? I never recalled this assignment as an A ?” Keito commented confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke chuckle. “My father gave Yuri and Daiki the new guns right ? Well, he planned on someone else before actually. And he also loaded me and Ryuuki with full weaponry. He only loaded us with full weaponry when we had to faced Lv A only. Can’t you even read the signs ?” Ryosuke state plainly.  
  
Keito seemed pissed of by his sentence while Sakura just shake her head in disbelief. Chi is giggling secretly. As for Yuto, he put a confused look in his face.  
  
“Anou…” he starts.  
  
Ryosuke turn to show him that he’s paying attention.  
  
“What were you talking about ?” he asks.  
  
Ryosuke stop in his track to stare him. He has this cold expression on his face, yet, Yuto can feel a slight warmth through his eyes.  
  
“Unbelievable.” He mumbles as he start to walk again. “We were talking about the difficulty level of the assignments given from our Org.” he stops to think for a while before continuing. “I’ll make it short for you. Lv E assignment is the easiest one. These assignment mostly given to newly promoted members. Lv D is 1 step harder than Es, mostly accepted by Defender. Lv C assignment usually considering to human-tracking or hunting, which is mostly given to Gunslinger and Hunter. Lv B contain the same assignment with Cs, it’s just the process are harder. Bs usually given to Knight. Lv A assignment is the hardest assignment. It contains random type of assignments. Only the high-ranked of each grades can receive these assignment, but they’re mostly given to the Knight.”  
  
Yuto mouthing an ‘O’ in his mouth.  
  
“But there’s 1 other level of assignment. These assignment consist a matter of huge amounts of life-threatened, the existence of our Org, and such emergencies. These assignment called Lv X assignment. These are taken by the people of Shadow Division only. The Ninja, The Ranger, and The Assassin.” Ryosuke finished his explanation.  
  
“Rumor has it that once you entered this Shadow Division, you can never resigned except you’re dead.” Chi add.  
  
“Eh ? What is that suppose to mean ? I thought you may resign anytime if you feel like to, as long as you don’t break the secret.” Yuto utter.  
  
“Once you walk under the Shadow, you will never see the light anymore.” Ryosuke say calmly. “Since what they do are categorized as dangerous, they have to keep their identity for themselves or they might be killed by people who wished for revenge. Even some of them are listed dead in the country in order to protect their existence. Almost no one ever see their faces ever again when these people join the Shadow Division. They’re rarely come to a meeting since they already have their own. You remember the people who were wore masks in our last meeting ? They’re some people from Shadow Division.”  
  
“Hontou ?” Yuto ask for confirmation.  
  
“Un. But that was not even half of them. Most of their times were usually spent to fight or defend.” Assure Ryosuke.  
  
“Have any of you met any of these guys before ?” Yuto ask curiously.  
  
Keito just shrug while Sakura shake her head. Chi utter a ‘no’ while looking on the floor.  
  
Yuto turn to see Ryosuke. “What about you Yama-chan ?” he asks.  
  
“There were a pair of Knights who were promoted to be an assassin a month after I was promoted as a Knight. We were quite close. And there are a pair of Rangers that seemed like to bugging me around ever since I accidentally met them when they were going to met my father 3 years ago. Some Shadows were coming in and out every week to my house and I came to learnt who they are. And apparently, there’s 1 Ninja who is currently residing in our house.” He tells the tall boy.  
  
“Eh ? I never remembered knowing a Ninja is lived in your house ?” Chi whine.  
  
“Actually, you all met him. He’s Morita Jun, my father’s butler.” Replied Ryosuke.  
  
“Eh ?” Chi stare at the older boy in disbelief.  
  
“His partner were died when I was 10. I remembered he yelled at my father that he didn’t wanted any other partner when my father tried to paired him with someone else. At the end, my father gave up as he let Jun-kun to be his butler so he wouldn’t need to had any other partner, and in the same time, didn’t resigned the Org.” informed the calm boy.  
  
“Why did he so persistent about his partner ?” the only girl in the group ask.  
  
“Because he loved his partner too much.” Answered the Knight quietly. “His partner in fighting, was also his partner in love. Saya-san, was his wife.”  
  
The others are shocked with his statement. Until suddenly, the leader stop his track.  
  
“What’s wrong Yama-chan ?” Yuto ask worriedly.  
  
“shh ! I can hear something.” He signed the others to be quiet.  
  
Keito try to hear but got annoyed as he hears nothing. “What do you mean ? I can’t hear anything !” he asks impatiently.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t reply as he start to walk again. But this time, faster and quieter. A few min later, he stops his track again. Keito is about to complain when Ryosuke raise his index finger to his mouth. Then, he points out to the small corridor on their right a few metres away. Faintly, they can hear a sound of water. When they walk closer, they can see dim light comes from the corridor. Once they reach the corridor, they were amazed by the view before their eyes.  
  
There’s a beautiful little fountain in that corner with water splashing everywhere. A warm white artificial light surround the fountain. But what astonished them the most is the lone figure sitting in the middle of the fountain. It’s a figure of a girl in pale-red dress about her knee. Her bare feet immerse in the water elegantly. Her long black hair hang loosely to his back. She’s closing her eyes with a sweet smile plastered beautifully.  
  
However, Yuto found Ryosuke show coldness in his face instead of amazed. His eyes seemed dangerous and he has this murderous aura around him. Yuto wondered what make him angry toward this girl. He examines his other companions to see if any of them show similar expression with Ryosuke but only found the enchanted look in their faces.  
  
“Yama-chan ? What’s wrong ?” Yuto dare to ask.  
  
But the latter doesn’t answer him as he keeps his stern face on him. Instead of taking Ryosuke’s attention, his voice make the girl realized their presence as she opens her eyes. Her smile got wider as she see Ryosuke’s there.  
  
“Hisashiburi, Ryosuke-kun.” She calls sweetly. It seems like you can be drowned by her voice only.  
  
“Omae…”


	16. Disaster

“Ne, Ru, my heart keep beating so fast since an hour ago.” Kota tell the girl who is reading a book while laying on her bed.  
  
“mmh.. I guess that’s because you love me so much.” The girl reply plainly.  
  
Kota blush at her comment. “It’s not that ! It, it gave me this uneasy feeling. As if something bad will happen. And somehow, Ryo-chan’s face plopped into my mind. I’m worried about him, Ru.” Kota utter quietly.  
  
The said girl finally has her full attention. She sits up and put her book away as she watches her partner concernedly. “He’ll be just fine Ko. You just think too much.” She consoles the boy.  
  
Kota inhale deeply. “I hope so.” He comments sadly.  
  
The girl keep on staring him until her phone’s ringing. She immediately picking it up as she greets, “Moshi-moshi ? Nigeru Runa’s speaking.”  
  
She waits for the caller to speak before responding, “Wakarimasu. We’ll be leaving soon.” And then she hung up.  
  
“Who was that ?” Kota ask the girl.  
  
Runa stand up and start picking up things. “That was Eisuke-kun. He was saying that he tried to reach you but you didn’t picked up.” She answered him as she walks to the bathroom.  
  
“I forgot my cell at my apartment. So what did he say ?” Kota ask her loudly from outside the bathroom.  
  
Runa come out a min later, already dressed in her assassin’s outfit. “He wanted us to go here. Now.” She shows Kota her phone as she wears a black bandage on his left wrist and put some stuffs inside her bag.  
  
“Eh ?” Kota look at the phone confusedly. “But this is…”

***  
  
Ryosuke say nothing as he keep staring the girl before their eyes dangerously.  
  
“You know this girl Ryo-chan ?” Chi ask the boy hesitantly.  
  
“Let me introduce myself.” The girl started. “I’m Shana.” She smiles.  
  
“What do you want ?” Ryosuke ask coldly.  
  
The girl’s smile just become wider. “Did I told you that before ? I want you, Ryosuke-kun. Despite the fact that someone else owned you, I don’t give up.”  
  
“Huh ?” Keito stare at the girl then to Ryosuke confusedly.  
  
“There’s no way in the world I will come to someone who was trying to kill me.” Ryosuke smirk slightly.  
  
“Trying to kill you ?!” Sakura exclaim a little too loud.  
  
“Why did you come up with that conclusion ?” the girl ask calmly.  
  
“I know it was you who threw the knife.” Ryosuke state.  
  
The girl smile again. “I wasn’t trying to kill you, Ryosuke-kun. I was just slowing you down a bit. It’s unhealthy to work for too fast, you know.” She speaks up confidently.  
  
Ryosuke sigh. “Of course. Like it’s true.”  
  
Shana tilt her head slightly. “It’s not my matter whether you trust me or not actually.” She comments.  
  
“it’s useless to speak here with you.” Ryosuke is about to leave when she speaks up.  
  
“Ryosuke-kun, you have to realize your position. You can’t resist me now. If the situation is different, you may can get away from me since you are basically stronger than me and my men. I doubt that even 100 men of mine can handle you. But now, the situation is rather a disadvantage for you. You can’t deny the fact that your body can’t provide your intense determination. And beside that, you’ve got company of yours that you need to, what should I say, protect.” She speaks clearly.  
  
Ryosuke is fall into a silence for a brief moment before he turns back to face the girl and fastly throw a blade toward her which flow through her head and stabbed the hard wall instead. “See ? You don’t even dare to face me with your real body.” He utters.  
  
The girl just grin. “Why don’t you just come to me Ryosuke-kun ? In order to keep your friends safe. To keep your ‘love’ safe.”  
  
“They’re not babies that needed me to guard them. So I’d sticked to my decision. Threat, or no threat.” Ryosuke dash pass the girl to take off his blade and return to his 1st position in a second. “You will never have me. I’m not a thing.” Then he finally leave her. His companions follow him wordlessly since they totally startled of what just happened.  
  
“Yama-chan…”  
  
“No Yuto, I’m not saying anything.” Ryosuke cut before Yuto can finished his sentence.  
  
A few min, they finally arrived at their destination. Ryosuke tell the other 3 to help Yuto to find what he’s looking so it would finished early. He put back his cell into his pocket after sending a message to Ryuuki to do the same with her group and start to look around.  
  
Several hours later, they finished their duty and begin to walk out. But then as they reach the door, they can see bunch of people are walking toward them.  
  
“We should take another route.” Ryosuke close the door and try to hold it with everything he can move.  
  
“Why don’t we just faced these guys ? They don’t seem that strong.” Keito suggest.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head as he tries to find another way out. “Negative. They have those blank eyes. They were definitely controlled. I was fighting those kind of guys and we were hardly win. There were just 4 of them back then. And there are at least 50 men now. We won’t fight them unless we really have to.” He tells his nakama. “This way.” He adds as he found another door.  
  
The door he was blocking is now shaking dangerously. And once it almost break, they already left the room. They run following the only path ahead them. Until at last, the small corridor end as they enter a huge empty room with 1 way across them. And there’s a closed door on their right.  
  
“Where should we go ?” Chi ask nervously.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t answer as they hear footsteps coming closer from the way across them. A second later, Ryuuki and the others can be seen coming that way.  
  
“Ryosuke ?” the Knight girl ask confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke frown. “You were chased too.” He states.  
  
Ryuuki nod faintly. “So what are we going to do now ?” she asks.  
  
Ryosuke stare the closed door thoughtfully. He feels bad aura comes from that way. He looks above and found it’s impossible to get away that way. They have no other choice. They have to fight. As he’s about to speak up, they hear another footsteps coming from both ways. And soon, the huge room is filled with hundred of people.  
  
“I guess we have no other option.” Hikaru declare.  
  
Strangely, those guys don’t move an inch from where they come. Instead, the very same girl appear from the closed door wearing the same dress. Just this time, she’s wearing heel and white-lab coat. She doesn’t say anything as she snaps her finger and those guys are starting to attack them.  
  
The 10 teens have no time to think as they begin to fight back. But these men are not even fell down when the teens attack them in a very hard attacks which can make normal people fall unconscious. Some guys indeed falling down when Chi and Daiki shot them at the crucial area.  
  
Taking the idea, Ryosuke take his own gun and begin to shooting some men. Their amount is decreasing, but soon, all the shooters running out their ammo. Ryosuke then draw his blade and start attacking those guys with the sword. Their opponents are indeed stumbling down. He can see his partner is doing the same. As well as the Hunters. Chi and Daiki begin to shoot again as they finished loading their ammo. Yuto and Maria are slightly staying away of the fight.  
  
They managed to decrease their opponents’ number into half of them, but they’re already exhausted at that moment. Ryosuke know he’s reaching his limit already but he can’t just give up. The fatigue made him caught off guard as he tripped and fall hard on the floor. He has no time to move as one of the man is about to punch him hard. He closes his eyes but startled as he felt nothing. He finally open his eyes and see the man who was about to attack him fell unconscious in front of him.  
  
“I guess we’re not late for the party.” A voice come from behind him. Then a hand offered to help him up.  
  
Ryosuke take the hand and examine the figure before him. He is wearing balck outfit and his face is coveres with black mask, but Ryosuke recognize this boy.  
  
“Kou-nii ?” he calls.  
  
“We’re here for the help, Ryo-chan.” He replies as he start attacking some opponents.  
  
In short time, they finally able to beat them all.  
  
“What is that girl doing here ?” Kota ask his brother-like.  
  
“She’s those people’s boss.” Ryosuke answered plainly.  
  
“Then why is she smiling ?” the older ask again.  
  
Ryosuke shrug. He doesn’t know too why this Shana keep smiling as if she’s the winner.  
  
“Are you guys alright ?” he can hear a voice speaking.  
  
Ryosuke turn to see his companions and the newcomers. Aside of Kota and Runa, he can also recognize Takaki and Kazu. He watches his mates slowly nodding while panting hardly, except for Yuto and Maria.  
  
“Che, always be the mother hen, huh, Kazu ?” Takaki tease the younger boy.  
  
“You better watch your mouth Yuuyan.” His partner stare him dangerously.  
  
“Don’t start guys.” Warned Kota’s partner.  
  
Takaki quickly bow down. “Hai, Ru-Ru-Hime.” He says gently.  
  
Kota hit his head hard.  
  
“What’s that for ?” Takaki whine.  
  
“For fooling around.” Kota simply reply, made Ryosuke chuckle.  
  
“Sounds lovely.” A girl voice blurt out.  
  
Ryosuke secretly cursed. He turns to face the the forgotten girl but startled when found she’s no longer stand there. He turns around and see the girl is grinning behind them. She holds something on her hand and before anyone can react, she throw it toward Yuto’s direction.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t even think when he running to his bestfriend. The knife is flying fast but it seemed like a slow motion for Ryosuke. He push Yuto down as he himself has no time to dodge as the knife hit his chest instead. The others can only stare as they watch Ryosuke is falling slowly.  
  
“RYOSUKE !” Kota was the 1st to react as he runs toward the younger boy and lift his head to his lap.  
  
The others soon surround the boy as Ryosuke is now gasping for air and sweating hard.  
  
“Don’t you dare to close your eyes !” Kota almost cry at the moment when the younger boy’s eyes start closing. He already take off his mask as he yells. “Do something any of you !”  
  
Kazu immediately check his wound. “I’ll take the knife. Someone please hold the wound.” He also has his mask removed as he says shakily.  
  
Runa and Takaki are also take off their mask as they inhale every single breath deeply.  
  
Kazu is now holding the knife and take it off while Kota, using his free hand push the wounded chest quickly. They can hear Ryosuke groan in pain as Kazu did so.  
  
Runa approach the 2 boys as she uses her bandage on her wrist to cover Ryosuke’s wound. Takaki soon give her more bandages as it seemed not enough to cover Ryosuke’s wounded chest.  
  
“It’s the least that we can do. But I doubt the bandage will last more than 10 min.” she informs her partner as she finished her job.  
  
“I’ll give it a try.” Kota lift the younger boy to his back and start rushing out the room, leaving the others to finish the business.  
  
“Ru ?” Takaki call the girl.  
  
Runa turn to face him. “Nande ?” she asks.  
  
Takaki look around before he saying, “The girl from before disappeared.”


	17. The Breakdown

Now the 9 teens just watching the burnt building behind them, while the 3 Shadows are busy with their own business. 2 in the front seats of the van, while 1 other in the backseat working with her cellphone.  
  
The last 10 min had been the most crucial times of their life.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“Ru ?” Takaki called Runa._  
  
 _Runa turned to face him. “Nande ?” she asked._  
  
 _Takaki looked around before he saying, “The girl from before disappeared.”_  
  
 _“We’ll think about that girl later. I believe the Goddess has something to say about it. As for now, we should finish what we started.” Runa declared after a brief pause._  
  
 _Kazu was the 1st to react. “Fine then. We will need at least 7 min to get us out, and 9 min to get prepared.” He watched a gadget in his hand._  
  
 _“I’ll lead them out. You’ll cover the area, Kazu. You think you can handle it by yourself from inside, Yu ?” she asked her companions._  
  
 _“Don’t worry.” Takaki smirked as he bowed deep. “You can always count on me, Hime.”_  
  
 _The only assassin ignored his flirt as he turned to the 9 teens. “We’ll be leaving now. And fast.”_  
  
 _After that, Runa led them ran outside. Kazu was right behind them while Takaki took another route. As they reached outside, Kazu left the group as Runa led the 9 teens to the van._  
  
 _“You wait here. I’ll be back soon.” Runa put her mask on and left._  
  
 _Couple min later, she returned with Kazu and waited inside the van. Not so long after, they could see Takaki jumped from the rooftop and entered the van. He started to ride the van away. A few sec later, they could hear explosion came from the building where they just left._  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“Moshi-moshi ?” Runa pick up her phone as it finally rang after several min of waiting. “Wakatta. I’ll be there soon. You take care.” Then she hung up.  
  
“What did he said ?” Takaki ask from the driver’s seat.  
  
“The meeting is cancelled. We were told to take the teens home.”  
  
Takaki give no response. Indeed, his partner turn and ask, “How is he ?”  
  
Runa shake her head.  
  
“This is all my fault.” Yuto sobs. “If, if only I…”  
  
“It’s no one’s fault. The girl just took a chance. In fact, I actually thought that this was she wanted.” Runa state firmly. “Drop me by the next corner, Yuya. I need to grab something from Ko’s place.” She adds.  
  
“I’m coming with you !” Ryuuki burst out.  
  
Ryuuki seemed hesitant at 1st, but after Takaki stop the van she finally agree. “Fine then. Come on.” She get out from the van, followed by Ryuuki. “I’ll call you later for confirmation.” She informs the 2 Rangers before they drive away.  
  
The 2 girls walk in silence until they arrived at Kota’s apartment. Runa unlock the door with the spare key she has. Once they’re inside, the older immediately grab some clothes from Kota’s bedroom and some other stuffs and put them all in a bag which she carry on her back. She signed Ryuuki to go out and rushed to the Paladin’s house with Kota’s motorcycle.  
  
Once they arrived, they can see a white car parked in front of the house. They soon walk fastly toward the Healer’s ward and see 4 person waiting outside 1 particular room. They can see the Paladin is currently soothing his sobbing wife in one side of a bench while Kota sitting alone with his head down on the other side of the bench. There’s also a man in white turtleneck shirt and dark-brown pants standing near the door.  
  
Runa tap her partner’s shoulder lightly as the boy lift his head up.  
  
“What happened ? Why does Sora-kun stay outside ?” she asks concernedly.  
  
Kota shake his hand. “This is so bad , Ru. She came here a min after I took him here. She told us that she’ll try her best. She guaranteed that his life will be saved, but he might ended up in a coma if his condition proved that he’s in a worse condition than she had predicted.”  
  
“Why ? I was quite sure that the knife didn’t stabbed any vital organ of his ?” Runa frown.  
  
Kota sigh as he says sadly, “It’s her Ru. The knife was indeed poisoned. Yes, it didn’t hit any of his vital organ, but the poison did worse.”  
  
Ryuuki fall to her knees as she start to cry hard. “N-no…” she sobs.  
  
“Ryuu…” Runa call as she too kneeling beside her. “Daijobu. He’ll be just fine. We all know that he’s strong. He’ll be alright.” She consoled the younger as she pulls Ryuuki into a soft embrace.  
  
Kota help Runa to take Ryuuki to the bench.  
  
“Here.” Runa handed the bag as she consoles the girl beside her.  
  
Kota smile gratefully. “Arigatou.”  
  
His partner just nod slightly as she gives him a warm smile. “You too, should have faith in him.”  
  
Kota nod as he leaves the ward and go to the bathroom to clean up. He changes into the clothes Runa brought. He’s now wearing a white shirt and a brown jacket. His black jeans are tucked inside his dark-brown boots. He’s pulling out a necklace with a ring hanging on it and wear it. He remember that the necklace was a gift for his 14th birthday from Ryosuke.  
  
He smiles sadly while staring the necklace. “I’ll make this as a lucky charm, Ryo-chan.” He thought.  
  
A min later, he returns to the ward and see the same people still wearing the same expressions. He seated himself beside his partner in silence. Not so long after, the Paladin come to them with a weary face. Though, he still tried to smile.  
  
“I’ll take Sora to bed. It seems like she just cried herself to sleep. I’ll returned later. You should rest up too, anyway. Today was a tough day for all of you.” He speaks gently. As receiving some nods, he smiles. “You can grab some foods from the kitchen. But please forgive me if I can’t accompany you.”  
  
“It’s okay Eisuke-kun. We understand that.” Runa reply softly.  
  
The man smile again before he walks out to carry his wife bridal style out of the place.  
  
“You should be resting up.” Kota finally speak.  
  
Runa frown a little. “Yeah. Let’s go Ryuu. I’ll accompany you to your room.” She responds.  
  
Ryuuki was compelled to stay at first but finally agree to let Runa lead her out.  
  
“You make sure to get some rest too.” Runa tell her partner and receive a faint nod.  
  
“Ryo-chan…” Kota whisper to himself.  
  
“Are you Yabu Kota-kun ?” the man who was standing near thed door call him.  
  
“Hai. What is it ?” Kota reply carefully.  
  
“I’m Goddess-sama’s guardian. You may call me Einsatz.” He says softly.  
  
Kota nod blankly.  
  
The man smile at him. “Goddess-sama often talked about Ryosuke-kun a lot. She said that she always believed in him. Remember how he was when he first came here ?” he asks. Kota nod again, and so the man continue, “It was Goddess-sama who kept on encouraging his parents to have faith in him. Until he finally got well. She was also made his parents to agreed him to join the Org.”  
  
Kota put a confused look.  
  
“Ryosuke-kun always proved us that he never failed everyone before. As long as everyone believed in him. I guess, it applied the same this time. He only needed everyone’s faith and support. And I believe, he won’t failed any of us.” The man speak softly.  
  
Kota smile toward the man and nod. “Arigatou, Einsatz-san.”  
  
“It’s my job.” The man simply reply.  
  
“I do believe in you, Ryo-chan.” Kota thought smiling.


	18. Waiting

“Ryuu-chan, how are you doing ?” Chi approach the sitting girl on their school’s rooftop.  
  
The said girl turn to see her caller and smile half-heartedly. “I’m good.”  
  
“How’s Ryo-chan ?” Daiki ask.  
  
The weary smile in her face fade. “He’s not awaken yet. It’d been a week since that incident and he hasn’t awaken yet.” Ryuuki rest her chin on her knees.  
  
“Speaking about it, you haven’t told us about what happened to Ryo-chan after that incident.” The little boy point out.  
  
Ryuuki’s face saddened.  
  
“Chi !” Daiki exclaim.  
  
“Aa, gomen Ryuu-chan ! You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.” Chi utter nervously.  
  
The girl smile. “That’s okay.” She replies. “Well, Kota-kun told us that the Goddess came and handled him before me and Runa-chan came. He told us that the knife which stabbed Ryosuke had been poisoned, so it made his condition worse.  
  
“Runa-chan took me to rest after that. But after all, I found that I simply couldn’t rest at all, so we returned to the ward. Eventually, Oji-san and Obaa-san were also returned. We waited for hours until the Goddess came out. And then…”  
  
“Then what ?” Daiki ask curiously.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _After hours of waiting, the door had finally opened and a young lady stepped out of the room with a tired look._  
  
“You !” Ryuuki shouted as she saw the girl’s face.  
  
“Ryuuki ! Show some manners to the Goddess !” Her uncle scolded her.  
  
Ryuuki put a confused look. “D-demo, she was…”  
  
“You must be mistaken with my sister.” The girl snapped out.  
  
“Eh ?” Ryuuki frowned more.  
  
“Worry not. I’m not the one that you thought I am.” She explained.  
  
“How is Ryosuke ?” the worried woman asked while holding her husband’s hand tightly.  
  
“Well,” the Goddess started. “I was succeeded to save his life, but…”  
  
“But ?” the Paladin asked uneasily.  
  
“But, as I predicted, the poison had made his body even weaker than before. I have to say that he is now under a comatose state.” The girl answered sadly.  
  
The Main Healer buried her face in her husband’s chest while the man wore a sad eyes without saying anything. Kota punched the wall and cursed quietly. Ryuuki felt hot tears streaming down her face as Runa squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.  
  
“I tried my best to sucked all the poison from his body. But we could only declared him clear if he’s no longer in a coma by tomorrow night.” The Goddess continued.  
  
“Is he, is he going to be, okay ?” Ryuuki dared to asked.  
  
The Goddess remained silent for a moment before she said carefully, “He’ll lived. That’s all I can say considering to his condition now.”  
  
Ryuuki eyes got even wetter than before as the tears seemed can’t stop leaked out.  
  
“But don’t worry, minna. He’s a strong guy. I strongly believe that he will pass through this. After all, he’d faced worse than this and he proved us all he could survived.” The Goddess smile while consoling them.  
  
“Can we see him ?” the Paladin asked while rubbing his wife’s back.  
  
The Goddess nodded. “Just don’t make any noises around him. It will affect his progress.”  
  
“Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou.” The Paladin thanked her.  
  
“No need to. All you need to do now, Ei-kun, is to support your son.” She said softly. “I’ll come back tomorrow night.” And with that, the Goddess left them, followed by his guardian.  
  
Slowly, the 5 of them entered the room she just left and all stunned to see the unconscious boy on the bed. His parents slowly approached him and began caressing their son lovingly. Kota soon followed the 2 of them as Runa stayed by Ryuuki’s side.  
  
Ryuuki couldn’t believe his eyes. Ryosuke was always the strong boy. He would never showed any weaknesses to others. She never imagined him would be this fragile and weak. She never thought she would ever saw Ryosuke like this.  
  
“I’m sorry Ryosuke. I’m so sorry.” They could hear the Paladin speaking sadly.  
  
“Ei-kun…” Kota tried to console the Paladin, but his throat was choked.  
  
“I think, once he recovered, he’ll need to live his ordinary life.” The sad father uttered.  
  
“WHAT ?!” Ryuuki exclaimed.  
  
The Paladin turned his head to faced her.  
  
“Ryuuki, please.” Runa begged.  
  
“NO ! HE CAN’T LEAVE ! HE PROMISED ME HE WON’T !” Ryuuki ignored the older girl.  
  
Silence fell between them after she screamed out.  
  
“Eisuke !” the Main Healer suddenly yelled. “Bring me the injection now !” she barked as she quickly checked her son’s body. Once her husband handed her the injection, she hurriedly injected it to her son’s infusion with her shaking hand.  
  
“W-what h-happened ?” Kota stuttered still in shocked.  
  
“He, he was just tensing up. He was reacted either to the screaming, or the words.” The woman explained. She was smiling, but she clearly seemed worried and shocked.  
  
“I, I’m sorry…” Ryuuki bent her head low.  
  
“It’s not your fault Ryuuki. Don’t apologize.” The Paladin tapped her shoulder warmly. She looked up to saw his face. “Let’s just pray for Ryosuke, okay ?”  
  
Ryuuki smiled back. “Un.” She said firmly.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“But then, though the Goddess said that Ryosuke is now no longer in a coma, he just won’t wake up.” A tear slip from her right eye.  
  
Daiki rub her back soothingly. “He’ll be just fine. Ryo-chan is a strong boy, right ?”  
  
“Don’t cry Ryuu-chan.” Chi plop in front of her.  
  
The girl smile. She wipes her tear and nod. “Let’s pray for him, ne !” she exclaims.  
  
And the 3 teens smile together. They don’t realized that another boy was hearing the whole scene from behind the door.  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Konbanwa, Ei-kun.” The tall boy greet.  
  
The man who is sitting near a bed turn to see who’s calling. “Kota. Konbanwa.” He greets back.  
  
“How is he ?” Kota ask as he takes another seat to sit on.  
  
“Still not changing.” The older answer sadly. “It’d been 2 weeks, and there’s no significant change occuring. I’m so scared Ko.”  
  
“Why ?” the younger tilt his head.  
  
“I’m scared that he will give up.” The Paladin caress his unconscious son’s hair gently.  
  
“Ei-kun !” Kota snap out. “You don’t think about it even once. He won’t give up that easily. We all know that he’s strong and he won’t give up that easily !”  
  
Eisuke is taken aback, but then give him a warm smile. “Hai. He is strong. I’m sorry. I’m just too tired.”  
  
The younger sigh. “He will be alright.” He says.  
  
‘You will be alright, won’t you ? Ryo-chan ?’ he thought as he stares the vulnerable boy sadly.


	19. Surprise In The Midnight

Kota decided to stay in Ryosuke’s ward this night. He had just finished an assignment that morning and he hadn’t visited him for almost a week, so he somekind of missing the presence of the younger boy.  
  
He inhales deeply. “It’d been almost a month, Ryo-chan. And you still won’t show us any sign of waking up.” The boy speak quietly.  
  
He takes the boy’s right hand and caressing it softly. “You looked so fragile. It doesn’t suit you, you know. You should’ve moving around instead of laying still like this. Really.” Kota didn’t realize since when the tears had formed in his eyes.  
  
He move his fingers toward Ryosuke’s pale face. “So please, wake up. I miss seeing your eyes. Damn, I miss that sharp look in your eyes. I miss you smiling. I miss your voice. I miss you.” He cries. “So please wake up. Please, Ryo-chan. For everyone who put their hope on you. For your parents. For your friends. For me…” Kota grip the younger boy’s hand strongly.  
  
“mmh…”  
  
Kota straightly lift his head to see Ryosuke’s face in disbelief. He just heard a moan released from the younger’s mouth. A sec later, he feels the hand he’s holding is moving very slightly in his hand. He soon returned his eyes to Ryosuke’s face and see his eyelids moving and started to open up slowly.  
  
“Ryo-chan !” he yells.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Eisuke is about to come to watch over his son that night when he hear voices come from inside his son’s ward. He takes a slight peek from the gap of the door and smile when he see Kota is sitting beside his son’s bed. Then he realize something. Kota is crying. Never in his life he would ever imagined Kota would ever cry for something.  
  
‘He must be really care about Ryosuke.’ He thought. Then he faintly can hear what Kota is saying.  
  
“You looked so fragile. It doesn’t suit you, you know. You should’ve moving around instead of laying still like this. Really.” Eisuke can hear him sobs. “So please, wake up. I miss seeing your eyes. Damn, I miss that sharp look in your eyes. I miss you smiling. I miss your voice. I miss you. So please wake up. Please, Ryo-chan. For everyone who put their hope on you. For your parents. For your friends. For me.”  
  
Eisuke can hear the boy’s sobbing harder, but then, he suddenly stopped.  
  
“Ryo-chan !” Eisuke can hear Kota’s yell.  
  
Now, he decides that it’s the time to come in. He open the door wider and burst in.  
  
“Kota ?” he calls the frantic boy. “What happen ?” he asks as the boy turn.  
  
“Ei-kun !” the boy exclaim. He looked happy and surprised in the same time. “Ryo-chan wa…”  
  
“What happen with Ryosuke ?” he asks again while walking closer toward the bed. He turn from Kota’s face to his son’s face confusedly, and was startled to see the usually closed eyes are now open.  
  
“Tou-chan…” he can hear a hoarse call from his son’s mouth.  
  
“Ryosuke ?!” his father is shocked.  
  
“I…” Ryosuke try to speak but then cough when he finds his throat is dry.  
  
“Easy.” Kota tell him as he help him drink with the straw after briefly removing his oxygen’s masker.  
  
“What, what happened to me ?” he asks in confusion of why he’s laying in this place with so many machines attached to his body and his father and brother-like seemed so frantic.  
  
“You were out for almost a month since you were stabbed on your latest assignment, remember ?” his father inform the boy softly as his hand start to moving on his son’s hair.  
  
Ryosuke pause for a moment as he tries to remember. “Aah.” He finally replies shortly.  
  
“How are you feeling ?” Kota ask him with a smile.  
  
“Dunno.” The young boy shrug. “I feel stingy in some particular part of my body. And I feel my lungs tight too.” He adds after he received the stares from both Kota and his father.  
  
“I’ll call your mother.” His father tell him as he kiss Ryosuke’s forehead. “I’m glad you don’t give up.” He smiles before he leaves the room.  
  
“Kou-nii ?” he calls the tall boy after his father left.  
  
“hmm ?” the older replies.  
  
“What happened after I got stabbed ?” he asks straightly.  
  
Kota frown. “I’m not sure. I brought you here immediately. But Runa told me that the building was vanished.”  
  
“What happened to Shana ?” Ryosuke ask clearly, make Kota a little bit taken aback.  
  
“Well, Yuya indeed told me that she was gone.” He speaks confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke try to sit up abruptly but stop immediately as he winces in pain. “Ouch.”  
  
“Calm down, Ryo.” Kota help the boy to sit up and put a pillow behind him.  
  
“B-but, that girl shouldn’t have ran away !” the younger boy plead.  
  
Kota sigh. “Ryo-chan,” he calls softly. “It’s not really matter right now. It had happened, and nothing we can do to change it. What really matter now is, you.” He touch Ryosuke’s forehead with his index finger.  
  
“But…”  
  
“No but. We all care about you, and not that Shana. We can deal with her later, but we can’t with you. It’s you, and not her.” Interrupted the older boy.  
  
“I…” Ryosuke start. “Arigatou.” He whispers.  
  
Kota just smile as a respond. He’s about to say something when the door is opened again.  
  
“Ryosuke !” the frantic Main Healer burst in. She brushes her hands on Ryosuke’s hair shakily. “Yokatta…” she utters as tears start flowing from her brown eyes.  
  
“Ka-chan,” Ryosuke wipe his mother’s tears with his hand softly. “Don’t cry.”  
  
Sora wipe her tears by her own as she shows her warm smile toward her son. “Of course.” She says. “Let me check your condition okay ?” she adds.  
  
Ryosuke give her a nod and received another smile from her. The only woman there start to check his pulse, his blood rate, and so on. After several min, she finally stop while the smile just grow wider.  
  
“You’re all good.” She pats Ryosuke’s head.  
  
“Do you want to eat something ?” his father ask.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head faintly. “Thinking about food make me feel nauseous.”  
  
The others 3 seemed concerned, but they don’t say it. “Just tell us if you want anything okay ?” his father tell him.  
  
Ryosuke nod this time. “Anou, can I just stay in my room ?” he asks hesitantly.  
  
His mother take a short look to her husband before answering, “Of course you can. But not now. Maybe tomorrow.”  
  
“Why ?” the sick boy ask innocently.  
  
“Because,” she says, “You’re still too weak. So we have to rearrange some stuffs in your room before we moved you there. And beside, it’s midnight. You better rest up 1st tonight, and we will move you to your room tomorrow, okay ?” she caresses his face softly.  
  
“Hmm. Okay then.” Ryosuke shrug. “Anou, when will I start to go to school ?” he asks again.  
  
“We will think about that later. Now rest up.” His mother tell him in a warning tone.  
  
“Your mother’s right. You need to rest Ryosuke.” His father add.  
  
Ryosuke pout but follow the order. His mother help him lay back on the bed and justify his blanket.  
  
“Anou,” Ryosuke speak again, this time, more nervously.  
  
“What is it dear ?” his mother responded.  
  
“You won’t leave me alone, will you ?” a tint blush appeared on his pale cheeks.  
  
“Why ? Are you afraid ?” Kota tease him.  
  
Ryosuke’s cheeks become warmer. “Chigau ! It’s just, somehow I feel saver when there’s someone near me. I somehow can felt it when I was unconscious.” Ryosuke utter in a bare whisper. But then he blushes more as he snaps out. “Never mind.” He covers his head with the blanket.  
  
The 3 are giggling around his bed. It’s rare for Ryosuke to express what’s inside his heart. Especially about something that will show people his fragileness.  
  
“Don’t worry Ryo-chan. We won’t leave you.” Kota finally speak.  
  
Ryosuke plop from under the blanket. “Hontou ?” he get excited so he forget that he’s supposed to be shy.  
  
“Hai, Ryosuke. Anything for you.” His father assure the laying boy.  
  
Ryosuke turn to see his mother and feel happy as he see her smiling kindly to him. “Domo.” He smiles and closes his eyes.  
  
The older 3 just smile as they see the peaceful face of the sleeping boy. The fact that the boy had finally awoke and sounded after the breakdown for this last past month had lift some weight from their hearts and made they feel lighter.


	20. Visitors

“Ryuu-chan !”  
  
Ryuuki turn to see her callers and found 3 boys approaching her.  
  
“Chi-chan ! Dai-chan ! Yuto-chan !” she calls them back.  
  
“Are you going to visit Ryo-chan again ?” Daiki ask her excitedly.  
  
“Un.” The girl nod.  
  
“Can we come ? Can we ?” Chi tug her uniform’s pleadingly.  
  
“I guess you can. Why not ?” she tilts her head.  
  
Chi and Daiki put a hesitant look.  
  
“It’s alright. I have a good feeling today. I think Morita-kun won’t kicked us out this time.” Yuto encourage the other 2 boys. Ryuuki giggle as she remember how Jun dragged them out when they tried to sneaked out to visit Ryosuke sometimes ago.  
  
“You said that 3 days ago and also a week before but nothing changed.” Chi speak irritatingly.  
  
“It’s different this time ! I know it !” Yuto exclaim.  
  
“I guess Yuto-chan is right.” Ryuuki cut off as Chi is about to speak something. “Maybe you just need to visit him properly so they will let you.”  
  
“Yeah. Maybe.” Daiki smile bitterly.  
  
“Ikkou zo.” Ryuuki sign them to go.  
  
Halfway to their way toward Ryosuke’s house, they meet familiar faces walking to the same direction.  
  
“Maria-chan !” Yuto call up.  
  
The said girl turn and followed by her companions. “Yuto-kun !” she calls back.  
  
“Minna ? What are you doing here ?” Ryuuki ask startled.  
  
“Akira-kun !” Sakura exclaim.  
  
“Just Ryuuki.” Ryuuki tell her.  
  
“Aah, hai. Ryuuki-kun, we’re going to visit Yamada-kun.” She informs the girl.  
  
“Saa, we’re going there too. Let’s go together ne !” Daiki suggest.  
  
“That’s a good idea ! Ne, Naru-chan !” Hikaru claim excitedly.  
  
“Yeah. That’s okay.” Naru agree.  
  
“Che.” Keito chuckle.  
  
“Let’s go then !” Yuto shout.  
  
And once they arrived in front of his house, another surprise await them. There’re 4 person standing in front of the gate of Ryosuke’s house whom they recognize as some of the Defenders.  
  
“Are ? What are you doing here ?” Ryuuki ask in confusion.  
  
The 4 teens turn to see the other 9 teens coming their way.  
  
“Aah, we were, going to visit Ryosuke-kun. He’d never came to the fighting practices lately, so we decided to pay him a visit.” The oldest among them all utter.  
  
“We’re going to visit him too, Inoo-chan !” Chi reply excitedly.  
  
“Eh, is there something wrong with Ryosuke-kun ?” Ryutaro tilt his head.  
  
“Well, he is…” Daiki hesitate.  
  
“He is sick.” Keito finishes for him.  
  
“Hontou ?” the only girl of the 4 Defenders ask.  
  
“Un. Gomen, but I guess you have to miss another practices until he’s recovered.” Ryuuki confirm.  
  
“It’s fine. Mind if we come along ?” this time it’s Ren who ask.  
  
“Well, actually…” Ryuuki is hesitate whether to tell them or not.  
  
“Ryuu-chan ?” a sudden call snap out.  
  
All the teens turn to look who’s calling and see a figure on a motorcycle behind them.  
  
“Kota-kun !” Ryuuki call back.  
  
“What are you guys doing here ?” he asks while removing his helmet.  
  
“We’re all going to visit Ryosuke.” Ryuuki answered nicely.  
  
“Sou ka. Why don’t you all go inside ? Wait in the living room while I park my bike.” He tells them all.  
  
Ryuuki nod as she leads all of them inside to the living room. Kota join them not so long after, holding a plastic bag in his hand.  
  
“Ei-kun and Sora-kun are quite busy now. So they can’t welcome you.” Kota inform them while taking off his black jacket which revealed his long-sleeved grey shirt.  
  
“It’s alright.” Ryuuki quickly reply.  
  
“So, you’re all going to visit Ryo-chan ? Well, I guess you can’t come all at once since there’re a lot of you.” He speaks calmly.  
  
All of them, except for the Defenders are stunned. They never being allowed to visit Ryosuke before.  
  
“D-did you just said that we, we can visit him ?” Yuto stutter.  
  
“Why can’t you ? He didn’t said that, but I’m quite sure that he missed his friends too. But I warn you, don’t be too noisy. He’s not fully recovered after all.” The older boy simply respond.  
  
And his sentence just gave another heart attack to the 9 teens.  
  
“I-is Ryo-chan, a-awaken yet ?” Chi ask him, also stuttering.  
  
“Yeah, wha- ?“ Kota seemed confused. But then he remembered that no one had been informed about that information yet. “Oh, I forgot to tell you ! He was awaken last night. Now he’s staying on his room. Well, who’ll come 1st ?” he asks.  
  
All of them won’t respond. They were taken aback by the sudden information, though the Defenders don’t quite understand though.  
  
“What if, Ryuu-chan come 1st ?” Daiki is the 1st to speak.  
  
“No.” Ryuuki refuse firmly. “You may come. I need to go to the bathroom 1st.” then she leaves.  
  
The Gunslingers stare at her worriedly. They know that she feels so confused at the moment.  
  
“Anou…” Yuto start hesitantly. “Do you mind if I come 1st ?”  
  
“What ? I’ll come too then ! Ne, Dai-chan ?” Chi snap out.  
  
“Sure. Ikkou.” Kota lead them to Ryosuke’s room.  
  
Once they arrived in front of his room, they can faintly hear 2 person are talking.  
  
“You have to eat, Ryosuke-kun.” A girl’s voice can be heard.  
  
“I don’t want to.” This time a boy voice they recognized as Ryosuke’s voice speak.  
  
“But you have to ! Your parents said that you have to eat this !” the girl seemed annoyed.  
  
“I said I don’t want to !” Ryosuke yell.  
  
And that is when Kota open the door to reveal a staring-fight scene between Ryosuke and a girl who is holding a plate with an untouched food.  
  
“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on here ?” Kota ask playfully.  
  
“Yabu-kun ! Mou, Yamada-kun didn’t want to eat his lunch.” The girl whine.  
  
“I’m not hungry yet.” Ryosuke try to defend himself while crossing his arm in front of his chest. He sits on his bed still wearing his sleepwear with an infusion still attached to his left arm. There’s an oxygen tube prepared beside his bed.  
  
“Akari ?” Daiki bluntly said.  
  
“Nii-chan ?” the girl seemed surprise to see him there.  
  
“You know each other ?” Kota ask.  
  
“Akari-chan is Dai-chan’s little sister.” Chi answered for Daiki’s sake.  
  
“Saa, well, don’t worry Arioka, I’ll do it for you.” Kota take the plate from the girl’s hand. “Now Ryo-chan, eat.” Kota order him with a dangerous eyes.  
  
Ryosuke pout but nod anyway.  
  
“Good. Now open your mouth.” Kota gesture himself to feed the boy.  
  
Ryosuke give him the ‘I-can-feed-myself’ look which Kota ignore. He finally give up as he open his mouth.  
  
“That’s better. By the way, you have visitors.” Kota tell the younger.  
  
Ryosuke roll his eyes. “I can see that.”  
  
“Well, the other 10 are waiting in the living room.” Kota say plainly.  
  
Ryosuke choked by the food after Kota say that.  
  
“Ryo-chan, daijobu ?” Chi ask worriedly while Kota offer the boy a glass of water.  
  
“Slow down Ryo.” Kota tell him.  
  
“What are they doing here ?” Ryosuke ask in disbelief.  
  
“We’re all here to visit you Yama-chan.” Yuto speak up.  
  
“We’re all miss you, ne, Dai-chan ?” Chi ask his partner.  
  
“A-ah, h-hai.” Daiki nervously answered.  
  
Ryosuke stare the older boy thoughtfully. “Your sister is one of my mother’s subordinates. She’s one of the Healer. My mother asked her to accompany me here because the Goddess called her and tou-chan for a sudden meeting. And Kou-nii wasn’t here too, so she’d been called here.” Ryosuke explain.  
  
Daiki give him an understanding look while the other 2 give him a surprised look.  
  
“My parents said that I can’t be left alone in case some unwanted things occurred when I’m alone.” He speaks while staring at Yuto before turning his gaze to the smallest boy. “No, I’m not a psychic. It’s just everything were all plastered in your face. I’m done Kou-nii.” He spoke his last sentence to Kota.  
  
The older sigh. “So I guess I need to eat all the strawberry shortcake by myself.”  
  
Without warning, Ryosuke grab the plate and finished his food quickly. After he drinks, he look at Kota. “Where’s my cake ?”  
  
Kota smile as he gives what’s inside the plastic bag he brought which Ryosuke accept excitedly. He’d ate half of the cake already when he hear Yuto speaking.  
  
“Yama-chan, I want to, I want to apologize.” The tall boy speak quietly.  
  
Ryosuke tilt his head. “What for ?”  
  
“F-for all the troubles I, made. If I wasn’t there, then you, you won’t end up like this. Hontou ni gomenasai.” He bows deeply. “Ittai !” he abruptly lift his body up as he felt something hit his head hard.  
  
“Served you right, baka.” Ryosuke speak as he takes another fork to continue his half-eaten cake. “Don’t you got it ? It was me that she chased after all. She was just using you as a bait. She could’ve just killed you all and still killed me in the end. So I decided that I’ll just skip it to the climax, though I didn’t expected that I’ll got stabbed at 1st. Well, at least she stopped when she thought that she succeeded to kill me. But she didn’t cause I’m still alive.”  
  
“So you didn’t meant to commit a suicide ?” Kota tease him.  
  
“Urusai ! You know I would’ve survived by myself if it was just a regular knife.” Ryosuke blurt out.  
  
“Eh ? What do you mean by ‘if it was just a regular knife’ ?” Chi ask.  
  
Ryosuke sigh. “The knife was poisoned. She really meant to killed me since this was the 2nd time she tried to poisoned me.”  
  
“You met this girl before ?” Chi’s tone is getting louder.  
  
“We’ve met this girl in our assignment before that.” A sudden voice answered Chi.  
  
They’re all turn to see Ryuuki standing in the doorway with a red face.  
  
“Ryuuki...” Ryosuke whisper in surprised.  
  
“You never told me before.” She tries to hold back her tears.  
  
“How long…?” Ryosuke start.  
  
“Long enough to know what you’ve been hiding from me.” She cuts off  
  
Ryosuke give her a tired look. “Look Ryuuki, I can explain everything.”  
  
“No need to.” She rejects. “Maybe your father was right. You need to have your ordinary life.”  
  
“No ! Who said…” Ryosuke plead.  
  
“Goodbye Yamada Ryosuke.” Ryuuki doesn’t wait him to finish his words as she start to walk away.  
  
“Ryuuki !” Ryosuke shout when the girl left a teary eyes.


	21. Support

*FLASHBACK*  
  
_“What’s wrong Ryuu-chan ?” the 10 years old Ryosuke approached the girl who is crying beside the pool._  
  
The girl turned and showed her puffy eyes to him. “Ryo-chan !” she hugged the boy. “Shiro-chan just died this morning !” she whined.  
  
Ryosuke gently hugged her back. “Daijobu. I’m still here ne ?” he consoled her.  
  
Ryuuki slowly released her hug and her cry slowly turned into a mere hiccupping. “My parents never home. I had no friends because papa wouldn’t let me entered a public school. And now Shiro-chan left me. He was my only friend. Though he couldn’t answered me back, but he was always be there with me. Now I’m alone again.” She buried her face under her hands.  
  
“Ryuu-chan…” Ryosuke looked at the girl sadly. “Hey, don’t be sad. I’m still here for you. And I promise you that I will never leave you no matter what happen so you won’t be alone anymore.”  
  
“Hontou ?” Ryuuki stared him with a bright eyes.  
  
“Un.” Ryosuke nodded and smiled warmly to the girl.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“Ryuuki !” Ryosuke shout.  
  
The next thing he do shocked the others. He harshly pull his infusion’s out and hurriedly running to where his partner just left.  
  
“Ryuuki, wait !” he shouts again as loud as his weak voice can.  
  
But the girl seemed to ignore him as she keeps on walking away. Just when Ryuuki’s about to reach the corner, he finally managed to catch her up. He wraps his hands around her waist to stop her from going any further.  
  
“Please, don’t say that. Don’t leave me like that.” Ryosuke beg her weakly.  
  
Ryuuki doesn’t say anything as she start to trembling and the tears she’d been holding begin to streaming down her face uncontrollably.  
  
Ryosuke turn her body around and see her crying. “Hey, don’t cry.” He consoles the girl.  
  
But then Ryuuki hug him tightly as the cry continue. “Why, Ryosuke ? Why won’t you tell me ? Am I not trustworthy for you ? Am I a bad partner for you ?” she sobs.  
  
Ryosuke was startled but he immediately snap it out as he slowly hug the girl back. “Gomen. I didn’t meant to make you felt that way. It’s just, I don’t want you to feel troubled over this. I don’t want you to worry or thinking too much over things which are not your concern.”  
  
Suddenly, Ryuuki pull apart harshly. “Don’t you know that I was so worried because you won’t let me know your problems ? Don’t you know how much I felt troubled because you won’t let me care about your concern ? We’re not just a partner, Ryo ! We’re family, aren’t we ?” she cries.  
  
“Gomen. Really. I shoud’ve realized that before.” Ryosuke apologized quietly.  
  
Ryuuki look up to watch her cousin’s face more carefully. His face is extremely pale, and his breaths are also so rough and short. His eyes show tiredness, but indeed, he forces to form a smile.  
  
“Ryosuke, daijobu ?” she asks worriedly.  
  
But Ryosuke ignore her as he continues, “I should’ve realized that the reason of why I, why I did that, is because of I, I…” but then, he start to fall before he could finished his words.  
  
Ryuuki quickly grab his body to avoid him from falling to the floor.  
  
“Ryosuke ! Hey, Ryosuke ! Wake up !” but the boy won’t move. “Kota-kun !” she screams. Tears forming in her eyes once again.  
  
Soon, the called boy came with the others 4 tailing him. Not so long after, the other teens from the living room are also come upon Ryuuki’s scream. They’re all surprised with the view in front of them.  
  
Without saying anything, Kota lift the unconscious boy and rushed him back to his room. There, he lays Ryosuke back on his bed and smoothly re-attached the infusion to his left arm after changing the needle and clean the wound from Ryosuke’s hand. The other join him as they see Ryosuke is laying there, breathing hard and sweating a lot.  
  
Kota then injecting Ryosuke’s medicines to his infusion and cover his face with the masker connected to the oxygen tube. He takes a bowl and a hand towel from Ryosuke’s drawer after feeling the younger’s temperature is quite warm. He runs to the bathroom to fill the bowl with hot water before wipe his sweats and compress his head.  
  
He then release a deep breath before putting the bowl on the drawer and sit on the bed, aside from the boy who is now breathing normally and seemed relaxed more.  
  
“G-gomen, I didn’t m-meant to…” Ryuuki speak between her sobs. Chi start rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
“No one is blaming you Ryuu-chan. And I believe that Ryo-chan doesn’t either.” Kota speak softly.  
  
“W-what happened ?” Ryutaro ask confusedly.  
  
Kota paused for a while. “I can’t tell you. It’s Ryo-chan’s right to tell you. All I can say is that, Ryo-chan is now so fragile. Too fragile for a strong boy like him.” Kota’s eyes don’t move an inch from the boy’s figure.  
  
“Is he, is he going to be alright ?” Yuto ask nervously.  
  
“Of course.” Kota start caressing the boy’s hair. “He’s a strong boy after all. He’d faced even worse that this before, and he could survived. All he needed is, support.”  
  
All teens, even the harsh Keito and the fool Hikaru form a bright eyes to prove that they will support Ryosuke.  
  
Kota finally turn to face them. “Sumimasen, but I guess visiting hours is done. I guess it’s best for you to leave Ryo-chan his space and time. Beside, it seems like his parents are going home. I believe you don’t want them to see you with Ryo-chan like this. If it is about Ryo-chan, they can be ridiculous.” He smiles.  
  
“Saa, I guess we’re leaving. We’re sorry for the troubles. Excuse us.” Inoo speak for the other’s stead.  
  
“I’m sorry I can’t accompany you out.” Kota bow.  
  
“Iie. We understand that.” Inoo reply as he too bow, as well as the other teens.  
  
“Anou…” Daiki’s sister speak hesitantly.  
  
“It’s okay Arioka. You may leave. I will take over from now.” Kota inform the girl.  
  
She nods before Inoo lead all of them out and close the door behind them.  
  
After everyone left, Kota returned to the unconscious boy and stare at him tenderly. “A lot of things happened in a day, ne, Ryo-chan ?”


	22. The Little Adventure

It’s nearly 2 months since the accident until finally Ryosuke returned to school. The school had been told that he was left for some family’s matter, so they won’t put any unneeded concern toward the boy. He’s just as cold as he used to be, but though he tried to act naturally, his mates still can sense the boy’s tiredness and weak body.  
  
However, Ryosuke can prove that eventhough he’d been absent for almost 2 months, he can catch up with the lessons. Truthfully, his grades are still at the best as if he was attending school everyday. Even his relationship with his partner also seemed well like the incident in Ryosuke’s house back then was never happened.  
  
But that’s exactly what worried Chi the most. He finally try to consult to Yuto about this matter.  
  
“Well, maybe the 2 of them already settled that down ?” commented the tall boy.  
  
Chi shake his head. “I’ve seen them settled down their problems before, and they definitely haven’t this time.” Chi frown.  
  
Yuto is also frown. “Hey !” he suddenly snap out. “What if we find it out ? Just like tantei !”  
  
Chi turn excited by the 2nd. “That’s a great idea !”  
  
And there they ended up trailing the 2 Knights. Chi never dreamt of coming to Yuto for assistance before, but ever since his partner knew about his imouto’s membership at the Org, he’d been occupied with it and tend to ignored Chi and any other problems. Chi was pissed at 1st, but then he understood that Daiki is just worried about his sister because he never knew that she’s also a member of the DarkGod. While waiting for Daiki to settled down his problems, he always came to Yuto for help and being quite close with him.  
  
“Yabai ! Yama-chan seemed to recognize us !” Yuto whisper frantically.  
  
“Iie, he’s just checking his phone, see ?” Chi tell him. But then, “Yadda ! Ryuu-chan turn around ! She knew !” Chi hide in frantic.  
  
“Look ! She’s just calling Yama-chan, don’t worry.” Yuto assure him.  
  
And for the rest of the day, the 2 curious boy ended up with a lot of unnecessary heart attacks.  
  
“Hmm, we’ve got nothing today.” Yuto put his hand under his chin.  
  
Chi do the same. “They were so ordinary.” He frowns.  
  
“Maybe there’s nothing between them.” Yuto tilt his head to face the smaller boy.  
  
“No way ! “ Chi insist.  
  
Silence fall between them for several min as they walk real slowly.  
  
“Ne, Yuto-kun, how did you know Ryo-chan ?” Chi ask quietly.  
  
Yuto stop his track after the smaller boy spoke.  
  
Chi turn to see him frowning. “What’s wrong ?”  
  
“D-did you just, c-called me, Y-Yuto-kun ?” the tall boy stutter.  
  
“What’s wrong with that ?” Chi blush a little.  
  
“N-nothing. It’s just, you never called me by my 1st name before ?!” Yuto utter in disbelief.  
  
“So what if I do ?” Chi blush more.  
  
Yuto shake his head as he resuming his walk. “I’m just glad.” He smiles.  
  
Chi smile a bit too. “So, how did you know Ryo-chan ?” he repeats himself.  
  
Yuto frown. “Well, we were childhood friends. We lived near, and we went to the same kindergarten and grade school. We are bestfriends. I mean, that was before he was with the Paladin’s family.” He speaks happily.  
  
“Sou ka. How was Ryo-chan ?” Chi ask again.  
  
“He was kind and warm. He was always smiling and always been a cheerful boy.” Yuto smile, but then his smile turn upside down. “Though he had an unpleasant life, he never failed to smile in front of the others. He became a little quieter when something bad happened in his family, but he would always smile. I used to loved that smile. I used to adored him of how he would always showed me that smile in every conditions.” Yuto form a bitter smile.  
  
“I can’t imagine Ryo-chan to be a cheerful boy.” Chi commented.  
  
“He changed a lot.” Yuto stare at the sky.  
  
“What’s wrong with his family, Yuto-kun ?” Chi tilt his head curiously.  
  
Yuto’s eyes show a sad look. “His mother was a, well, she wasn’t a really good mother. She was always home late and drunk. When she was home, she would always scolded Yama-chan even for something he never did. And Yama-chan’s older brother was a bad boy. He even joined a gangster and hanged out with bad people. He was always asking for money to his father. And when he received none, or if he received less than what he wanted, he would hitted and abused Yama-chan. He didn’t mind even when he did it in front of other people.  
  
“I remembered when I was on my my way home from my course with my father. We found Yama-chan was being beaten up badly. We could even saw blood flewing from his head while he just lied on the ground groaning. My father immediately stopped Yama-chan’s brother from attacking him. We brought him home and let him spent the night. My mother took care of him until he fell asleep. I asked my parents to keep him in the house but they said that he had his family and he needed to go home. I stopped ranting when Yama-chan said that he will just go home. I knew he actually wanted to stayed but he also knew that he couldn’t.” explained Yuto with sorrow face.  
  
“What about his father ?” Chi ask again.  
  
“Aah, Yamada-san was a good man. But he seemed depressed with his family and his failed life. He lost his job as a scientist in one big company. He had unpleasant wife and son. His life was surely a mess. I only could found him smile when he was with Yama-chan. It seemed like that his youngest son had somehow brought hope to his life. But at last, his stress was too overwhelming for him as he commited suicide in his private lab in Yamada residence.” Yuto tell the other boy.  
  
“I never knew that.” Chi look down.  
  
“Maybe Yama-chan didn’t want to remember his past by telling others the story. It wasn’t a good thing to tell though.” Yuto console the boy.  
  
“You’re right.” Chi smile. “So what happened after that ?”  
  
“Well, not so long after, his older brother was found killed in a gangster’s riot. Ironically, Yama-chan didn’t showed any trace of sadness over these unfortunate deaths. He did shed some tears on his father’s funeral, but none at his brother’s. However, I knew that he was broken inside. Despite all the bad things his brother did to him, he still respected his older brother as his family. I tried my best to cheered him up, until…” Yuto look hesitant.  
  
“Until what ?” demand Chi.  
  
“Until that day.” Yuto finished. “Just a week after his brother’s death, his mother decided to took him away. I didn’t know why or where they were going to leave, but what I knew is that his mother was dragging him away and yelling on him. Yama-chan was struggling. He wanted to stay but his mother won’t listened. I tried to help him, but my mother stopped me, telling me that it wasn’t our business. He called me, he begged me for help but I could only stared. Once I finally could let go off of my mother, I ran to chased him. But I was too late. He was already far away. I was a useless friend.” Yuto feel disappointed of himself.  
  
“Hey, don’t say that ! You tried right ? Then you’re not useless !” Chi try to cheer him up.  
  
Yuto smile. “Domo, Chinen-chan.”  
  
“Just Chi. Or Yuri.” Chi corrected.  
  
“Chi-chan then.” Yuto rephrase.  
  
“Sounds better.” Said Chi.”So, what happened after that ?”  
  
“I sulked to my parents after that. But then I realized that eventhough I sulked for the rest of my life, Yama-chan would never returned. I never heard about him since. I tried to look for any information about him, but found nothing. Actually, I joined this Org was because I thought I will gain some more access to find some information about him.” Answered the tall boy.  
  
“Then fate brought you to meet him here.” Chi finish, which received a soft smile from the older. “So after 7 years, you finally met Ryo-chan.”  
  
“It’s 8 years actually.” Yuto corrected.  
  
“Eh ?” Chi stare him in confusion. “But Ryo-chan came here 7 years ago !”  
  
“But he left when he was 8 ! It was 8 years ago !” Yuto exclaim.  
  
“So what had happened for the 1 year gap before he came here ?” Chi frown.  
  
“We were involved in an accident back then.” A sudden voice blurt out.  
  
The 2 boys turn to see who’s speaking and surprised to find a person they were talked about standing behind them.  
  
“YAMA-CHAN ! / RYO-CHAN !” they shout in unison.  
  
“What ?” the called boy ask plainly.  
  
“How long…?” Chi can’t finish his question.  
  
“Since you walked out the school’s gate.” He answered calmly.  
  
“A WHOLE TIME ?!” they shout again.  
  
“You were tailing me a whole day, I was just paid for that.” He simpy replies.  
  
“YOU KNEW ?!” their eyes grow wider.  
  
“Even a 5 years old boy would knew if you’re stalking them while yelling their name every 5 sec. And would you please stop shouting ? It hurts my ears.” He rubs his own ears.  
  
“Mou, Ryo-chan, you can just tell us that you found out.” Chi puckered his lips.  
  
“And miss the fun ?” Ryosuke stare him in disbelief.  
  
“Ne, what did you mean with you were involved in an accident before ?” Yuto try to change the topic.  
  
“Exactly as I said.” He says as he start walking. “When we were on our way after the leaving, we were got an accident. Tou-chan told me that he found me in a crashed car and brought me home. Eri didn’t make it back then.”  
  
“Who’s Eri ?” Chi ask curiously.  
  
“His mother.” Yuto answered very quietly.  
  
Chi mouthed an ‘O’.  
  
“And then ?” Yuto ask.  
  
“I was in a coma for almost a year after that accident. And when I finally woke up, I already found myself as an adopted son of Touya Eisuke and Sora. They were just married back then.” Ryosuke make a small grin.  
  
“How was it like ? Awaken after being in a coma for almost a year ?” Chi tilt his head.  
  
“I felt numb once I awakened. I couldn’t even speak that day. I said my 1st word the day after I awoke and it was only a mere whisper of ‘arigatou’. I regained my speech’s ability after a week, but I was still confusing some sentences back then. I could do some nods and shakes with my head and another simple movements after another week. I finally regained full control of my body after about 2 months. I was still slow and slobbish though.” Explained the boy.  
  
“It must be hard.” Stated the tall boy.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head slightly. “Not really actually. Tou-chan and Ka-chan were so kind to me. And there was Kou-nii too. They helped me a lot, made everything easier.”  
  
“So you met Yabu-kun 1st before you met Ryuu-chan ?” Chi ask.  
  
Ryosuke nod firmly. “I met Ryuuki a few months after I awaken.” He tells them.  
  
“So how did you met Ryuu-chan ?” ask Chi eagerly.  
  
“I’ll save that for later.” Ryosuke state. Seeing the disappointed look in their faces he says, “I’m arrived. My parents will go crazy if I’m late even for a sec. Ja.” Then he enters the house and disappear behind that door, leaving the 2 startled boy outside.


	23. The Chubby-Cheeked Boy’s Dilemma and His Story

Lately, Daiki spent his days with staring blankly with unfocused eyes. His head was occupied with something else. Well, only one thing actually.  
  
“Akari, where are you going ?” he asks as his sister walking down the stairs, looked ready to leave.  
  
The girl roll her eyes. “Since when you care about where I am going ?”  
  
“Since somehow you are a part of a dangerous Organization !” he exclaim.  
  
“Like you’re not. And in case you forget, I’m just a Healer nii-chan. No fighting involved like you.” She replies annoyedly.  
  
“Well I’m a boy and I’m older than you !” Daiki burst out.  
  
“Just by a year.” She keep on walking out the house. “And by the way, I’m leaving to the Ward, I have a meeting with the other Healers.”  
  
“What is that for ?” Daiki demand.  
  
“We still have some Rookies in critical conditions. There were another attack last week.” She replies hurriedly. “Look, nii-chan. I have no time to talk about this. You’re just taking this too big. Beside, Ken-chan is waiting.”  
  
“Ken-chan ? Who’s Ken-chan ?” Daiki frown in confusion.  
  
“My partner. Ittekimasu !” then she leaves without waiting her brother to reply.  
  
\---

  
“Dai-chan, wanna visit Ryo-chan again ?” Chi ask him.  
  
“Gomen Chi, I can’t.” Daiki smile half-heartedly and leave.  
  
\---  
  
“Dai-chan, Ryo-chan told me that he will start schooling next week !” Chi tell his partner excitedly.  
  
“Good.” The older commented blankly.  
  
\---  
  
“Dai-chan, I think there’s something wrong with Ryo-chan and Ryuu-chan.” The little boy said.  
  
“hmm.” Daiki simply responded.  
  
“They don’t seem they had settled down their problem, but they don’t seem in a bad relationship too !” Chi exclaim.  
  
“hmm.” The same respond came from the older.  
  
“Dai-chan ! Did you even listened to me ?” Chi got pissed.  
  
“hmm.” The answer is still the same.  
  
“Argh ! I’m pissed ! I’ll just find Yuto !” the little boy run in annoyance.  
  
\---  
  
Daiki know that because of his mind about his sister, he was always ignored his partner and bestfriend. Maybe Akari was right. Maybe he was just taking too much fuss over this matter. He had no reason to worry at all actually. His sister is only a Healer. No fighting. He never heard any of the Healer ever sent to real assignment consisting any dangerous thing before. The only dangerous thing they ever do is saving people who injured badly or people in critical conditions.  
  
So today, he has decided to make up some things. He know he just need to accept the fact that his sister is member of the same Org he’s in. That’s first. Second, he need to find his cute little fellow to apologize.  
  
“Chi !” he calls as he see the one he’s been looking for in front of the gate after school.  
  
“Dai-chan ? Wow, I haven’t heard you called me like that for like forever !” Chi said unbelievingly.  
  
“I know. That’s why I was looking for you today. To apologize for ignoring you lately.” Daiki bow.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. I understand. You were worried about Akari-chan.” Chi smile widely toward him.  
  
“So you’re not angry at me ?” Daiki ask nervously.  
  
“I admit that I was pissed at 1st, but then I thought you just need your own time. Beside, Yuto-kun accompanied me well while you made up things.” Chi smile happily.  
  
Daiki is also smiling. But then his smile turned into a grin. “Chi ?”  
  
“Nani ?” the small boy ask.  
  
“Since when you call Yuto as ‘Yuto-kun’ ?” he asks teasingly.  
  
Chi blush a little. “Mou, don’t tease me like that.” He pleads.  
  
“Ahahaha. You’re so cute, ne !” Daiki pinch the younger boy’s nose.  
  
“Don’t pinch me !” Chi remove his partner’s hand away.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Daiki giggle. “Ne, what are you doing here ? Waiting for someone ?” Daiki ask him as he realized that they’re still at the school though the class hours ended 30 min ago.  
  
“Hai. I’m waiting for Yuto-kun. We planned on walking home together today. But he had a clean up duty today. So I’m waiting him here.” He answered.  
  
“Chi-chan ! Gomen for the wait ! Ah, Dai-chan’s here too !” the said boy came right after Chi spoke.  
  
“Yuto-kun ! It’s alright. Ikkou !” Chi tell the 2 boys as he start walking too.  
  
Just after they’re turning to the 1st corner, they can hear familiar voice from there.  
  
“No, it’s not like that ! I was just going to buy something. I…” the boy stopped for a brief sec before continuing. “Well, I’m not !” he stopped again. “Okay, okay ! I’m going now !” he snaps out.  
  
“Yabai.” The boy then hiss.  
  
“Ryo-chan ?” Daiki ask hesitantly.  
  
The boy turn around with a phone in his hand and his face is anxious. “What are you doing here ?” he asks harshly.  
  
“W-we were j-just about to g-go home.” Chi sutter.  
  
Realizing what he was doing, Ryosuke inhale deeply and his face become more relax. “Gomen. I was a little upset.”  
  
“It’s okay.” Daiki reply. He still seemed shocked though.  
  
And there they’re going home together.  
  
“Ne, who was calling ?” Daiki ask.  
  
“My mother. I forgot to tell her that I will come home late today. So she was frantic.” He answered annoyedly.  
  
“Anou, Ryo-chan ?” Chi calls.  
  
“What is it ?” Ryosuke ask.  
  
“You promised us that you will tell us about how you met Ryuu-chan, right ?” he tries not to looked so eager.  
  
Ryosuke think for a while before he snaps out. “Aah, that ! Fine then. Well, she actually came to our house just a few days after I fully recovered. I was walking around, practicing my feet when I found her crying near the pond. So I approached her and consoled her. After that, we became quite close to each other.”  
  
“Why did she cry ?” Yuto ask.  
  
“Well, it seemed that she used to always came to our house when she was facing a problem in her house. She told me that our house made her felt better. Though lately, she wasn’t just coming to cry.” Answered him.  
  
“Anou, why did you meant with ‘after I fully recovered’ ? What’s wrong ?” Daiki ask bluntly.  
  
“I’ll tell you later. So why did she changed Ryo-chan ?” Chi interrupt.  
  
“Well, she smiled more ever since. She always came to played with me. She came to visited me about once in week when I was sick too.” He informs them.  
  
“Eh ? You were sick once in a week ?” Yuto ask in disbelief.  
  
“Well, that accident left my body susceptible. A huge amount of smoke had filled my lungs from it, and it made me had troubles with breathing. Beside that, I was being bedridden for almost a year, so, I was kind of adjusting my body to my surrounding. So yeah, I have to admit that I was sick for almost once in a week back then.” Ryosuke state calmly.  
  
“How long… ?”  
  
“About 2 years.” Ryosuke answered before Daiki finished his question. “And that was the reason of my parents’ disapproval about the idea of me joining the Org.”  
  
“Uwaah. Eh ? Does that mean Ryuu-chan knew about your condition back then ?” Chi ask, and receive a nod from the older boy. “But she told us that she didn’t know why your parents’ forbid you from joining the Org ?”  
  
Ryosuke give them a bitter smile. “She didn’t know about the accident. And sometimes, I just pretended that I wasn’t sick. She need not any concern that wasn’t hers.”  
  
“Yama-chan, I just realized something.” Yuto blurt out.  
  
“What is it ?” ask the Knight.  
  
“Your recent condition, it was similar with your condition, after the accident. Is there, is there any relation between that similarity ?” Yuto point out.  
  
“Aah, you’re right !” Chi agree.  
  
Ryosuke’s face turn stern for a brief sec, but then it changed back into his cold face.  
  
“What’s wrong Ryo-chan ?” Daiki though, realize that brief change.  
  
Ryosuke smirk a little. “Nothing. I guess I’ll save that for other time. I’m arrived. Ja.” Then he enters his house, leaving the boys out again.


	24. A Dream

*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“Ryo-chan, what are you doing ?” Ryuuki asked the small boy on the couch._  
  
“Ryuu-chan ! I’m just watching, wanna join ?” he invited the girl.  
  
“Ryo-chan, why are you looked so pale ?” Ryuuki asked again as she seated herself beside him.  
  
“Eh ? Well, I was overslept last night.” The boy simply replied.  
  
“Hmm.” Ryuuki frowned. “Let’s play outside then ! Sunlight will do some good to you !” she exclaimed. And without waiting for his answer, Ryuuki dragged him outside.  
  
She pulled him to the pond and started to splashing some water to him. The boy looked hesitant at 1st, but he joined in to played with the water at last.  
  
They were having fun for an hour, before the boy stopped splashing the water and sat beside the pond. He looked uncomfortable.  
  
“Ryo-chan, what’s wrong ?” Ryuuki asked him when she realized that her cousin’s face turned paler and he was panting hard.  
  
The boy smiled weakly before he said, “Nothing. Just a little tired.”  
  
“Ryo-chan ?”  
  
The 2 kids turned to see who’s calling and found a 14 years old Kota standing nearby.  
  
“Kou-nii ?” the called boy looked nervous as he stood up abruptly.  
  
“What are you doing here ? Didn’t you… Ryo-chan !” he suddenly shouted as he saw the boy rolled his eyes and fell.  
  
He ran immediately to the boy and lifted him up.  
  
“Ryo-chan ! Kota-kun, what happened ?” Ryuuki got panicked.  
  
“He passed out yesterday, and he wasn’t well enough this morning. His parents told me to looked after him this morning. I was just out for some foods, and I had a little problem back then so I returned late.” The older boy explained. “He’s burning up again.” He said after he felt the younger boy’s temperature.  
  
He soon took him in and lied him on his bed before began compressing his head.  
  
Sometimes later, the boy regained his conscious back.  
  
“You’re finally awake.” The older boy spoke.  
  
“Kou-nii ? What happened ?” the boy asked confusedly.  
  
“You passed out again.” He answered him.  
  
“Aah.” The boy tried to sit and realized a head rested near his left arm. “Ryuu-chan ?”  
  
Hearing her name being called, the girl opened her eyes slowly and surprised to saw the unconscious boy already opened his eyes.  
  
“Ryo-chan ! O genki ?” she asked frantically.  
  
“A-a, un.” The boy startled. He was taken aback when the girl formed tears in her eyes. “Ryuu-chan…”  
  
“You could just told me that you were sick. You didn’t have to accept my offer.” She started to cry.  
  
“Hey, don’t cry. I’m sorry. Just don’t cry.” He apologized.  
  
Ryuuki wiped her tears away. “Don’t you ever do that again to me Ryosuke.”  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
Ryuuki is waking up feeling hot sensation flowing from her eyes. She was just had a dream about her childhood with Ryosuke.  
  
Since that day, Ryuuki never used Ryosuke’s nickname ever again. Ryosuke was confused at first, but he finally did the same after a few weeks. And ever since too, Ryosuke had became colder.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“She’d declared the war.”  
  
“What are you planning then ?”  
  
“I’ll regroup them.”  
  
“Are you sure ?”  
  
“I think so. I’d think about that for quite long now.”  
  
“Ah, if you think so.”  
  
“Has she returned yet ?”  
  
“She hasn’t, but I believe she will be back by the end of the week.”  
  
“Sou ka.”  
  
“You can’t expect her to come immediately though.”  
  
“I understand that.”  
  
“I’ll call her to come by Monday.”  
  
“Monday is okay with me.”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
“Now let’s see how our little boy’s doing, Einsatz.”  
  
“As you wish, Goddess-sama.”


	25. The Shopisticated Girl

“Tell me once again why I have to come to this place ?” Ryosuke ask his partner sleepily.  
  
“This is concerning to our next assignment.” She answered.  
  
“Sou ka.” Ryosuke yawn.  
  
“Is there something wrong with your sleep ?” Ryuuki ask him concernedly.  
  
“Nah, it’s just I had mountains of homeworks to do because I was absent for almost 2 months.” He yawns again. “You go first. I’ll catch up later.” He adds as he left for the bathroom.  
  
10 min later, he finished his bath and wear a black shirt under his silver jacket and a black jeans. He also wear a simple necklace matched with his bracelet. He grabs his cell and wallet before he walks out his room. He eats some breads from the kitchen before he leave for good.  
  
“Ittekimasu.” He bid a goodbye to his parents.  
  
“Careful Ryosuke.” His father replied.  
  
Ryosuke nod as he walks out the door. He yawns again. Once he’s about to turn, a girl from the opposite direction bumped with him.  
  
The girl fall as she pouts, “Ittai.”  
  
“Daijobu ?” Ryosuke offered his hand to help her up.  
  
The girl puckered her lips but take the hand. She cleans up her clothes once she got up. She wore a creamy dress coat above her pink dress. She’s also wearing a brown knee-boots and a glasses with pink frame. A heart necklace matching her heart earrings, bracelet, and ring hanging around her neck. She has long black hair with few streaks of pink which hanging loosely to her back. From her appearance, Ryosuke guessed that she’s just slightly older than Kota.  
  
“IIE !” she suddenly screams.  
  
Ryosuke is taken aback. “What… ?”  
  
“My nails… Oh, no ! I need to polish them again soon !” she exclaims, ignoring Ryosuke.  
  
She keep ranting about her nails as she walks away.  
  
Ryosuke sigh. Then he also leaves.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
“I’m sorry if I was late.” Ryosuke apologized as he arrived into the house he was told to come.  
  
“It’s alright. I’ve just been told that the meeting is postponed until after lunch.” His partner tell him.  
  
Ryosuke scan the room. There’re only him and his partner here.  
  
“Aah, I guess we have to wait.” Ryosuke state as he settled himself in the couch.  
  
Ryosuke was just sitting for a sec when the door is opened again.  
  
“Yeah, but she’s not supposed to be… Eh ? Ryo-chan ?”  
  
Ryosuke stand up abruptly and stare the newcomers in surprise. “Kou-nii ?”  
  
“Are ? You guys are here too ?” the youngest of the newcomers ask.  
  
“A-a, hai. We were told to come here.” Ryosuke answered him nervously.  
  
“Uwaah ! It’s so rare to see others than the Shadow here ! Ne, Ru-Ru-Hime ?” Another boy exclaim.  
  
Kota whack the boy’s head.  
  
“Ittai ! What was that for ?” the boy ask in annoyance.  
  
“I always told you that Ru-chan is not your Hime, Yuuyan.” His partner tell him smiling.  
  
“Anyway, what are you doing here ?” Ryosuke ask.  
  
“Well, some certain girl told us to meet the Goddess for some certain reason she won’t tell us.” Kota’s face turn annoyed. “And now she’s gone for her own business again though she’s supposed to be here.”  
  
“So this is the Goddess’s place ?” Ryuuki ask them, scanning the room.  
  
“You don’t know ? Yeah, well this is hers.” Runa answered her.  
  
“So, does it mean that the Goddess postponed the meeting because she has something else to do ?” Ryosuke ask innocently.  
  
“Wha- ? Oh, it’s not that ! The Goddess is here I suppose. What I meant with her before is the one who told us to come here.” Kota explain.  
  
“Aah, sou ka.” Ryosuke say simply as he seated himself back on the couch.  
  
After that, the 6 of them are all waiting in silence.  
  
After a while, Kota then suddenly stand and checked his watch. “I’m going out for lunch. Wanna come Ryo-chan ?”  
  
“Aww, I’m jealous ! Why do you just ask Ryosuke ?” Runa giggle.  
  
“I often treat you before ! Give me some time with my brother !” Kota exclaim.  
  
“Ahahaha. I know. Don’t worry. You 2 have fun !” she shouts as Kota drag Ryosuke out.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ru-Ru-Hime. I’ll treat you.” Takaki try to flirt with her.  
  
“Nonsense. Ikkou Ryuu ! Kazu, would you like to come ?” Runa stand up.  
  
“Mochiron. Bye Yuuyan !” the boy followed the girls out.  
  
“Hey ! Don’t leave me here ! Hey !” Takaki run outside.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
“You could just ask the other to come with us, Kou-nii.” Ryosuke tell him while chewing his meal.  
  
“Oh, so you don’t like eating with me ?” Kota show a disappointed look.  
  
“It’s not like that ! It’s just, maybe it would be fun if we’re together.” Ryosuke state.  
  
“So it’s not fun just with me ?” Kota pout.  
  
“I told you it’s not like that ! It’s, forget it.” Ryosuke continue his meals.  
  
Kota mess the younger’s hair playfully. “I know what you meant. I just wanted to be alone with you. It’d been long since we have our lone time.” He then smile while eating his lunch.  
  
“Kou-nii, you never been this warm to other person, do you ?” Ryosuke speak up, make the older lift his head to stare him. “I mean, you’ve been kind to Runa-chan, but you never easily give away what she wanted. Or easily agree with her. And you never pout to her too.”  
  
Kota is kept silence for a moment, before he smiles and mess Ryosuke’s hair again. “It’s because you’re special to me. I mean, Runa is special too, but you’re different. You’re my little brother. And I guess it makes sense if a nii-chan wanted to spoil his cute younger brother right ?”  
  
“Stop messing my hair.” Ryosuke blush a little.  
  
“You never been that cute to other people either.” Kota tease him.  
  
“Urusai !” Ryosuke blush more as he finishes his meal.  
  
“Ahahaha. My cute little brother~” Kota pinch his chubby-cheek.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
“She’s not here yet ?” Kota ask his companions as he and Ryosuke return to the house.  
  
“Nope.” Runa answered simply.  
  
“What the hell is she doing ?” Kota curse.  
  
“No bad mouth please.” A man suddenly speak.  
  
“Einsatz-san !” Kota snap out.  
  
“Konnichiwa, Yabu-kun.” He replies smiling.  
  
“Do you know him ?” Ryosuke ask the older.  
  
“Well, he is the Goddess’s guardian.” Kota answered him. “It still amazed me how I never saw you before though I often came here.” Kota adds to the man.  
  
“That’s interesting though. Anyway, the Goddess want you in her office now.” He informs them.  
  
“So she’s here already ?” Kazu ask.  
  
“No, not yet. But she’ll be here soon. Come on, follow me.” Einsatz lead them inside. He then stopped in front of a wooden door and knock.  
  
“Come in.” a voice from inside call.  
  
Einsatz opened the door. “The kids are here Goddess-sama.”  
  
“Aah. Come on in, you all.” The girl who is reading a book gestured them in.  
  
Ryosuke widen his eyes.  
  
“Rea…” he whispers.  
  
The girl recognized his shocked face and smile. “Hisashiburi, Ryosuke-kun. How are you doing ? I hope you’re doing well.”  
  
“Y-yeah, I’m g-good.” Ryosuke stutter.  
  
“You know her ?” Kota ask the younger.  
  
“She, she was the one I, told you in your apartment.” Ryosuke answered him nervously.  
  
Kota frown, but replying indeed, “Well, you should’ve thanked her. She was the one who saved your life after that incident.”  
  
“Eh ?” Ryosuke’s eyes grow wider.  
  
“Let’s not speak about that. We have something else to speak here.” The Goddess changed the topic as Einsatz close the door and approach her.  
  
“I’ve planned on make a group of some of you. I didn’t asked Ei-kun to do this because this group will contain quite people from the Shadow Division. Beside, he had enough things to do without adding this thing.” She speaks softly. “And now…”  
  
She was stopped when the door suddenly opened and a girl burst in.  
  
“Uhh, why can’t I do it now ?” she rants to herself while watching her nails before turning her face to the other people in the room. “Well, what did I missed ?” she asks sweetly.  
  
“AL !” Kota yell to the girl in her pink pink dress just above her knees. “You supposed to be here since 2 hours ago !”  
  
“Ahh, gomen !” she apologizes but there’s no regret in her voice. Then she scans the room and see Ryosuke who’d been widened his eyes since she entered the room. “Ah ! Nail-breaker !” she points at him.  
  
“Hmm. So the 2 of you have met ?” the Goddess smile.  
  
“Yes ! He bumped into me this morning and broke my nails !” she exclaims.  
  
Kota stare at the boy with the questioning look.  
  
“It was an accident. She fell and it seemed that her nails were broken.” Ryosuke shrug.  
  
Kota roll his eyes. “It’s not what I meant.”  
  
“Well, it’s not the time to talk about your nails I suppose.” Einsatz speak up.  
  
The Goddess smile again. “My dear Knights, meet Alquirro, the Guillotine.”


	26. The New Team

“We have to make one last move to win against the Darkness Falls. And I need you to do this.” The Goddess tell them.  
  
“Again ? It seems like lately we’ve been having a lot of business with them.” Alquirro state while fanning herself with her pink fan.  
  
“Indeed we are.” The Goddess smile mysteriously.  
  
Alquirro stopped her track. “Hmm. I smell something here.” She walks closer to the Goddess. “Tell me Rea, does all of these, somehow connected to that little girl ?” she stares the other girl intently.  
  
“You’re younger than her, aren’t you ?” the Goddess reply her stare.  
  
Alquirro sigh. “You’re very much known that I’m more than capable to finish her off by myself. You name how, I’ll do exactly like you wanted.” She walks around the room.  
  
“I know.” The Goddess said. “But what I wanted is more than merely finish her off.”  
  
Alquirro stopped again. She smirks before speaking, “Very well then.”  
  
“But I still need you to do something for me.” The Goddess flipping her documents.  
  
“What is it ?” Alquirro turn to her and ask.  
  
The Goddess lift her head and face her. “Call some of your companions. Another 5 from you.”  
  
“Whoever ?” Alquirro ask for confirmation.  
  
“Whoever.” Assure the Goddess.  
  
“It’s all settled then.” The Guillotine smile.  
  
“There’s one more thing.” The Goddess speak up.  
  
Alquirro turn her head back to the Goddess. “What is it, Rea ?” she asks casually.  
  
“You call these guys too.” The Goddess hand over the documents she’s holding.  
  
“What for ?” Alquirro tilt her head.  
  
“Another assistance.” Einsatz answered for her.  
  
“And for you guys,” The Goddess turn her head to another 6 teens. “My real intention of calling you here is, to introduce your leader in your next assignment.”  
  
“Eh ?” Kota show a confused look. “But wh-, wait ! It can’t be… !” he widened his eyes.  
  
“Yes, Yabu-kun. It’s Alquirro.” The Goddess confirm.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
“I can’t believe it ! She’s so arrogant ! She’s so self-centered ! She can’t be a leader !” Kota rant while riding his bike fast.  
  
Ryosuke, who is seated behind him, has to hold on him tightly so he won’t tossed aside from the bike.  
  
“Mou, Kou-nii ! Could you drive slower ?” Ryosuke shout from behind him.  
  
“What ?!” Kota ask up.  
  
“Drive slower, will you ?!” Ryosuke scream.  
  
“Wha- ? Oh, gomen Ryo-chan.” He slowed down a bit. “I forgot about you.”  
  
Ryosuke keep silence to form a protest toward the older boy.  
  
“Forgive me, please ? Pretty please ?” Kota beg him. “I promise I’ll buy you every strawberry dishes you want. But forgive me, please ?”  
  
Ryosuke was tempted but he won’t speak a bit.  
  
Kota sigh before he stopped near an ice-cream parlour and step down of the bike. He returned with a big cup of strawberry ice-cream, and offer it to Ryosuke.  
  
“Please ?” he puts his puppy eyes.  
  
Ryosuke finally gave in as he takes the ice-cream and release a small laughter.  
  
“Puppy eyes definitely don’t suit you.” Ryosuke state as he starts eating his ice-cream. “Want some ?” he offers a spoon of the ice-cream to Kota.  
  
“No, it’s all yours.” The older refuse the offer.  
  
Ryosuke shrug as he continue to eat his ice-cream.  
  
“About the puppy eyes, well, though it’s not suit me, it succeeded on you.” Kota add.  
  
“Actually, the ice-cream did.” Ryosuke speak coldly.  
  
“Eh ? Ryo-chan’s so mean, ne~” Kota pout.  
  
“You were mean too ! You almost made me died back then.” He replies playfully.  
  
“I did apologized, didn’t I ?” Kota pout more.  
  
Ryosuke laugh. “Hai hai.” He then eat his ice-cream in comforting silence. “Kou-nii ?” he calls.  
  
“Nani ?” responded the older boy.  
  
“Who was that girl ?” Ryosuke ask straightly.  
  
“Which girl ?” Kota ask back.  
  
“The one whom made you almost killed me.” The younger reply plainly.  
  
“Drop that topic, will you ?” Kota pout again. Ryosuke laugh again, made Kota smile. “Well, she’s the Gullotine, named Alquirro.”  
  
“It’s not what I meant !” Ryosuke turn to the older boy.  
  
This time, Kota laugh. “Well, if you ask me her real name, I don’t know either. We always knew her as Alquirro. You know, there are some people in the Org who’d been hiding their identity because of the job they’re handling. You’ll only meet these guys once you become a Shadow.”  
  
“Then why the Goddess showed us ? Me and Ryuuki I mean.” Ryosuke ask again.  
  
“I don’t know.” Kota frown. “Because you’re special perhaps ?”  
  
Ryosuke also frown. “Hmm. Anyway, who are these guys ?”  
  
“They’re the Runes. They’re basically came from a Shadow, but because of their difference among the others, they were promoted into a higher position. As far as I know, there are the Guillotine, the Soul-Catcher, the Shadow-Chaser, and Royal-Bishop. There could be more, but these are all I knew.” He explains. “Actually, your parents are came from the same level. But, because their job were to arrange the Cross and Goblet Divisions, so their existence were known by others.”  
  
“What the others do ?” Ryosuke tilt his head, his ice-cream was finished already.  
  
“Hmm. I’m not so sure. Their assignments were usually kept as a secret.” Kota tell him.  
  
“Sou ka.” Ryosuke jump off of the bike to throw the empty cup to the trash bin.  
  
“You want to know your parents aliases ?” Kota ask Ryosuke playfully while offering him a helmet.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head while he gets on the bike again. “Kou-nii ?” he calls the older again before Kota turn the bike on.  
  
“Hmm ?” Kota show that he’s paying attention.  
  
“Who is her partner ?” Ryosuke ask plainly.  
  
Kota keep silence for a brief moment. “She doesn’t have one.”  
  
“Eh ?” Ryosuke frown in confusion.  
  
“I never recalled her having any.” Kota speak up. “Let’s not talk about this anymore.”  
  
“hmm.” Ryosuke agree.  
  
“By the way Ryo-chan, you laugh a lot today.” He adds as he starts the engine and drive off.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
‘KNOCK KNOCK’  
  
“Come in.” Ryosuke call out without moving an inch from the window.  
  
“Ryosuke ?” A soft call from his mother came from the door.  
  
Ryosuke turn to face her. “What is it, Ka-chan ?”  
  
Sora smile warmly. “Nothing. Just wanted to ask you about your day.”  
  
Ryosuke shrug. “Nothing special. I just went to the Goddess’ place considered to our next assignment. But I guessed you knew that already.”  
  
His mother smile again as she seated herself beside her son who are in his white pyjama already and caressing his hair. “What else ?”  
  
“Kou-nii drove me home. He was upset with some certain girl and always threw me away from the bike.” He smiles when he remembered the incident back then. “But he gave me an ice-cream as an apologize.” He adds.  
  
“Hontou ? Are you alright then ?” she asks concernedly.  
  
“I’m fine.” Ryosuke simply reply.  
  
“Who was the girl who made Kota upset ?” she asks again.  
  
Ryosuke turn to face his mother, make her stop in what she’d been doing. “She was Alquirro, the Guillotine.” He speaks clearly.  
  
Sora’s eyes grow wider. “Alquirro ?” she asks casually, but Ryosuke know that she was surprised.  
  
“Yeah.” Ryosuke looked away. “Kou-nii told me that you and Tou-chan are also came from the same level as her.”  
  
“Well…” his mother seemed hesitant.  
  
“I conclude that he was right.” Ryosuke state firmly.  
  
His mother release a deep breath. “Yes. But don’t misunderstood us. We didn’t tell you because you…”  
  
“You have to become a Shadow first to acknowledge these people.” Ryosuke continue. “I know. Don’t worry, Ka-chan, I don’t misunderstood you.”  
  
Sora pat her son’s head. “Arigatou, Ryosuke.”  
  
Ryosuke smile faintly. “Now that I know, can you tell me your alias ?” he asks turning his head to his mother. “And Tou-chan’s too.”  
  
His mother sigh. “Well, we never really used those name though. But I called Ronzell, and your father called Vladimiere.” She tells her son.  
  
“Hmm. Sounds cool.” Ryosuke commented.  
  
His mother laugh a little. “It’s been late. You must go to sleep.” She orders her son.  
  
Ryosuke shrug. “Okay.” He walks toward his bed.  
  
His mother help him to cover him with a blanket and kiss him in the forehead. “Oyasumi, Ryosuke.”  
  
“Oyasumi.” Replied the boy before he closes his eyes and drifted off to slumber.


	27. The Hunter

“Jil, I need you to call some certain people.” Alquirro speak to the phone.  
  
“What for ?” the man from the other line ask.  
  
“Another assignment. Rea wanted us to group up with these teens.” The girl simply reply.  
  
“Oh. Okay. Who are they ?” the man ask again.  
  
“Hmm… First, I need you to call Mauzel, Vandread, Riven, and Dimitra to gather up in my place tomorrow afternoon. You come too.” She tells him.  
  
“Roger that.” The man write down those name.  
  
“And then, I need you to call up these guys.” Alquirro check on the list.  
  
“Who ?” asked the man.  
  
“Well, I’ll just fax you. There’re too much of them. I need to go to the spa centre. Bye Jil.” she hung up without waiting for a reply.  
  
The man just chuckle. Not so long after, he received the fax that Alquirro just sent and check on it.  
  
“Hmm. These guys are young.” He puts his fingers on his chin. “Interesting.” He smiles.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
“Okamoto, would you like to answer the question on the board ?”  
  
Keito look up annoyedly to his math teacher. “Hai.” He walks toward the board lazily and answer the question.   
  
“Well, you made a mistake over here, Okamoto.” His teacher tell him kindly. “And here too. You should learn more.” She adds.  
  
“Hai.” He answered reluctantly.  
  
“You may return to your seat.” Asuka-sensei tell him.  
  
“Hai.” He said that again as he walks back to his seat.  
  
He doesn’t like math that much. In fact, he hates it. And his overly nice Asuka-sensei just make it worse. He rested his chin on his hands while yawning lazily. It really boring in school.  
  
It seemed like forever when the bell finally ring, signaling all of the students and teachers that the school is finished. Keito make up his things before he walks home alone.  
  
He was just reaching the turnover near his house when his phone ring.  
  
“What is it Sakura ?” he retort to his partner on the phone.  
  
“Keito-kun, where are you ?” Sakura ask frantically.  
  
“Near my house. Why ?” he asks back. Slightly, he feels a bit worried.  
  
“Did you met… ?”  
  
Her voice was cutted as someone suddenly take the phone from Keito’s hand and turn it off. “Okamoto Keito-san ?” the man from behind him ask.  
  
Keito nod mindlessly.  
  
The man smile. “I’m Jildegard and I need you to come to this place this Saturday.” The man give him a note.  
  
Keito was about to ask him what is this for when he realized that the man already disappeared and his phone already on his pocket.  
  
He stares at the note again. “Where is this place ?” he asks himself when his phone ring again.  
  
“Keito-kun ! Did you… ?”  
  
“I met him, Sakura.” He interrupted. Somehow, he can imagine Sakura’s eyes turned wide. “And he just left after gave me an address of where I should be going this Saturday.”  
  
He doesn’t hear any respond for several min before she finally speak, “I received the note too. As well as Naru-senpai. It seemed like Hikaru-kun also received the note.”  
  
“Sou ka.” Keito simply reply.  
  
“Should we go, Keito-kun ?” she asks nervously.  
  
Keito think for a moment. “I guess we can give it a try.” He finally said that. “But we can’t be careless.” He adds.  
  
Sakura release a deep breath. “If you think so. I’ll tell Naru-senpai then. See you, Keito-kun.”  
  
“Un.” And then Sakura hung up.  
  
Keito frown. This is weird, but this is also interesting. He then walk home with his mind full of thought.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Sakura wave to her senpai who was just coming out from the school’s building.  
  
“Gomen Sakura-chan, Maria-chan, have you waited long ?” the oldest girl ask after she arrived at her kouhais in front of the gate.  
  
Maria shake her head while Sakura said happily. “Iie, we’re just here.”  
  
“Shall we go now then ?” Naru ask the 2 girls and receive a nod from the 2 of them.  
  
Since their last assignment, the 3 of them had became close to each other. They were always walk home together, and they often share their stories together too.  
  
They’re laughing over Naru’s story about her partner when a man suddenly block their way.  
  
“What do you want ?” Naru ask harshly.  
  
“You don’t have to be that harsh on me, do you, Kariya Naru-san ?” the man smirk, make the 3 girls especially Naru widened theor eyes.  
  
“Who are you ?” This time, it’s Sakura who ask harshly.  
  
The man sigh. “They surely don’t teach these youngsters a lesson of manners, huh ?” he speaks himself. “Anyway, I’m Jildegard and I need you to come to this place this Saturday. Just you 2, Kariya Naru-san and Ohri Sakura-san. Someone else will deal with you later Hajime Maria-san.” He says as he gives a note to both Sakura and Naru.  
  
The 2 girls accept them and read them carefully. But when they lift their head to see the man again, he’s already nowhere to be seen.  
  
Naru frown a little. “Call Keito, Sakura-chan. I’ll call Hikaru.” She orders the younger girl.  
  
“What about me ?” asked Maria.  
  
“I don’t think you need to call your partner, Maria-chan. He didn’t told you to come anywhere. I believe he won’t to Nakajima too.” Tell Naru while she calls his partner. “Moshi-moshi, Hikaru ?”  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
“I’m so hungry…” Hikaru said to himself as he yawns.  
  
He then stir from his bed and get up to grab his jacket and wallet before he walks out his apartment. This is his second year of living by himself after he decided to be independent. His parents didn’t complained, since his parents are a supporting type, as long as it would do good to their son.  
  
He’s just about to enter a ramen shop when someone called him.  
  
“Yaotome Hikaru-san ?”  
  
Hikaru turn to see a man in black outfit with short black hair standing near him.  
  
“Yeah ?” Hikaru call back.  
  
The man smile. “I’m Jildegard and I need you to come to this place this Saturday.” He hands Hikaru a note.  
  
“What for ?” Hikaru ask without turning his gaze from the man.  
  
Nonetheless, the man just smiling before he turns around without answering Hikaru’s question and disappear in a sec.  
  
Hikaru is startled by the man sudden appearance and disappearance. He takes a look on a note before he shrug and finally enter the ramen shop.  
  
“Hika-chan ! Want me to make you like usual ?” the owner’s daughter greet him cheerfully.  
  
“Yuki-chan ! Yes, please !” Hikaru greet back as he walks to his fav seat.  
  
He’s just settled himself on the seat when his phone ring.  
  
“Moshi-moshi ?” he greets to the caller.  
  
“Moshi-moshi, Hikaru ?” he can hear his partner speak in a rushed tone.  
  
“What’s wrong, Naru-chan ?” he asks casually.  
  
“Did someone came to you and gave you a note today ?” she asks him back.  
  
“Well, yeah. Is there something wrong ?” He asks again.  
  
“He’s what’s wrong, baka !” Naru scold him. “So what do you think ?” She then change her tone.  
  
“Hmm. I don’t see why we should aware of this guy ? He doesn’t look a threat to us.” He tells his partner.  
  
“So ?” Naru demand.  
  
“So I guess we can come. It won’t kill us I suppose.” He speaks up.  
  
He can slightly hear his partner sigh. “Fine then.” She said.  
  
“Okay.” He simply reply.  
  
“By the way, Sakura and Keito also received the note.” Naru tell the boy.  
  
“Hontou ?” he asks without any surprised tone.  
  
“Un. But Maria didn’t. I have a feeling that we are the only one who received the note aside from Sakura and Keito from this Jildegard guy.” Naru speak softly.  
  
Hikaru frown a bit. “It’s not really a matter I guess.” He finally speak.  
  
“Maybe. Well, I guess that’s it. Bye.” Naru bid him goodbye.  
  
“Bye.” Hikaru simply reply before Naru hung up.  
  
A min later, his ramen come with the girl from before approach him.  
  
“What’s wrong, Hika-chan ?” she asks concernedly when she saw Hikaru’s serious expression. It’s indeed rare for him to show such a face when he usually be the happy-go-lucky boy.  
  
“Eh ?” Hikaru snap out. “Yuki-chan, it’s nothing. Aah, the ramen looked delicious.”  
  
The girl just smile happily. “Enjoy the meal !” she exclaim happily.  
  
Hikaru nod. “Ittadakimasu !” He yells before he hungrily eat his ramen.


	28. A Strange Man With A Scar

Yuto was headed home long before Chi finished his cleaning duty. Fortunately, he has the same cleaning duty schedule with Daiki, so they can walk home together. Chi never like to walk by his own.  
  
Truthfully, Chi and Daiki always had same cleaning duty schedule since they first met when they were both a middle schoolers. Even they always had a same extra-lessons. It seemed like that everyone just loved to pair them up. You can even tell that almost everyone they knew had wished that Daiki was born earlier, or Chi was born faster so they could be at the same age. Sometimes, people would say that they wished them to be a twin since they are so suited each other.  
  
But age was not a matter for both of the boys. Maybe because they apparently had a similar mental-age.  
  
“Chi ! Have you finished ?” Daiki ask as he running toward the boy.  
  
Chi smile brightly before nodding excitedly. “Un.”  
  
“Let’s go home then !” Daiki wrap his arm around Chi’s neck and pull him out.  
  
Chi just laugh happily toward his action. Chi himself like that kind of affection from his bestfriend.  
  
They were just about to step outside the school’s gate when a man is blocking their way.  
  
The man is tall, muscular and he has a scar across his face which made his spooky appearance even spookier. Despite this man big and intimidating figure, the 2 boys left unafraid of him. They’d grew accustomed to some kind of people to fight against. Indeed, they put their best glaring toward this man.  
  
“Can you _please_ move away of our way ?” Chi ask sarcastically with pressing the word ‘please’.  
  
But the man just smile slightly as if he already anticipated that kind of attitude from the 2 boys. “You’ve grown.” He speaks calmly. “Well, I’m Vandread anyway, and I’ve been told to tell you to come to this place this Saturday.” He handed over a small piece of paper which the 2 boys examine focusedly.  
  
When Daiki is lifting his head up to ask the man more question but was startled to see him walking away from their place.  
  
“Hey ! Where are you going ?” Daiki changed his question sub-consciously.  
  
The man turn briefly before replying, “You did asked me to move away.” He speaks with the emphasis of ‘asked’ word. Then his figure suddenly flashed and he disappeared in an instant.  
  
“Dai-chan.” Chi snap out the older boy thought.  
  
“Nani ?” Daiki ask up.  
  
“Somehow, the man seemed familiar to me.” Chi face him with a confused look which is rare from him.  
  
Daiki frown a bit. “Shiranai. Maybe you were mistaken.” He said hesitantly. To be honest, he indeed felt the same feeling as Chi’s but ease it away.  
  
Chi shrug the he takes one more look to the paper the man just gave them. “Should we come ?”  
  
Daiki also shrug. “We can give it a try. I believe that this Vandread man won’t harm us. And eventhough he does, we can still handle him. It’s 2 against 1 after all.”  
  
Chi tilt his head slightly. “Maybe you’re right.”  
  
Daiki nod firmly and gestured himself to walk away from the school with his partner tailing him not so far behind.  
  
“Do you think we should tell Ryo-chan and Ryuu-chan ?” Daiki can hear Chi ask hesitantly.  
  
Daiki pause for a brief moment. “I don’t think so. Ryo-chan’s still not fully recovered yet, and Ryuu-chan had stressed enough lately for some reasons she won’t tell, I got a hint that it connected to Ryo-chan’s recent condition though. We don’t need to trouble them over this.” He finally declare.  
  
“What about Yuto-kun ? Should we tell him ?” The little boy ask again.  
  
Daiki shake his head. “We may put him in danger if we do so.”  
  
“Ohh. Fine then.” Chi agree and they both walk in silence.  
  
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Have you all done your job ?” Alquirro ask her companions right after she entered the room where 5 grown up people are currently gathering.  
  
“I was planning on telling them this afternoon actually. I heard that they will have a meeting. It’s just a perfect time to do it.” A man in his early-20s speak up calmly. He is wearing a casual blue shirt under his white sleeveless collared-shirt matched with his white trousers. His dark brownish hair is a cool mess.  
  
“What about the others ?” Al turning her head to the other 5 person.  
  
“We’re doing good.” A woman around 30 speak while smiling warmly. She’s wearing a businesswoman outfit. She’s wearing a frameless glasses and she has auburn hair around her shoulder.  
  
“They’re interesting kiddos.” Another woman with black sleeveless vest above her stripped shirt commented. Her black jeans tucked inside her black boots around her ankle. She tie-up her long black hair into a ponytail and she looked like that she’s about Alquirro’s age.  
  
A man with scar across his face smile. He’s wearing black long coat above his black shirt and black jeans with black boots, looked so match with his dark spiky hair. He looked tough and quiet. People often judged him older from his appearance though he actually was just reached his 20 couple months ago.  
  
“They are.” Another man agree as he too smile. He’s wearing soft-coloured shirt and a pair of brown shorts. His brown hair is hanging around his neck and some locks hanging around his playful eyes. He looked young but he’s actually at his late 20s already, definitely the exact opposite from the other man.  
  
The girl who is wearing a pink tanktop and short jeans smile. “Very good then.” She plays with her long hair which is setted in a mess tie. “I need to deal with them too anyway.” She stands up from her seat slowly. “I guess we’re done now.” She states before leaving the room and headed inside the house while the other 5 shrug and lead themselves out of the house.


	29. What A Weird Day

“Thanks Kou-nii.” Ryosuke muttered from the backseat of Kota’s motorcycle.  
  
“What for ?” The older ask loudly.  
  
“For saving me from Ka-chan’s worried-mode.” Ryosuke smirk slightly.  
  
Kota frown.He sensed something is wrong here. “What happened ?” He asks meaningfully. Kota can feel the younger tensed up a bit over his question. “Ryo-chan ?” He demands for the answer.  
  
“Nothing.” Ryosuke finally speak quietly.  
  
“What ?” Kota can’t hear him well.  
  
“I said it’s nothing !” Ryosuke burst out.  
  
Kota was stupefied by the younger’s answer so he decides to stop his motor and step down the ride as he removes his helmet.  
  
Ryosuke just look around confusedly as he also remove his own helmet. Still won’t get on his feet from the bike, he asks, “Why do we stopped here ?”  
  
Kota sigh as he see Ryosuke’s innocent face while he asked. “Ryo-chan, it can’t be nothing. Your mother won’t be worried over nothing.” He utters softly while kneeling in front of Ryosuke.  
  
However, Ryosuke looked away from him and start to shift his body uncomfortably. “Really Kou-nii. It’s nothing.” He whispers timidly.  
  
“Ryo-chan…” Kota turn Ryosuke’s head with his hand so he can see Ryosuke straight into his eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong.” He asks concernedly.  
  
Ryosuke keep on silence for quiet long before he inhales deeply and speak up. “Fine. I was just, having a small breathing-trouble last night and Ka-chan was frantic. That’s it.” He said that in a very low voice.  
  
Kota put an even more concern look. “Are you okay ? Why did it happened ? It never occurred for the past few weeks right ?” He asks Ryosuke softly, but in a demanding tone.  
  
Ryosuke shrug. “We were having a sport test yesterday and I apparently had a training schedule with the Defenders after I got home. So I was kind of exhausted. It was just a small thing actually. My breath was a little hard after dinner, but it soon disappeared after I took my medicines, so yeah, I’m just fine.”  
  
But Kota seemed unconvinced as he reach for Ryosuke’s forehead to feel it’s temperature. He’s a bit relieved to find it normal. But his worriedness won’t disappear as he asks, “Are you sure ? You don’t have to come to the meeting if you’re not feeling fine. You may rest on my place if you want to.”  
  
Ryosuke just sigh. “I’m just fine, Kou-nii. Really, you’ve been affected by my mother a lot. It’s not healthy for you.” He teases the older boy.  
  
Kota smile upon his words. “It’s not my fault that that I concern about my little brother a lot.” He speask with an accusing tone.  
  
“Hey ! It’s not my fault either !” Ryosuke punch his brother-like hand lightly as he released a slight laugh.  
  
Kota laugh too as the 2 of them continuing on punching each other playfully. Not so long after, Ryosuke lose his balance and start to fall forward from the bike when he’s about to punch back on Kota when the older boy was taking a step back to avoid it.  
  
Ryosuke is closing his eyes to wait for the hard impact between his body and the hard ground but was startled to feel a warm body around him instead. He open his eyes to see Kota sitting awkwardly with him laying above the older boy. Kota must be sliding below the younger boy to prevent him from falling hard to the ground and so Ryosuke fell on top of him.  
  
“Kou-nii !” Ryosuke almost shout.  
  
Kota just lifts Ryosuke up while he’s standing up too. “Are you okay Ryo-chan ?” He asks worriedly to the younger boy and received a nod from him. “You should be more careful.” He adds.  
  
Ryosuke then realize something. “Kou-nii daijobu ?!” He asks frantically.  
  
“Yeah, why shouldn’t I ?” Kota ask back in confusion.  
  
“But I fell on you !” Ryosuke blurt out.  
  
Kota smile warmly toward him. “I’m alright. I’d anticipated it so I could reduced the impact.”  
  
“Hontou ?” Ryosuke ask unconvincedly.  
  
Kota chuckle a bit. “You underestimate me Ryo-chan. Really. It’s actually you that I’m worrying. It’s not like you to easily lose your balance like that.” He states while looking at the younger eyes deeply.  
  
Ryosuke sigh in relief. “It’s good to hear that. Gomen, I was careless back then.” He bows slightly.  
  
Kota smile again. “It’s okay. Well, I guess we should be going by now. Ikkou.” Kota hand over Ryosuke’s helmet after wearing his.  
  
Ryosuke take the helmet and wear it before he get on the bike. Kota start the engine and move away in a steady pace. Ryosuke slowly lean on the older boy’s back and wrap his hands around Kota’s waist.  
  
Kota smile toward Ryosuke’s sudden action and drive a little bit faster.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“So this is the place where we should be coming ?” The tall boy once again ask the concerned girl beside him.  
  
The girl just nod.  
  
“Shall we go in now ?” Another girl from behind them ask. Her wavy brown hair tied-up into 2 ponytails.  
  
“I wonder why that man told us to come here…” A similar girl beside her commented. She covers her hair with a plain blue bandana, matching her blue skirt.  
  
Her twin just smile as she once again spruce-up herself to make sure that she’s not putting anything out of ordinary. “But he surely is a cool guy.” She checks on her yellow and white streaked dress and her golden heels. Then she watches her own reflection on her mirror to make sure that she’s wearing the matched earrings and necklace.  
  
“Yeah.” The older girl agree as she does the same thing to herself. She wearing a clean white tanktop and blue mini-jacket and also a neat blue skirt with her blue heels similar to her twin’s. The accessories are all good and her handbag are also in a good condition.  
  
“Come on, Riku-chan, Risaku-chan. You’re not going to date him are you ?” The tall boy ask in disbelief.  
  
“Don’t say that Yuto-kun !”Riku, the one in yellow outfit snap.  
  
“We’re just wanted to looked good in front of this guy, don’t you agree Maria-chan ?” Risaku, the one in blue outfit ask for support from Yuto’s partner.  
  
Maria on the other hand, just smile a bit and shrug. She’s not that excited to meet this guy named Riven they just randomly met like the twins. So she and Yuto had decided that they’ll confront this guy as polite as possible.  
  
She then turns to face the house in front of them. It quite big, though it’s not as big as Ryuuki’s, not even bigger than Ryosuke’s house, but it is big enough to hold a big family inside it. And it seemed quite fashionable and modern-looking. The owner of this house must be a sophisticated person.  
  
Then Maria frown. She remembered that her senpaitachi also received a similar note like she, Yuto, and the twins received couple days ago. Just delivered by different stranger with different unique names. She didn’t know where her senpaitachi will be going though, because they won’t let her see the note. But somehow, she feels like it will be the same place.  
  
“Ikkou.” Yuto’s voice had snapped the little girl back into reality.  
  
Soon, the 4 of them knock into the house and greeted by the very same person who gave them the note. The twins hold their breath I excitement to see the man before their eyes. He’s now wearing long-sleeved red and black streaked shirt and black jeans. His hair is the same. A cool mess of dark-brown.  
  
The man grin playfully to the 4 teens. “Come on in.” He said as he gestured them inside.  
  
After he closed the door, he leads them to one particular room and tell the 4 of them to wait there before he left them.  
  
“He is so kakkoi ne !” Riku and Risaku exclaim quietly in unison.  
  
Yuto chuckle. “Please, he looked like he’s way older than all of us.”  
  
“Like we care !” Risaku snap as she and her sister giggling endlessly.  
  
Yuto sigh while he turns to his partner who is shrugging over the twin’s behavior.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“You may wait here.” A woman who is wearing a black long-sleeved turtle-neck shirt and black pants tell the 4 teens to wait in a white room which looked like a doctor’s office or so. She was just took off her brown boxshaped coat with some fur around it’s wrist and every edge of it. A black ribbon hanging around it’s neck part. She tied-up her short hair into a bun while her locks hanging around her face and some covering her forehead.  
  
“Arigatou, Dimitra-san.” The younger Arioka thanked her.  
  
The woman nod slighty and leave them there.  
  
“This place is strange…” Another girl speak up right after the door is closed.  
  
Her partner nod in agreement. “But don’t worry Misa-chan. I believe we’ll be just fine.”  
  
The girl called Misa turn to face him and smile. “I guess you’re right. Arigatou, Shige-kun.”  
  
The boy blush a bit. Misa is always so sweet when she smile. And now, when she’s wearing pale red shirt under her pink mini jacket, combined with her jeans mini-skirt and her pink heels. She looked just too adorable when she smiles. Her brown hair is half-tied and her locks just hanging freely around her face.  
  
The other boy can’t help but chuckle toward Shige’s action. And this is not missed from his partner’s attention.  
  
“What’s wrong Ken-chan ?” Akari ask him.  
  
The said boy was startled a bit but then he shakes his head. “Nandemonai.” He smiles while taking a short glance to the other boy.  
  
Akari followed his eyes and see Shige is blushing. Now she understand why her partner was chuckling and chuckling herself.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“Anou, where is this actually ?” The youngest boy of the 4 Defenders ask innocently.  
  
The girl in front of them just turn and smile. Well, she looked like she’s young but she’s reaching her early 20s already. She’s wearing soft black turtle-neck shirt under her long white sweater and a dark-grey mini-skirt. She’s also wearing a pair of socks around her knees with the same colour as her shirt and a matched shoes. She let her long black hair hanging loosely to her back.  
  
She stopped in front of one room and gesture the 4 Defenders to enter the room. Right after that she tell them to wait and leave them alone.  
  
The room they’re in are empty, save for the 4 chairs in the middle of the room. Strangely, everything inside this room were wood-based. The wall, the floor, the ceiling, the window-frame, and the chairs. So old considering to other part of this house which are so modern-like.  
  
“She’s weird.” The only girl of the 4 teens speak timidly.  
  
“Everything is weird here.” Inoo commented as he and his partner scan the room.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“Does everyone here already ?” A girl in long-sleeved white shirt just above her knee entered a room where the same 5 other person are waiting. She’s wearing a pink home-sandals which are similar to what her companions wearing, only with different colour.  
  
“I guess so. I can swear that I can hear one particular boy is ranting about waiting again.” The man with white t-shirt and brown combat pants speak up.  
  
“Oh. That boy. Well, I guess we should tell them to gather at the meeting room.” She commented.  
  
“Well said Al. By the way, I guess some of them just fell for me. I can tell it from their eyes.” The man with dark-brown eyes smirk.  
  
“Like it all mattered.” The girl with long black hair said teasingly.  
  
“Oh ! You just ruined my mood El !” The man snap out.  
  
“Guys, serious please.” The spiky-headed man commented coldly.  
  
“Van-D was right. Let’s just call them up.” The grown-up woman agree as she stands up and leave the room, soon followed by the other 5.  
  
6 doors are opened in the same time with different 6 person.  
  
“Come.” Is the only word they say as they lead the startled guests with them to one particular big room in the basement.


	30. Rune

6 person come in to one big room from 6 different doors, followed by some other person trailing behind them. The 6 person immediately take a seat on 6 empty chairs in the middle of the room which are surrounding a crystal table formed an oval-shape.  
  
As for their followers, they are having different expressions plastered on their faces. Some sighing, some startled, some giggling, but they mostly frown in confusion.  
  
“Why are you keep standing ? There, take a seat over there.” Alquirro tell the teens as she points another corner of the room.  
  
Slowly, they followed her order as they seated themselves in that corner. Some sit on the sofas while the other sit on the soft and elegant silver carpet below which is matched the black sofa.  
  
“Now, I think I just need to introduce you with each other, plus the grouping of this group.” Alquirro stopped for a while as she thinks about her words. “Hmm. I guess I’ll just let you all to introduce yourselves to our teens over there.”  
  
“Good idea.” A man with the playful eyes commented as he shows his grin.  
  
“Of course it is.” Alquirro smile before she turns her head to the 24 teens at another corner. “Now, I’m Alquirro and I’m currently a Guillotine. Yoroshiku.” She smiles to them.  
  
“Guillotine ? I never heard about it before !” the small boy who is wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under his sleeveless black jacket and a dark-green combat pants suddenly blurt out.  
  
“Chi !” His partner who is sitting next to him snap.  
  
The said boy finally realized what he just said as he bent down his head to apologize and also to hide his blushed cheeks.  
  
Everyone can hear someone’s chuckle and found out that it came from a serious-looking man with scar on his face.  
  
“Guillotine is a higher perception of Assassin from Shadow Division.” The man simply explain, but then it only made the teens frown deeper.  
  
“There are some sort of higher positions above The Shadow. You called them as Rune Division. The same exact level as the Paladin and the Priest, or it’s called the Main-Healer for commoners.” A serious woman add.  
  
“I-I don’t…” Ryutaru stutter.  
  
“You made them more confused you know.” The brown headed man speak while he grins.  
  
“Well, let’s just introduce ourselves first before we come to the explanation, okay ?” Alquirro suggested.  
  
“Fine. I’m Jildegard by the way. The Soul-Catcher, once a Hunter and a Ranger. Yoroshiku.” The man who was grinning intoduce himself.  
  
“I’m Vandread, Shadow-Chaser.” The man with the scar continue.  
  
“Hello guys. I’m a Royal-Bishop and you may call me Mauzel, or just El for short.” The girl with the white sweater come next.  
  
“I’m Riven, the Mastersmith. The higher perception of the Blacksmith. But true that I was once an Alchemist and Proffesor too.” The dark-brown haired man wink to them all. Surely make the Andou twins hold their breaths in excitement.  
  
“Well people called me Dimitra and I am a Monk.” The auburn finally said.  
  
“Good. Now as I promised, I’ll explain.” Alquirro take some papers before she continued. “There’s one secret division in the DarkGod Org which is called the Rune Division. You’ll only know about this division once you’ve become a Shadow, or in the Goblet Division, once you’ve become the high-renker of Proffesor or Level X of Healer.”  
  
Naru frown “Then why… ?”  
  
“The Goddess had plan with all of you, so that’s why you are allowed to know our existence before that particular time. Except for the current Shadow here.” Vandread answered Naru’s question even before she had a chance to finish it.  
  
“As you may knew, in Shadow Division, you have no different grade in each position. Assassin, Ranger, and Ninja, all of them are on the same level. It applied the same in Rune. When you were the best when you were a Knight, you will be promoted to be an Assassin. And the best from Hunter and Gunslinger will be promoted into a Ranger. While the Defender as A Ninja. On the other hand, in the Goblet Division, you have no particular Shadow, just different level of a position.” Alquirro simply uttered.  
  
“But when you are promoted into a Rune, the 3 position will be once again splitted into 4. Well, it only applied for the fight-specialist though. As for the one from the Goblet Division will only have the same splitting like in the change from the Cross into a Shadow. The best in Blacksmith into a Mastersmith, an Alchemist into a Sorcerer, and Professor into a Creator. As for the Healer, they will be promoted into a Monk.” Dimitra added.  
  
“The best of these Monk, Mastersmith, Sorcerer, and Creator will be the Priest. In this case, the Main-Healer, since Touya Sora was a Healer.” Riven continued.  
  
“It’s rather simple actually.” Mauzel snap out. “For the fight-specialist I mean. It’s like a Defender into a Ninja and then a Royal-Bishop. A Gunslinger into a Ranger and then a Shadow-Chaser. Then A Hunter also into a Ranger and into a Soul-Catcher. And a Knight into an Assassin and then a Guillotine.”  
  
“And so,” Jildegard take over. “The best of the Royal-Bishop, Shadow-Chaser, Soul-Catcher, and Guillotine will be the Paladin. The ruler of the Cross Division, along with the Priest to rule the Goblet Division.” He finished.  
  
Ryosuke roll his eyes. He can sense some pairs of eyes staring him as if questioned him if he ever knew about all of these.  
  
Of course, before the Goddess had called him and Ryuuki for that weird meeting, he didn’t. But then, he received almost the exact same explanation from his father the day after he figured it out. Ryuuki knew too. She was there though when his father gave him the explanation.  
  
Sub-consciously, he steals a glance toward his partner and found her looking at him. He immediately look away to hide his warmed cheeks.  
  
‘Kuso ! Why did my heart beating so fast so suddenly ?!’ He thoughto himself.  
  
“Now !” Alquirro burst out. “For the next assignment, you need to become stronger. Therefore, the 6 of us are here to train you for the meantime until the date of the assignment is issued. Who don’t know how to fight, should pull themselves from now on. Who can, will improve way way better than before. Since there’re 24 of you and the 6 of us, we will be splitted into 6 sub-groups and the 6 of us will be the leader and take 4 of you each. I already made the arrangements appropriate with your position.” She shows some papers to all of them and begin to hand over a paper to her 5 companions.  
  
“It’s the same people whom I took care before.” Jildegard commented as he reads his papers.  
  
“Precisely.” Added Dimitra. “So it mean that I handle Mitsuzu Ken and Arioka Akari, also Atsusa Shigeki and Hattori Misa.” She declares.  
  
“I’m jelous ! You’ve got that cute little girl !” Riven whine as he point out to Misa, make Shige shift a bit in front of his partner. He laugh a bit. “Well, I’ve got these Nakajima Yuto and Hajime Maria, and then Andou Riku and Andou Risaku. At least I still have 3 cuties.” He winks to the 4 Blacksmiths which just made the twins happier.  
  
“Now now, here I got the 4 Defenders. Inoo Kei and Moshimoto Ren, and Morimoto Ryutaro and Shina Aoi. Yoroshiku minna !” Mauzel exclaim as she waves to the 4 Defenders.  
  
“I’ve got the same companions. Yaotome Hikaru and Kariya Naru, also Okamoto Keito and Ohri Sakura. Ne, they were mean to me Al, well except that Yaotome boy.” He complained to his bestfriend and only received a shrug from her.  
  
“Arioka Daiki and Chinen Yuri, also that 2 Ranger, Takaki Yuya and Satou Kazune, they’re with me.” Vandread muttered quietly.  
  
“I’ve got 2 Shadow too. Well, we have to make it fair right. Jil will complained to me all the way if I put that pervert on his team. At least you can handle him and his sadistic partner.” Alquirro answered Vandread’s unspoken question.  
  
“Hey ! Who do you mean with pervert ?!” Takaki protested.  
  
“That definitely you, Yuuyan. No one else in this room could fit it.” His partner tell him calmly.  
  
“But, you should’ve got angry too ! She just called you sadistic !” Takaki keep on protesting.  
  
“Why should I ? She wasn’t tell a lie.” Kazu stare him in a dangerous look, enough to make Takaki gulp and quiet himself.  
  
Alquirro just smirk. “That left me with that Nail-Breaker and his partner Akira Ryuuki, and that sharp-tongued boy and his partner Nigeru Runa.” She exclaim excitedly.  
  
“HEY !” Both Ryosuke and Kota blurt out in protest. “It was an accident !/I’m not a sharp-tongued !” They both shout in unison, make the 6 Rune laugh, even the stolid Vandread and the ever serious Dimitra.  
  
“Whatever. Now I suppose my group to gather again here tomorrow by 10. And everyone else by 5 pm. Got it ?” Alquirro ask. Everyone nod except for Ryosuke, Kota, and Takaki who is still upset to her. “Good. Now dismiss. I have this appointment and I almost late.” She adds.  
  
“What appointment ?” Yuto bluntly ask.  
  
“I bet it has something to do with her nails.” Kota whisper harshly.  
  
“It’s not !” Alquirro snap out. “Today is the day of my hair treatment !” She corrected.  
  
“Or, her hair.” Kota nod sarcastically.


	31. Moonlight

Ryosuke approach ‘that’ spot in his room. The spot where he’ll be staying when he’s sad or confused. The spot where he’ll be staring the night when he’s lonely. The spot which had heard his silent stories. His windows.  
  
He sits there and stare outside the dark night. The stars are blinking happily and the full moon shine brightly. Ryosuke close his eyes. Today had been quite a tired day for him.  
  
He was just having his first ‘training’ with Alquirro and it was dreadful. That girl surely had some weird taste of such stuffs. Maybe she was hanging with Kazu a lot. Or maybe Kazu was actually affected by her. She surely know how to press people into their limit.  
  
Warming up, which concluded running and any basics things. Followed by fighting practice. Kota was trying to held back when they fought each other but he was found by Alquirro and was punished to bought her a drink in 5 min from a market about 5 km away. He was late though, just by a min and Alquirro made sure that he will do her laundry for a week.  
  
Kota seemed didn’t mind though. He was ranting about her all the way, but he didn’t seem distracted about the idea of him being punished because he was trying to held back with Ryosuke. Instead, he was about to do it again if Ryosuke didn’t tell him to do it properly.  
  
Ryosuke was lost at last. He felt so drained for an unknown reason back then. The fight wasn’t that tough so he was confused with his early exhaustion. He tried to assured himself that it was probably because it had been long since he trained his body that way. But it seemed like that he was wrong.  
  
At lunch break, Ryosuke refused to eat anything because he felt no apetite toward the foods. He drank the strawberry juice that Kota bought him just to made him unworried to him. Then he excused himself to the bahroom.  
  
Once he reached the bathroom, he locked the door and suddenly felt weak as he dropped to the ground and started to breath hard. He was startled. It was so sudden. He didn’t expected it to happened this way. Luckily, he got his medicines in his pocket. He took one of it and put it on his mouth. Then he shakily went to the sink and opened the faucet to drank some water from it.  
  
After a couple of min, the medicine started to took effect and he slowly found his breath again. Suddenly someone knocked the door, made him startled.  
  
“Ryo-chan ? Are you alright ? What took it so long ?” He could hear Kota’s voice from outside the door.  
  
Ryosuke cleared his throat before answering, tried hard not to be shaking. “A min. I’m done.”  
  
“Hurry up.” Kota replied concernedly.  
  
Ryosuke stood up slowly and washed his face to refreshed it. He looked into a mirror to see if there was any traces of discomfort. After he was satisfied, he slowly walked to the door and went outside. He tried to looked normal in front of Kota and it worked since Kota seemed to be normal toward him.  
  
After that, the training continued with same fighting practice. It’s just this time, it became more intense and it last longer.  
  
Kota seemed concerned toward Ryosuke and Ryosuke felt relieved because he said nothing about it. And after hours of fighting, they finally finished a day.  
  
They then gathered in the same room like yesterday along with the other guys from another groups and Alquirro told them about something which Ryosuke didn’t understand since his head started to ached and his ears were stingy.  
  
Kota offered him a ride home which he accepted gratefully because it means that he did not have to walked home. He thought that he might collapsed on his way home and found by some strangers who will bring him to the hospital or maybe somewhere else which made him shivered.  
  
Once he was home, he headed straightly to his room to rested. But only after a min he lied on his bed, he got up again and walked to his study desk unpassionately. He still had his undone homeworks and he knew it would be trouble if he didn’t do it.  
  
His headache was getting worse when he tried to do his homeworks and after a long 2 hours, he finally finished them. He stretched his hands and immediately went to the kitchen for dinner after his mother called him.  
  
He had no passion at all when he ate his dinner and it definitely drew his parents attention.  
  
“Ryosuke, what’s wrong ? You don’t like the food ?” His mother asked him softly.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head faintly. “I just don’t feel like eating.” He replied mindlessly.  
  
His parents gave no comment, instead they were watching their only son concernedly.  
  
“Can I just rest in my room ?” Ryosuke ask as he put down his chopsticks.  
  
His father frown a bit, but he nodded after several sec.  
  
Ryosuke then thanked him and immediately left the room.  
  
He quickly went to his bathroom to take a hot shower to relaxed his mind and body. He was too occupied with his homeworks before he forgot to took a bath. He didn’t even changed his clothes.  
  
He entered the bathtub slowly and soon sighed in content as the hot water made him relaxed a bit. This is surely a good way to relax.  
  
After a good 30 min, he finished his bath and changed into his soft and warm white pyjama. Then, he walked toward the window and stare outside.  
  
He closes his eyes and smile in relief. He can feen warmth flowing thoughout his body. For a moment, it seemed like that he could forget everything else and feel just him. For a moment, he can at least let himself be free. For a moment, he can feel content.  
  
He smiles more. He loved the feeling. The magic that only the moonlight can do.


	32. Coming Soon

“So how are they doing ?” The Goddess ask her comrade.  
  
“Bad, bad, bad, bad.” Alquirro simply reply as she points some spot on the table.  
  
“So negative.” The older girl smile.  
  
“I’m telling you the truth.” Al commented shortly.  
  
“What do you think guys ?” The Goddess turn to face the other occupants.  
  
Jil smirk mysteriously. “They’re not that bad. Though I feel a little bit doubtful.”  
  
“Fast minds, but not that fast when it comes to their hands and feet.” Dimitra add.  
  
Mauzel tilt her head a bit. “They have it, it’s just, they hardly found it.”  
  
“They’re not doing that good, nor that bad. I believe they’ll do better if Takaki stop on complaining about girls.” Vandread speak firmly with his hands crossing in front of his chest.  
  
“Yeah. The girls just too noisy. Except that Hajime girl. I started to get annoyed by them.” Riven shrug.  
  
The Goddess smile before she walks toward her desk and take something from the drawer. “They’re progressing. That’s what mattered. I believe in them, as I believe in you that you can handle all of this. Don’t worry, you still have lots of time.”  
  
“I guess.” Jildegard smirk a bit.  
  
“By the way Al, I need you to give this to Ei-kun.” The Goddess hand over the thing she just took from the drawer.  
  
Al take it and examine the small tube with transparent liquid inside it. “What is this ?” She asks.  
  
“Something for him. He’ll know what to do with it.” The Goddess simply answered.  
  
Alquirro stare at her with unreadable eyes. “Does this has something to do with his son ?”  
  
The Goddess seemed a little taken aback but she manages to cover it well. “What make you think so ?” She asks back calmly.  
  
“Because I can see through his eyes. He’s sick. Badly. I know it.” Alquirro bluntly said.  
  
The Goddess smile, suddenly shows her tiredness. “Yes. It has something to do with Ryosuke-kun.”  
  
“Tell me Rea, why did you do so much to him. I never recalled you being so ‘protective’ to any other members. Not even when they were dying. You always said that they need to resolved their problems by themselves. That’s what’s make them stronger, right ?” Alquirro state calmly. From the way she spoke, she showed that her words have another meaning.  
  
The other Rune in the room seemed getting more interested in the conversation because they spill any words to interrupt the two. It seemed like they even try to not spill a breath.  
  
“I did. But, this is different. You knew already.” The Goddess replied quietly. There’s a glint of sorrow in her eyes.  
  
Alquirro sigh. “Of course. After all, I was there. I still remember those eyes.”  
  
“Ahh, it seemed that your memory never failed you.” The Goddess commented.  
  
“It did, for once it did.” Alquirro stare with a longing look. “But that’s out of topic, Rea.”  
  
The room fall silence for couple min before Vandread decide to speak up. “Maybe we shouldn’t speak about this now.”  
  
Alquirro just sigh. “Yeah. But you knew Rea, that he deserved to know everything. He has the right to claim his lost life.” She said gloomily as she stands and gestures herself out of the room.  
  
“We take our leave now, Goddess-sama.” Dimitra bow, followed by the rest of the group, before they also leave the room.  
  
The Goddess inhale deeply as she closes her eyes and slowly lean her body to the chair she’s sitting on.  
  
“Soon, you will know it all. Soon, you will find out the truth of your past, Ryosuke.” She whispers to herself.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
“Do you have any schedule today ?” Eisuke ask his son on the breakfast that day. His wife is currently has some business in the Healer’s ward so she couldn’t join the breakfast.  
  
Ryosuke look up to his father. “Aside from school ? I don’t think so.”  
  
“Didn’t you join this soccer club in your school ? Don’t the club had some practices after school ?” His father ask again.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head. “Only on Friday. I’m still a freshman after all. Only the prior players having practices everyday. And they’re from sophomore and senior only.”  
  
“Hontou ? I thought it would be the same for every members of the team.” His father commented.  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t really care anyway. I just randomly took the soccer club because all the freshman had to join at least one club at school. I have no interests at any other sports and I definitely won’t enter any art clubs, so I join the soccer club.” Ryosuke explain plainly.  
  
His father frown slightly. “Why did you interested in joining soccer club ? They surely have some martial art clubs right ? You would do great there.”  
  
Ryosuke stopped from his food and stare at nowhere longingly. “That’s, I guess because that’s the only thing that left from my past.” He stops for a while as he closes his eyes to remember his past. “Otou-san used to played soccer with me everytime he had free-time. And during those precious time, I’d always felt free and happy. I guess I just didn’t want to gave in to the fact that I really lost everything from my past.” He smiles bitterly.  
  
“Ryosuke…” His father call softly as he gives a concerned look.  
  
“But I’m alright now. I have you and Ka-chan. I also have Kou-nii and good friends around me. Though they can be so noisy sometimes.” He said playfully. “You always look after me and I’m satisfied with that. I couldn’t wish for more.” He adds meaningfully.  
  
Eisuke smile warmly toward his son. “I’m happy that you’re here too, being a part of my life. I’m more than satisfied with your presence here. And I believe the others felt the same too.” He speaks gently.  
  
Ryosuke smile too. “Arigatou, Tou-chan. For everything that you’ve been through for me.”  
  
“Anything for you, my son.” He softly reply. “Hurry up and finish your breakfast. I’ll drive you to school today.” He adds while messing his son’s hair gently.  
  
“Un.” Ryosuke nod and quickly finished his breakfast before he takes his bag and walk outside with his father to the parking lot.  
  
His father quickly warm up his silver car before he and his son get in and drive away.  
  
“It’s rare for you to drive me to school.” Ryosuke speak to his father once they’re on their way. It’s true that his father almost never drove him to school. He only did that on Ryosuke’s first day on school. It’s not like his school is that far from home. It’s only 30 min walking from his house anyway.  
  
“You don’t like it ?” His father ask a little disappointed.  
  
“It’s not that. I mean, you even rarely drive by yourself. You always asked Jun-kun to drove you if you needed to go somewhere.” Ryosuke try to explain.  
  
“It’s nothing. I just want to steal your mother’s role for once.” His father simply tell him.  
  
Ryosuke tilt his head a bit. “What role ?”  
  
“Babying you.” His father mess up his hair again.  
  
“Mou, tou-chan~” Ryosuke pout as he blushes a little.  
  
His father laugh a bit and they both keep on silence after that.  
  
A few min later, his father stopped the car.  
  
“Here you are.” He informs his son that they’re already arrived at the school.  
  
Ryosuke nod. “See you later, tou-chan.” He bids his father goodbye before he gets out of the car and walks inside his school.  
  
His father smile. He watches his son until he’s out of sight before he drives away.


	33. Practice

Ryosuke walk home slowly that day. It’d been couple of weeks since their first ‘training’ and today he just received a message from Alquirro that they have to come again this afternoon for another session of ‘training’. At first, he was confused on how could Alquirro knew his number but lately, he just shrugged it away.  
  
Once he arrived at home, he can see Kota’s motorcycle already parked in front of his house.  
  
“Tadaima.” He calls out when he entered the house.  
  
A min later, Kota come from the inside the house and greet him back. “Ah, Ryo-chan ! Okaeri !”  
  
“What are you doing here Kou-nii ?” He bluntly ask.  
  
“Picking you up for our practice ! What else ?” He exclaims happily.  
  
“Oh.” Ryosuke simply reply.  
  
He immediately going to his room for a change before goes back to the lounge where Kota is currently sitting while writing something in his phone.  
  
Ryosuke plop on the couch beside Kota and ask, “Where’re my parents ?”  
  
Kota, feel a bit startled, slowly answered, “I, don’t know. They were here when I came but immediately leave somewhere.”  
  
“Oh.” Ryosuke looked down, a little disappointed.  
  
His parents have been busy with something lately. It’s rare to meet them unless for some precious moments in the morning and night. It’s not like they weren’t busy before, it’s just, it’s different this time.  
  
They used to always had breakfast and dinner together, but now, only one of them would showed up and thus they ate nothing. His mother usually always accompanied him before he sleeps every night, even with his father as well sometimes, but now, she rarely came to his room to even say ‘Good Night’. His parents used to always awaited him home after school, but now, he didn’t hear any ‘Welcome Home’ again from them. He never said that he likes those stuffs, but he never hate them.  
  
“Ryo-chan, what’s wrong ?” Kota ask concernedly as he saw the younger’s sad face.  
  
Ryosuke suddenly become subconscious as he suddenly snap out, “Eh ? It’s nothing !”  
  
Kota was unsure but he decides that he won’t ask him any further which is a relieve for Ryosuke. It’s not a conversation he wanted to talk about.  
  
“Well, let’s go then. It’s time.” Kota stand up and wait for Ryosuke to stand too before heading outside.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
“We’re going to have a training together with the other sub-group.” Alquirro tell the 4 teens on the couch. “It’d been weeks, so I think it would be good to match you up with the others.”  
  
“Sou ka.” Runa simply replies. She’s wearing casual outfit, a plain yellow t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She tied-up her long brown hair like she always did everytime she needs to fight.  
  
“And I warn you not to hold back. No matter who’s your opponent will be.” Al warn them with tricky eyes. Doesn’t suited her innocent appearance which consisted a creamy long-sleeved shirt which expose most of her neck and a black short. As usual, her home sandals are on her feet. This time, it has creamy colour which matched her shirt. She tied her hair so it hanging to the right side of her shoulder. A simple necklace is hanging around her neck which is similar to his earrings, bracelet, and ring.  
  
“Roger.” Kota said lazily.  
  
“Well, let’s go then.” She stands from her seat.  
  
“They’re here ?” Ryuuki ask up.  
  
“Nope, we will go to the meeting place now.” Alquirro speaks before she disappeared inside the house and returned with a brown boots on her feet just above her ankle. A simple light-brown ribbon can be seen on each top of the boot. “Ikkou.” She gestures herself outside.  
  
“Hmm, we will leave with your car ?” Kota ask plainly.  
  
“For the girls, yeah. You take your bike with Ryo there. Here is the address.” Alquirro tell the older boy as she gives him a piece of paper.  
  
Ryosuke take a peek on the paper and ask, “Where is this place ?”  
  
“It’s Van-D’s place. He has bigger field for training. Since he just loved to fight a lot.” Alquirro simply responded.  
  
Ryosuke show an understanding look as he follows Kota to his bike while Alquirro and the other girls take her car, a pink Volvo with slight stripes of white and black. As expected from the pink-lover.  
  
Right after the car had left, Kota and Ryosuke followed them. The place is a bit far from Alquirro’s place. They took about 45 min before they arrived there. The girls come about 5 min later due to some traffic in town.  
  
They can see Vandread, Dimitra, and Jildegard with their groups there already. And after 15 min, Mauzel and Riven finally arrived with their groups.  
  
“Saa, we’re all here already. Shall we start it then ?” Alquirro ask up, followed by some nods of agreement from her companions. “Okay. So who should we matched first ?” She asks again.  
  
“What about the most non-specialist in fighting with the specialst one ?” Jildegard suggested. “Like that Nakajima boy with Takaki or Kota ?”  
  
Yuto tensed up upon the man’s suggestion. He’s all brand new in fighting. There’s no way he could ever deal with those 2.  
  
“Don’t be silly Jil. There’re too much differences between them.” Dimitra tell the man.  
  
“Yeah. What about Takaki against that Hunter ? Okamoto right ?” Riven give another suggestion.  
  
Jildegard feel a bit disappointed but agreed anyway.  
  
“Hey ! Why can’t I just pick my own fighting partner ?” Takaki snap out.  
  
“Nope. I know what’s in your mind, pervert.” Alquirro state coldly.  
  
Takaki pout but he gets into the fighting field at last. Keito feel a bit doubtful but immediately go in after Hikaru tease him for being a coward.  
  
“I wish I can fight Yamada, but I think I can’t help that.” Keito start to speak up. “I guess you…”  
  
But before he could finished his sentence, Takaki already attacked him straightly. Keito almost lost it but he managed to dodge the attack. He then tries to give a counter attack but failed because Takaki had disappeared from his current position and suddenly appear behind Keito, right hand around his neck while his left holding both Keito’s hands on his back.  
  
“Enough. I guess it’s time for next pair. Kota, you go with that Arioka boy.” Alquirro change the pairing.  
  
The match quickly end with Yabu won and followed by Naru and Akari. They fought quite well, while Daiki is clutching his hand on his partner’s sleeve everytime Naru made a move. He sigh in relieved as the match ended, with his sister losing slightly. It’s a surprise though, because the Healer proved she can fight very well in a short time.  
  
Next is Ryuuki and Riku’s turn. At first, Ryuuki just dodge the other girl simple attacks. But then, she prepared to attack her back as she received a glare from Alquirro.  
  
“I don’t want to do her laundry~” She whines quietly as she remembered the punishment that Kota received everytime he tried to held back.  
  
“What ?!” Riku ask a little bit too loud after she heard Ryuuki spoke quietly.  
  
Ryuuki turn her head back to her as she smiles. “Nothing.” She the slides Riku’s feet by her own and catch her right before the other girl made a hard impact with the floor.  
  
“Okay. Now it’s Chinen and Atsusa’s turn.” Alquirro announce loudly.  
  
Ryosuke getting sleepy by seconds in every fights he watched. He yawns and stretches his hands a bit before he taps Kota’s shoulder.  
  
“What is it Ryo-chan ?” Kota ask as he feels the tap on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m sleepy. Can I lean on you to sleep ?” Ryosuke ask while rubbing his eyes.  
  
Kota shake his head slightly in amusement. “It’s okay. I’ll wake you up if it’s your turn already.” Kota positioned himself so the younger can lean on him comfortably.  
  
“Thanks.” Ryosuke thanked him before he yawns again and lean his body on Kota’s back so he can sleep.  
  
“Good. Now it’s Shina and Risaku’s turn.” Alquirro said after the boys’ match finished with Chinen won it. And that is the last thing Ryosuke heard before he drifted out to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
“Ryo-chan, wake up.” Kota shake the younger boy’s body slightly.  
  
Ryosuke open his eyes slowly and rub them while he aks the older boy, “What is it Kou-nii ?”  
  
“It’s your turn after this fight.” Kota whisper to him.  
  
Ryosuke scan the view before his eyes. It’s Kazu and Ryutaro fighting each other. The younger boy surely looked overwhelmed by Kazu.  
  
“How do you know ?” Ryosuke ask innocently.  
  
“Because they’re the 11th pair. Mean you’re the last.” Kota answered as Kazu seemed to just win the match behind him.  
  
“Oh.” Ryosuke shortly responded and yawn a bit. “Who’s going to be my opponent ?”  
  
“Last pair. Ryosuke with that Nakajima boy.” Alquirro’s announcement just answered Ryosuke’s question, made the boy briefly wide his eyes before he regains his cool back.  
  
Ryosuke slowly enter the fighting field where Yuto already waited for him. He smiles excitedly to face up with Ryosuke. He surely thought that it would be so much easier to fight Ryosuke whom he knew well than fighting the others, especially the Shadow.  
  
“Ganbatte ne, Yama-chan !” Yuto exclaim happily as Ryosuke just sigh.  
  
“Alright. You start first.” Ryosuke tell the tall boy.  
  
“Eh ? But…”  
  
“No but Yuto. Just do it, or I will.” Ryosuke cut the boy’s words.  
  
Yuto feel hesitant at first but he finally start to randomly attack Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke just simply dodge him back and sometimes attack him back weakly so Yuto can easily avoid that. He somehow can feel a pair of eyes was directed toward him which he recognized as Alquirro’s glare, but decided to ignore it.  
  
“So this is the Knight’s ability after all ? How disappointed.” All the room can hear Keito speak in a humiliating tone, but once again, Ryosuke decided to ignore it.  
  
He keep on dodging and lazily attack back for several min until a sudden voice can be heard.  
  
“Halt.” Alquirro stopped the 2 boys from fighting in a tone which made everyone shivered.  
  
Ryosuke stare at her carefully.  
  
“What did I said about holding back Ryo ?” She asks dangerously.  
  
“What can I do ? He can’t even coped out my simplest move !” Ryosuke reasoned.  
  
“Not a reason. You’ll do the cleaning for a week plus take me my favorite strawberry juice at ‘Sweet Café’ in 8 min.” Alquirro decided.  
  
“What ?! It’s 10 km away from your house ! And what about the cleaning thing ?! You only told Kou-nii to do your laundry everytime he held back ! He didn’t even do it by himself ! He always just went to the Laundromat every single time !” Ryosuke burst out in protest. “And I don’t want to buy anyone any strawberry either ! It’s mine !” He adds furiously.  
  
“What ? Laundromat ?! I can’t believe you took care of my clothes with that cheap thing ! No wonder it smelled all bad so I had to washed them once again !” This time it’s Alquirro who burst out.  
  
The others, saved Alquirro’s group and the other Rune, just drop their jaws in confusion. What kind of training is that which involved laundry and cleaning duty ? They all ask themselves.  
  
“Al, I don’t think this is the time to think about your laundry.” Dimitra warn her.  
  
Alquirro is about to protest but hold herself. “I’ll deal with you later Kota. And about the cleaning, since Kota still have to take care of my laundry for about 2 months, I gave you another punishment. Try to complain and I’ll double that. You’re free from the juice since you told me about that Laundromat thing.” Alquirro made a face like she just smell something stinky.  
  
Ryosuke pout but nod anyway.  
  
“Now finish your match. And if you try to hold back, or even think about it, I’ll make it triple and I’ll make you buy me every strawberry you like for me. Now continue.” She said that firmly.  
  
Ryosuke sigh in defeat. “Warui Yuto.” He speaks quietly before he suddenly disappeared from the tall boy’s sight and Yuto suddenly feel something hit his knee from behind hard which made him fall to the ground and growl in pain.  
  
“So what about it ?” Ryosuke suddenly ask the smiling girl just outside the field.  
  
“Nice job. But you still held back.” She put a face which made Ryosuke roll his eyes.  
  
“I could’ve break his feet and he will be forever paralyzed if I didn’t.” Ryosuke simply replied.  
  
“Now that’s a reason.” Alquirro pointed at him with a playful smile plastered on her face.  
  
Ryosuke roll his eyes again before he turns to Yuto who is still laying on the ground, holding his knees.  
  
“Are you okay Yuto ?” Ryosuke ask concernedly.  
  
Yuto nod slightly as he tries to stand while he winces.  
  
“Here.” Ryosuke reach Yuto’s right foot where he kicked the tall boy before and pull something which made Yuto scream. “How is it now ?” He asks simply.  
  
Yuto slowly regain his composure as he feels the pain just gone. “T-the pain is g-gone.” He stutters.  
  
Ryosuke sigh as he helps him stand. “I was just attacking you knee-joint. So of course the pain will be gone if you pull the joint back into place.” He tells him as he walks toward his brother-like.  
  
“Yuto-kun, daijobu ?” Yuto’s partner ask him concernedly right after Yuto arrived by her side.  
  
“A-a, hai.” Yuto answered in stutter, his eyes plastered on Ryosuke.  
  
He can see the boy is yawning and talking with Kota plainly, as if the incident back then never happened.  
  
“Well, I guess we’re done now.” Jildegard suddenly snap out.  
  
“Ah, you’re right. Okay guys, I guess you may dismiss now.” Alquirro declare.  
  
Soon, the teens leave the room with their particular Rune after the room is once again empty.


	34. Attack

It’d been a week since their training together, and they will do another one today. The Rune had learnt that it wasn’t did any good when they matched up a pair with quite far differences so they decided to pair up an equal pairing this time.  
  
They come with the easy one at first. Like Hattori Misa-Andou Riku, Mitsuzu Ken-Nakajima Yuto, Moshimoto Ren-Atsusa Shigeki, and Hajime Maria-Andou Risaku pairings. Riku, Ken, Ren, and Maria turned out as the winners. The four pairings spent about 20 min, means 5 min each pair.  
  
After that, they followed by medium-level pairings which consisted Shina Aoi-Arioka Akari, Chinen Yuri-Morimoto Ryutaro, Arioka Daiki-Inoo Kei, Kariya Naru-Ohri Sakura, and Yaotome Hikaru-Okamoto Keito pairings. The winners are Akari, Chi, Daiki, Sakura, and Hikaru. Both Chi and Hikaru have a very slight winning though. They spent about an hour of fighting at all, means 20 min each.  
  
They take a lunch first before they continued on the training.  
  
After lunch, Nigeru Runa and Akira Ryuuki’s names are called to fight. They’re just barely stretching their muscles at first before they really start the fight. It last for about an hour before Runa declared as the winner, slightly winning from Ryuuki because of one tiny mistake the younger made.  
  
“I always told you to watch your footing. You don’t want to trip over your own feet when you fight with real enemy and got killed.” Alquirro lecture the lose girl.  
  
“Hai.” Ryuuki simply replied tiredly.  
  
“Good. Next will be Kazu and Ryosuke. Get on you two !” She barks out.  
  
Soon, the 2 fighters get into the match-field with 2 different expression. Kazu with his gentle yet dangerous smile on his face, while Ryosuke with his usual cold and calm look which he always made toward his enemy, yet there’s a glint of urgency on his eyes.  
  
Right after Alquirro commanded them, they start to attack each other in a strong and rapid attacks. They will only be seen as some flashes for an untrained eyes. They begin to slowing down for after about half an hour as they try to regain some stamina back. They were allowed to use weapons, so Ryosuke put extra-cautious to the older boy’s hands in case he’s about to draw his thin blade.  
  
Just when he thought about it, something flied over him and he just had enough time to dodge the flying kunai without an anticipation toward the other boy’s next attack. Kazu managed to plant a hard punch on his chest and the impact just lessened a bit since Ryosuke can only put his own hands to prevent the other boy from attacking him right into his rib.  
  
While holding his throbbing chest, he flips himself and slide to other boy’s feet which made him fall hard to the ground. Ryosuke then stands immediately and rub his chest to reduce the pain.  
  
On the other hand, Kota watched the scene in lots of concern. He wasn’t that concern a min ago, but since Kazu got Ryosuke on his chest, his worry grows. The problem is, that very part where Kazu just hitted is the part where Ryosuke got stabbed a while ago. And it’s around his lungs too. ‘What if it triggered an attack ?’ He thought worriedly.  
  
Runa, feeling her partner’s concern, just put a hand on his shoulder and squeeze it encouragingly. “He’ll be fine. I’m sure Kazu had thought everything.” She tells the boy who nod mindlessly.  
  
A moment later, they can see Kazu finally draw his blade while Ryosuke try to make a distance between him and Kazu, but still find a way to attack the older boy back. Soon, Ryosuke run toward the other teens and jump to do a backflip over Takaki as Kazu pointed the sword over him from behind, which resulted with him pointed a sword to his partner. Ryosuke also took Takaki’s sword when he jumped over him just a moment ago and make a stance behind Kazu with sword on his hand.  
  
“Why do you have to be so careless Yuuyan ?” Kazu ask his shocked partner dangerously.  
  
“Nice idea.” Alquirro quietly commented.  
  
Kazu then turn to face his opponent once again to prepare his next move. “Shall we ?” He asks casually to the other boy and received a smirk as an answer.  
  
Kazu make a slight smirk too before he moves forward at the same time with Ryosuke. Their movements become faster again and the others can only hear some voices from a steel against another steel which were made from the 2 fighters’ swords.  
  
After another hour passed, they stopped their movements suddenly as both panting hardly. One sword flied over and fall in between them. They both smile to each other.  
  
“Nice job, Ryo-kun.” Kazu finally speak as he moves forward to pick the fallen sword. “I admit my defeat.” He adds as he moves outside the field.  
  
Ryosuke smirk toward the boy’s words as he too, leaves the field and returning Takaki’s sword. “Domo.” He said shortly before he’s walking toward the overly-concerned Kota, still panting.  
  
Kota hand him a small white towel with worried face.  
  
“Domo, Kou-nii.” Ryosuke thanked him as he takes the towel and wipes his sweats with it.  
  
“Ryo-chan, are you okay ? Do you feel tired or what ?” Kota ask the boy concernedly.  
  
Ryosuke frown. “A bit. But I’m totally fine. Why ?”  
  
Kota smile in relief. “Nothing. Well, it’s my turn now.” Kota said that as he taps the younger boy’s shoulder and walk away.  
  
Ryosuke shrug before he sits down and watch Kota’s match with Takaki.  
  
The 2 Shadow are doing well, though Kota still can’t clear his mind from his concern toward Ryosuke. He keep on glancing on the boy every once in a while, and that’s enough to annoyed Takaki.  
  
“Are you on it or not ?” Takaki ask him impatiently while the 2 of them still fighting.  
  
“Wha-? Of course I am.” Kota snap out as he tries to launch some kicks toward Takaki.  
  
“Then stop thinking about anyone else and focus on fighting !” Takaki blurt as he dodges the kicks.  
  
Kota was about to attack him for more when he saw Ryosuke is running outside with his hand on his chest from the edge of his eyes. He’s leaving Takaki already and going to where Ryosuke went when Alquirro stands up and give him a look to stay there.  
  
Kota then just frown in concern as he returned to his fight when he watched Ryosuke going alone. The others, aside from the Rune seemed to not realizing it as they were too overwhelmed by the amazing fighting scene before their eyes. Though for Runa, Ryuukki, and Kazu, their seemed to not really into it.  
  
Kota tries to finish the battle as fast as possible so he can look after Ryosuke. It’d been 10 min since Ryosuke left and Kota’s just become more worried over him. In desperation of winning, he twists Takaki’s wrist a little too strong which made the younger boy screams.  
  
The fight ended that instants as Takaki pout to him after Dimitra took care of his dislocated wrist. But Kota don’t seem to paid any attention as he just say sorry to him and leaves the room.  
  
He runs to search for Ryosuke all over the house but found nothing. He stops near the bathroom when he heard some groans and sobs from inside. He slowly put his ears on the bathroom’s door so he can hear the voices clearer.  
  
“Ryo-chan ? You’re here ?” Kota ask up carefully.  
  
The voices suddenly stopped, instead a familiar voice come from inside the closed bathroom. “Kou-nii ?” Ryosuke calls back shakily.  
  
Kota sigh in relief. At least he’s not passed out. “Can I come in please ?” He asks again.  
  
Ryosuke paused for a second before he finally says, “The door is unlocked.”  
  
Kota stir the door-knob before he enters the bathroom slowly. He can see Ryosuke’s figure on the floor with a pale face. His hands clutching tightly to his chest. Kota can slightly smell something bad from inside, it seemed that Ryosuke had just threw up.  
  
“Are you okay ?” Kota ask the younger boy while rubbing his hand on Ryosuke’s back soothingly.  
  
Ryosuke is about to nod when he stop himself and shake his head in return.  
  
“Are you having another breathing-attack ?” Kota ask again.  
  
Ryosuke nod slowly as he releases a small groan while his hand’s clutching his chest tighter.  
  
“Where’s your medicines ?” Kota panicked.  
  
“I…I forgot t-them.” Ryosuke answered weakly.  
  
Kota become more panicked. “Come on. I’ll take you home.” He’s about to pick the boy up when Ryosuke shake his head furiously. “Why ?” Kota ask in confusion toward Ryosuke’s rejection.  
  
“I, I’m alright. It’s g-getting better.” Ryosuke managed to speak up.  
  
“But…”  
  
“Please Kou-nii.” Ryosuke beg weakly. Tears start forming on his eyes.  
  
Kota sigh in defeat. “Alright then.” He said as silence fall between them afterwards.  
  
After couple of min, Kota clean up the mess and help the boy up so they can return to where they just left. There, some people are leaving already. There’re only left the Rune, the Shadow, and Ryuuki there.  
  
“Where were you ?” Ryuuki soon approach them as they enter the room.  
  
“Bathroom.” The 2 boys said in unison, make themselves startled.  
  
“Well, I was going to the bathroom and apparently Ryo-chan was inside so I waited for him to get out.” Kota started.  
  
“And after that, I decided to wait for Kou-nii before returning here.”Ryosuke finished.  
  
Their partners just sigh.  
  
“Let’s go home then.” Alquirro suddenly join the conversation before she leads them out and leave the house for good.


	35. Tears Of The Rain

It’s just a plain day for Ryosuke when he has nothing to do. Well, he supposed to come to Alquirro’s place for training but the girl suddenly canceled the schedule because she had something else to do. Kota told him that it has something to do with shopping. Ryosuke didn’t mind it at all since it means that he can have more times to rest. Beside, the weather seem not promising too.  
  
Now being idle, Ryosuke decided to wander around the house to find anything he could do. His parents hadn’t knew yet that his training schedule was canceled, since they seemed to already left the house when Ryosuke found that out.  
  
Ryosuke frown. His parents had been so busy lately. They seemed to ignored him more. Perhaps it was only his feeling, but Ryosuke feel like they’re doing something behind him and that made them staying away from him. And he somehow feel that it has something to do with him. He never had a chance to confront them about that problem because his parents always immediately change the topic whenever he tried to do so.  
  
“Maybe I was just thinking too much.” Ryosuke tell himself when the sound of thunder can be heard from outside. “Aah, it’s raining outside.” He speaks after he watches the rain is pouring heavily outside.  
  
He continued on his walk, and when he decides that he will just watch TV, he can hear familiar voices coming from inside his father’s office.  
  
‘Eh ? I didn’t know when they were home.’ Ryosuke thought in confusion.  
  
“I can’t believe everything turned out this way.” He can hear his mother speaking sadly.  
  
“I can’t believe it too. But, that’s the truth Sora.” His father commented softly. There’s a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
“But I, after everything that happened, I just, I don’t want to let go.” His mother started to sob.  
  
“We can’t keep him Sora. He deserves his freedom.” Eisuke try to comfort his wife.  
  
Ryosuke suddenly feel his heart beating faster. He has a bad feeling about this.  
  
“I know. But I still can’t accept the fact. The fact that he has his real family. The fact that we have to let him go with his real family.” Sora cry harder.  
  
“Yes. I know.” Eisuke softly speak.  
  
Ryosuke know that he’s supposed to be relieved because they’re talking about someone and his real family. It can’t be him since his real family were all gone. But he just can’t stop feeling nervous.  
  
“But no matter what, we can’t keep him here with us. I don’t want to let him go either. I also thought of him of our own son, but it doesn’t changed anything.” Eisuke speak up again. “We have found Ryosuke’s real family and he deserves to be with them.”  
  
At that very moment, Ryosuke feel that his heart stop. What did his father mean with his real family. He has no real family left, hasn’t he ?  
  
“I understand that. I just hope that time will help me to accept all of this.” Sora commented quietly.  
  
Eisuke smile sorrowly. “I think…” He was stopped as he heard something from outside the door. He frowns as he reached for the door and slowly open it up.  
  
Both him and his wife are stupefied when they see Ryosuke crawled on the floor, his eyes are all red and watery.  
  
“Ryosuke !?” His father exclaims as he tries to reach him and pull him into an embrace.  
  
However, Ryosuke move back as he refuses the touch. “Don’t touch me.” He utters with a pained tone on his words.  
  
His father was taken aback by his action and he just stunned on his squat position. “Did you…?”  
  
“Yes I did. And I still can’t believe of what I heard.” Ryosuke speak with his wet eyes, though, his voice is firm and cold.  
  
His father seemed surprise but is able to regain his cool. “Come. We’ll explain everything to you.”  
  
“No.” Ryosuke reject the offer immediately.  
  
“Come on. We’ll explain everything. About the truth.” His father tries.  
  
“No.” Ryosuke still refuse firmly.  
  
“Ryosuke…” His father sigh.  
  
“I don’t care about the truth. I don’t care about your explanation. I don’t care about what you physically saw or heard. I don’t care !” Ryosuke snap as he stands. “Wasn’t it you who told me that what really matter is what you feel in your heart ?!” He continues burst out.  
  
“It’s not like that, Ryosuke. I mean, you deserve to be with your real family. You deserve to claim what had been taken from you.” His father try to explain as he see Ryosuke cry harder.  
  
“Don’t you love me anymore ? Don’t you want me anymore ?” Ryosuke look down as he speaks with a hurted small voice.  
  
“Ryosuke ! It’s not like that ! We loved you so much ! We never felt that way !” His mother try to reach for him but Ryosuke harshly snap her hands away.  
  
“I said don’t touch me.” He speaks with his choked voice. He inhales deeply. “Don’t lie to me. You could’ve just tell me if you don’t want me anymore.”  
  
“It’s not…” His mother cry.  
  
“I don’t need any real family. I’m satisfied with what I have now. If you really don’t want me anymore, I will leave.” Ryosuke finished his sentence, ignored his parents explanation.  
  
“Ryosuke…” His father call up.  
  
“I’m sorry for the troubles. And thank you for everything.” Ryosuke bow and run out of the house.  
  
“Ryosuke !” His mother try to chase him but her husband stop her. “Let me go Eisuke ! I’ll catch him up !” She tries to snuggle away from her husband strong grip.  
  
“Don’t ! It’s raining hard outside !” The man tell his wife.  
  
“THAT IS EXACTLY THE PROBLEM ! IT’S RAINING AND HE GOT NO UMBRELLA WITH HIM ! HE WOULD CATCH A COLD ! OR EVEN WORSE, HE COULD HAVE BEEN COLLAPSED !” The woman shouts.  
  
“SORA !” Eisuke shake his wife’s body harshly. “Calm down please !” he begs softly after Sora seemed to calmed down a bit.  
  
“B-but, what if something happened to him ? He didn’t even have his jacket !” His wife crying hard.  
  
“Don’t worry. I’ll look for him. You wait here in case he returned, okay ?” Eisuke assure the woman.  
  
Sora looked hesitant at first but she finally nod in agreement.  
  
“I’ll bring him home.” He kisses his wife forehead before he grabs his jacket and key and ride his car to look for his son.  
  
He is worried as hell. He can’t imagine of what will happened to Ryosuke. The weather is bad, and Ryosuke must be freezing in this kind of weather. He needs to find him soon.  
  
Then Ryosuke’s face when he left. The pained and betrayed look on his face. The tears of hurt from his eyes. It made Eisuke wince.  
  
“I’m sorry Ryosuke. I’m really sorry.” Eisuke mumble to himself. “Please be safe.”  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Ryosuke run as fast as he can from the house where he lived for the past 8 years. He doesn’t care if the rain pouring on him. He doesn’t care if people are staring him. He doesn’t care if tears keep rolling down his cheeks.  
  
When he finally stopped running, he found himself in an unfamiliar place far away from his house. He leaned against a wall and let himself drop to the ground. He sobs harder as his parents’ words echoing in his mind.  
  
“Were. They’re not my parents anymore.” He corrected himself.  
  
He then remembered his times with his once father and mother and make a pained smile.  
  
“I shouldn’t feel so comfortable with them. I should’ve known that something like this would happen.” His tears are drowned by the rain. “Now what am I suppose to do ?”  
  
After hours of just staying there, he finally stands up. He didn’t even realized when the rain had stopped or since when his body start shivering. When he tries to walk, he feels his head’s spinning.  
  
He just walks randomly as his headache is getting worse. He can feel his throat is sore and his body is stinging but he keep on walking.  
  
He start to seeing double when a car stop beside him and he hears a familiar voice calling his name. But before he could ever react, he passed out.


	36. The Truth From The Sorrow Past

Ryosuke slowly open his eyes and found himself in a comforting warmth.  
  
“Aah, you’re awake !” A voice chirped out near him.  
  
Ryosuke try to focusing on the face. “Alquirro ?” He calls in confusing.  
  
“I found you when I was on my ride home and when I called you, you suddenly collapsed.” The girl explain as he touches the boy’s forehead. “Hmm… You’re fever is rising up. You better change your clothes.” She tells the Ryosuke calmly.  
  
She stands and take something from the closet in that room before he hands it to the boy.  
  
Ryosuke stare at the bunch of clothes on Alquirro’s hands blankily.  
  
“Here. Change into this. These are not girl clothes you know.” She smiles when Ryosuke finally take the clothes. “I’ll wait outside.” She then leaves the room.  
  
Ryosuke slowly changed into the clothes Alquirro just gave him. It’s a warm white sweater and a pair of white pants. He put his wet clothes beside the bed.  
  
“I’m done. You may come in.” He informs the waiting girl.  
  
Alquirro then come inside the room with a bowl of gruel and a glass of hot chocolate on her hands. “Oh ! It suits you !” She exclaims happily. “Here. Eat these.” She then offers the food which Ryosuke take confusedly as the girl grab his wet clothes and bring them out.  
  
Ryosuke already finished half of his gruel when Alquirro returned.  
  
“How do you feel ?” She asks the boy.  
  
“Warm.” Ryosuke answered plainly.  
  
“Let’s move to another room once you finished your food.” Alquirro suggested.  
  
“Why ?” Ryosuke ask confusedly.  
  
“The bed is wet. You can’t sleep on it anymore.” Alquirro simply reply.  
  
“Aah.” Ryosuke commented shortly as he continues his meal.  
  
About 15 min later, Ryosuke finally finished his food and Alquirro help him walk to the new room after she made sure that Ryosuke also drank the medicines. The room is a little bigger than the room before. But both have similar nuance. A comforting white room.  
  
Alquirro help him sit on the bed and cover him with warm thick white blanket.  
  
“Arigatou.” Ryosuke mumble.  
  
“Don’t mind.” Alquirro smile as she seated herself beside him.  
  
“For everything else too.” Ryosuke speak in a lower voice.  
  
Alquirro just smile again. It’s rare for her to be like this but Ryosuke doesn’t feel strange about it. Instead, he feels so comfortable with her.  
  
“Mind telling me why did you wander around under the rain and ended up collapsed ?” She asks.  
  
Ryosuke keep his mouth shut toward her question.  
  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.” She smiles again and is about to leave when Ryosuke finally speak up.  
  
“I, had a fight with my parents.”  
  
Alquirro frown and sit back. “What happened ?” She asks concernedly.  
  
Then, Ryosuke tell her the whole story until the part when he ended up run out of the house.  
  
Alquirro sigh. “Ryosuke, there’s something I need to tell you.”  
  
Ryosuke tensed up and shifted on the bed uncomfortably. “What is it ?” Ryosuke ask.  
  
“I know who your real family are.” She speaks sadly. “In fact, I was involved in the incident which made you a Yamada.”  
  
“W-what ?” Ryosuke widen his eyes.  
  
“My mother, was the Guardian of the Goddess years ago, along with Einsatz to guard the God, when Rea was just 10 and I was 4. The Goddess was Rea’s mother.” Alquirro started. “You know, her twin daughters, Rea and Shana were both intelligent and talented. They were both great back then. Rea was a Monk and Shana was a Guillotine though they were just 10. I adored them both, especially Shana. They were like a star in my eyes. However, the 2 of them had different personality. Rea was more modest while Shana was more ambitious. I guess that’s the beginning of the tragedy.”  
  
“There’s one rule in the Org, which stated that it was the youngest child of Kishimoto would be the heir of the Org. If the child was too young to take over the job when his/her predecessor died, then the position will be handled by the Paladin until the child is grown up. In this case, Rea was younger by 6 min from Shana so it made her the heir. Shana was unhappy, but she kept quiet at first.” Alquirro frown.  
  
“And then, the Goddess was pregnant again. Her husband, the God was killed when she was 6 months pregnant. After that, she had to took care of the Kishimoto family by her own. Soon, Shana confronted her for her will of being the next Goddess after her. But the Goddess said no to her and that made Shana left the house. Until 2 months later, on the day the Goddess was about to gave a birth, she came back.” Alquirro looked on the ceiling with a sad smile. “I still remember that night clearly. Clearer than any other memory on my head. That nightmare.”  
  
“What happened ?” Ryosuke ask in reflex.  
  
“My mother was helped the Goddess to gave a birth. I was there, hiding under the desk. I wanted to watched but my mother forbid me to. But I think that she actually knew that.” She smiles bitterly before continuing. “Just right after the Goddess gave birth, Einsatz came in. He was panicked. He told my mother that someone attacked us, and intended to vanish all the Kishimoto clan. My mother knew that she had no chance as well as the Goddess because she was too weak back then. So she made one critical decision.”  
  
“What is that ?”  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _The worried middle-aged woman stared at the another woman who was lying weakly on the bed. Then she turned her gaze to the newly born baby who was just got cleaned and dressed._  
  
“Einsatz, you must took Rea-sama away. I’ll buy you some times while you run.” The woman finally spoke up in a rush.  
  
“What about you ? And the baby ? And Goddess-sama ?” Einsatz asked frantically.  
  
“The baby will be saved. You wait at the place we used to meet and you’ll found the baby save. As for me, I can’t leave Goddess-sama by her own and she’s not in a condition of running away.” The woman told Einsatz while looking right into his eyes.  
  
“Does that mean… ?”  
  
“I’m sorry. But promise me one thing.” She asked hurriedly.  
  
“What is that ?” Einsatz asked back.  
  
“Take care of Maya after this.” She begged to the man.  
  
Einsatz stayed silent for a while before he walked outside the door and gave a last glance to the woman he loved.  
  
“Maya, come here now.” She spoke again when Einsatz went out.  
  
A little girl with long black hair and soft pink dress came out from under the desk. “Mama, what happened ?” She asked innocently.  
  
“I need you to do a favor for Mama.” The woman told her as she handed over the baby. “You take care of the baby and run to a place Mama brought you a month ago remember ?”  
  
The girl nodded as she took the baby.  
  
“You make sure to take care the baby well. Ein-chan will be waiting for you there okay ?” The woman smiled to her.  
  
The girl nodded again and followed the woman to a secret passage behind the cupboard.  
  
“Now you run as fast as you can and never look back.” The woman told her as she closed the door.  
  
“Mama ! Mama !” The girl shouted with the baby still on her embrace.  
  
She slowly could hear another voice spoke from the room quietly and followed by her mother’s yells.  
  
“She never gave the birth ! There’s no baby here !”  
  
BANG! BANG!  
  
The girl wanted to run back to her mother but then she was stopped when she saw the baby’s figure. The baby stared at her with a firm and challenging look with the baby’s dark-brown eyes.  
  
The girl then ran away from that place to where her mother told her. The place was quite far but she felt like nothing could stop her right now as she didn’t even realized the tears on her eyes.  
  
But then, her body gave up. Not so far away from where she was supposed to be, she collapsed to the ground and her grip on the baby unconsciously loosened.  
  
She awakened when she felt a hand shaking her body.  
  
“Ein-chan ?” She asked as she rubbed her eyes slowly.  
  
The man helped her sit and asked, “How are you feeling, Maya ?”  
  
“I’m tired.” She weakly replied.  
  
“Where’s the baby ? Einsatz said the baby will be save !” Another voice burst out.  
  
“Rea-sama, please calm down. Give Maya time to think.” Einsatz lectured the older girl.  
  
“The, baby…” The girl tilted her head. “THE BABY ! Where is the baby ?!” She shouted frantically.  
  
“Don’t tell me…” Einsatz hold his breath.  
  
The girl cried as she realized that the baby is missing. “Mama told me that I have to take care of the baby but I failed her. The baby was just with me but then I was exhausted and passed out. I’m useless.”  
  
Rea seemed to shocked but she didn’t cry a bit. Instead, she approached the girl and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
“Don’t cry. You’re not useless. You did your best. The baby will be just fine.” She spoke softly.  
  
“Hontou ?” The girl asked for reassurement.  
  
Rea just nodded and smiled warmly. “My brother will be just fine.”  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“What, what happened to the b-baby then ?” Ryosuke ask, his heart is beating fast.  
  
“It seemed that he was found by some particular scientist who brought him home and raised him as his own son. Why he didn’t brought me ? Well, I guess the baby was rolled further from my place so his founder didn’t found me. But it seemed that he didn’t received a proper treatments he should received. His founder’s wife and son thought the baby as the bad-luck barrier and so they blamed him in everything went wrong in their lives.” Alquirro stated.  
  
“And ?” Ryosuke cleared his throat.  
  
“And fate brought him back. After the deaths of his foster family, he was taken care by a gentle man who is related to his real family. He and his wife treated him well, and at last, one of his last family left recognized him and told the one who had been taken care of him.” Alquirro speak quietly. She then stares at Ryosuke with a loving eyes. “That baby was you Ryosuke. The real heir of the DarkGod Org. The last chain of the Kishimoto clan. It’s you, Yamada Ryosuke, or I should say, Kishimoto Ryosuke.”  
  
Ryosuke is left stunned for several min before he asks ever so quietly. “How, how could Rea knew that I was, that baby ? What if, what if I’m not ?”  
  
“It was actually me who recognized you. Rea, she surely had a feeling about you, but couldn’t figured it out at first.” Alquirro smile.  
  
“You ? But how could… ?” Ryosuke frown.  
  
“When I saw into your eyes, I knew. I asked Rea about you and she told me about your past. After that, I told her that I knew you were that baby. And she finally realized that this was the reason of her strange feeling toward you. But she was only sure about that after she did a DNA test.” Alquirro answered his unfinished question.  
  
“My eyes ? How could you recognized me only by my eyes ?” Ryosuke ask in confusion.  
  
“I can never forget that firm and challenging eyes of yours. Beside, I have a photographic memory.” She tells the boy plainly.  
  
Ryosuke nod. So that also explained of how much Alquirro could remembered when she was just 4 years old. He still confused though.  
  
“You know, Rea never wanted to push you to do something you don’t want. She won’t pulling you with her and leave your parents. If you’re satisfied with them, than she’ll be more than happy. It’s not like she doesn’t want you, it’ just, she just wanted you to be happy. That’s all.” Alquirro caress his hair.  
  
“Ka-chan… Tou-chan… “ Ryosuke mutter quietly as tears start forming on his eyes. “Rea…”  
  
Slowly, Ryosuke can feel the older girl pull him into a soft embrace while caressing his back soothingly.  
  
“It’s true that you have to choose between them. But that doesn’t mean you have to leave one, right ?” Ryosuke cry harder on her words. “Shh. You’re not well. Don’t think too much.” Alquirro try to comfort the sobbing boy.  
  
After couple of min, Ryosuke finally stop crying.  
  
Alquirro pull back as she asks, “Feeling better ?”  
  
Ryosuke nod faintly.  
  
“Now rest. It’s getting late anyway. I think you can spend the night here. I won’t tell your parents if you don’t feel like to.” She smiles and help the boy lay down.  
  
“Maya. Is that your real name ?” Ryosuke ask once he’s settled.  
  
Alquirro smile again and nod. “Since you knew, you may call me by that name.”  
  
Ryosuke smile to her. And when she’s about to leave, he utters, “Arigatou, Maya.”  
  
Alquirro pat his head softly. “Don’t worry about that. I promised someone that I will take care of you and I won’t fail this time.” Ryosuke smile warmly. “You can come here anytime you want. Now you knew, you can thought of this place your other home.”  
  
Ryosuke thanked her once again and with that he drifted to slumber.


	37. Do And Do Not

“Ryosuke, Ryosuke wake up.”  
  
Ryosuke open up his eyes as he feels someone shake his body slightly.  
  
“mmh. What is it ?” He asks sleepily as he rubs his eyes. He still feel a bit dizzy and he still feel his fever.  
  
“It’s morning already and you need to eat your breakfast.” The familiar sounded girl tell him gently.  
  
Ryosuke think for a moment before he speaks, “Alquirro ?”  
  
The said girl chuckle. “I thought you would’ve stopped calling me with that name.”  
  
“You don’t like it ?” Ryosuke ask innocently.  
  
“No. It’s just, well, I would like someone to call me by my real name sometimes. But you may do as you like.” She utters softly.  
  
“Maya, then.” Ryosuke smile.  
  
Alquirro also give him a tender smile. “Here. Your breakfast.” She hands over the bowl she’s holding which Ryosuke accepted thankfully.  
  
“Anyway, what time is it now ?” Ryosuke ask while slurping his warm soup.  
  
“8.30. Why ?” Alquirro ask back.  
  
Ryosuke suddenly choked and he coughs roughly.  
  
“Daijobu ?” Alquirro rub the boy’s back slowly.  
  
“8.30 ?! I need to go now !” He exclaims while give back the bowl and abruptly get off of the bed. “My uniform ! Where’s my uniform ?!” He panicked.  
  
Alquirro just sigh in amuse as she puts the bowl on the drawer and pull the boy back to bed. “You won’t find your uniform in my house. Beside, I won’t recommend you to go to school like this.” She lectures the frantic boy.  
  
“Why ?” Ryosuke ask. His eyes still moving around in panick.  
  
“Because you’re still sick. I’d called your school to informed them that you can’t go to school today anyway.” She winks to him while trying to feed him with his unfinished soup.  
  
Ryosuke relaxed more to know that he doesn’t need to worry about school. It’s not like he loves school a lot. It’s just, it was his father telling him about the importance of school. Remembering about his father, he frowns in sorrow.  
  
“What’s wrong Ryosuke ?” Alquirro suddenly ask as if she could read his mellowness.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head slightly. “Nandemonai.”  
  
Alquirro decide to drop the topic as she feeds the boy until the food is finished and then give him the medicines.  
  
“Would you like to use the bath ?” She asks and received a nod from the boy.  
  
Then Alquirro smile and lead him to the bathroom inside the bedroom and setted the shower into a hot shower. She points the soap and hands him the towel.  
  
Ryosuke thanked her as she leaves him in the bathroom. He then discard his clothes before he turns on the shower and sigh in relief as the hot water made contact with his body.  
  
After about 30 min, he finally dried himself up and walked back to the bedroom to find a new clothes neatly folded on the bed.  
  
He slowly put on the clothes and stare at the mirror. He’s now wearing a soft grey sweater with some blue motif on it. He’s also wearing a jeans pants which fitted him perfectly. He’s actually feel confused of why Alquirro would have a boy clothes which fitted him well.  
  
“Ryosuke, are you done yet ?” A sudden knock and voice snap him out.  
  
“Hai.” He simply replies as he heard the door is creaking open.  
  
Alquirro smile as she enters the room. “You looked great. I should get you more clothes.”  
  
“Anou, Maya ?” Ryosuke call hesitantly.  
  
“mm ?” She showed him that she paid attention while she combs his hair.  
  
“Why did you have these boy clothes ? I mean, it fitted on me perfectly and I would say that you actually prepared these clothes for me.” He speaks quietly.  
  
Alquirro stop on what she’s doing for a brief sec before she continues. “Let’s just say, that I have a unique hobby.”  
  
Then they just drop the conversation when Alquirro suddenly stand. “Would you like to come home now ?” She asks softly.  
  
Ryosuke frown a bit. He releases a small raspy cough before he speaks. “I don’t know. I mean, I’m not sure if I can go home ever again.”  
  
“Don’t say that. I believe that your parents are worried about you. Come on, I’ll drive you home.” She offers her hand to the boy.  
  
Ryosuke cough again before he finally nods and take the hand.  
  
Alquirro smile warmly toward the boy’s reaction. And then they walk out the house.  
  
Ryosuke make a raspy coughs again when they reached the car.  
  
“Are you alright ?” Alquirro ask concernedly.  
  
Ryosuke just nod before he get in the car with the frowning Alquirro.  
  
They don’t bother to say anything on their ride as silence seem to comfort them both. And after about an hour, Alquirro finally stopped the car.  
  
“How are you feeling ?” She asks from beside the boy.  
  
“I don’t know. Nervous perhaps ?” Ryosuke answered quietly. Some sweats can be seen dripping from his forehead.  
  
Alquirro gently wipe the sweats. “Everything will be just fine.”  
  
Ryosuke stare at her for a moment and take a deep breath before he nods. After that, both of them get out of the car and slowly approaching the door of the Touya residence.  
  
Alquirro slowly knock on the door and Ryosuke’s heart is beating faster in every passing sec.  
  
Not so long after, the door is opened and a figure of a tall boy with brown messy hair and worried face greeted them. There’re bags under his eyes as a prove of lack of sleep.  
  
“…Ryo…chan…” The boy seemed speechless to see who’re standing in front of him.  
  
“Hi, Kou-nii.” Ryosuke call up the older boy quietly.  
  
“Ryo-chan…” The older boy seemed to become more aware as he reach for him to pull the younger boy into a bone-crashing hug. “Is it really you, Ryo-chan ?”  
  
Ryosuke was startled at first. “Yeah. It’s me.” He replies quietly.  
  
“Who is that Kota ?” A woman’s voice come from inside as she slowly approach the front door. Her tired face turned in a shocked one as she see the boy Kota’s hugging. “Ryosuke ?!” She exclaims.  
  
Kota slowly release his hug to turn and face the woman who immediately catch the younger boy into another bone-crashing hug.  
  
“Ka-chan…” Ryosuke manage to speak in between the hug. “I, gomen for worrying you.” He apologizes quietly.  
  
“Where have you been ?” She asks the boy after releasing the hug and hold his face in between her hands. Tears can be seen rolling down her face.  
  
“I, was with Ma-I mean Alquirro.” He tells his mother slowly, almost spilling the girl’s real name.  
  
“How did you found him ?” Kota ask the girl as his hand won’t let go from the boy’s hair.  
  
“I was on my ride home yesterday early evening when he stood in front of my car, soaking wet. He was collapsed when I called him up and I decided to brought him home. It seemed that he was wandered around under the rain for hours for some reasons so I didn’t call any of you before he woke up.” Alquirro calmly answered.  
  
The Main Healer suddenly grab her hands and squeeze them strongly. “Arigatou. Hontou ni arigatou. I couldn’t imagined of what would happened if you didn’t found him.”  
  
“Don’t mind about that Sora.” Alquirro smile gently.  
  
Then, the 4 of them walk inside the house slowly.  
  
“Where’s tou-chan ?” Ryosuke ask hesitantly.  
  
“He’s in your room. Waiting for you.” His mother softly answered.  
  
“What happened after, you know.” Ryosuke utter slowly.  
  
His mother smile to him. “Your father tried to looking for you everywhere. He came back hours later after the rain had stopped but he couldn’t found you. We called Kota after that.”  
  
“We tried to searched for you once again after I came but without any good result. Apparently Al had found you before us.” Kota finished the explanation.  
  
Ryosuke bent down his head. “I’m sorry for troubling you all.”  
  
“Don’t mind that. It was our fault too.” His mother try to assure him. “Shall we meet your father ?”  
  
Ryosuke nod faintly as he let his mother lead him to his room, followed by the other.  
  
Once the reached his room, he enters it hesitantly and see the man inside turning his face to him.  
  
“Tou-chan…” He calls awkwardly. His father looked tired and mess up.  
  
The man said nothing as he just approached the boy and drop on his knees before him. He slowly touches the boy’s face and stare at him until he formed a gentle smile and pull him into an embrace.  
  
“Thank God you’re alright. I will never forgive myself if something’s happening to you.” Ryosuke can hear his father sobbing.  
  
“Tou-chan, gomen.” Ryosuke apologize to him.  
  
“Don’t said that. It wasn’t your fault.” His father speak without releasing the hug.  
  
After a few min, he finally pull out and wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
“Ah, I’m sorry I’m being weak. It’s just, I’m glad you’re here.” His father smile warmly to Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke smile back. But suddenly, he feels exhausted for everything that had happened since yesterday’s incident as he passed out to his father’s hands.  
  
“Ryosuke ?!” His father shake the boy’s body in panick.  
  
Alquirro quickly approach them and feel the boy’s temperature. “His fever is rising up again.” She tells the man.  
  
“Fever ?” His father ask concernedly.  
  
“Un. I found him yesterday collapsed in front of my car when I was on my ride home. I brought him home and he was having a high fever. It seemed that he was wandered around the rain for hours. I asked him what happened when he was awakened and he told me about his fight with you yesterday. I decided to let him stayed for the night and I didn’t informed any of you because I wanted him to cleared his mind first about the fight.” Alquirro explained hurriedly.  
  
Ryosuke’s father nod and stare at his boy sadly.  
  
“Let’s lay him up.” Alquirro suggested.  
  
The Paladin nod again as he lifts the boy’s up to his bed and covered him with a thick blanket. He holds Ryosuke’s hand and sit right beside him while his wife sit on Ryosuke’s other side and Kota stand near them with Alquirro.  
  
“I told him about his past.” Alquirro said, breaking the silence between them. “And I think that he’s not wanting to choose between you and Rea.”  
  
The unconscious boy’s parents just tense up upon Alquirro’s words but stayed silent.  
  
“Don’t make it harder for him. I mean, the pressure you gave him yesterday made him thought that he needed to left you without any available option for him to choose. No wonder he was broke down.” She continued on.  
  
“What are you talking about ? What do you mean with his past and why does he need to choose between his parents and Goddess-sama ?” Kota ask in confusion.  
  
“Ah, Kota. I think you should now this.” Eisuke speak up.  
  
“Know what ?” Kota ask. His frown got deeper.  
  
“About Ryosuke’s past.” Eisuke answered him, and after that, he tells the boy about Ryosuke’s real life and family that they just figured out not so long ago.  
  
“What ? Does that mean… ?” Kota wide his eyes in surprise.  
  
“Yeah. He’s the youngest child of Kishimoto clan and supposed to be the leader of us.” Eisuke finished the shocked explanation, made the silence once again bound them.  
  
“I guess I’ll take my leave now.” Alquirro gestured herself out. “Remember Eisuke. He’s too fragile now, don’t push him too much. Just let him decide by the time being on his own will.” And with that she leaves for good.  
  
“I think so.” The Paladin whisper slowly before he reaches his son’s forehead and kiss him gently. “I’m really sorry Ryosuke.”


	38. Decision

  
“So he knew already ?”  
  
“Yup. I told him earlier.”  
  
“Aah.”  
  
Rea seem to don’t really care about the fact that Ryosuke already knew about his past. Instead, she seems rather calm like it’s not something big. Alquirro doesn’t seem to care though. She’s just relaxing on the couch with her eyes focusing on her cellphone.  
  
After a few min of silence, Alquirro close her phone and put it on her bag.  
  
“So what will you do ?” She asks the older girl plainly.  
  
“It’s up to what he will do.” Rea simply answered. “It’s true that it turned out that I am his only living family aside from Shana, but though I have the right to claim him, it’s up to him whether he wants it or not. I guess the bound that I’m willing to have will never occurred if I do it that way. I knew how it felt like to being told to do something that you didn’t wanted.”  
  
Alquirro smile. “I thought so.”  
  
They both fall in silence once again. Both enjoying their own time.  
  
“Will you meet him then ?” Alquirro ask again as she stands up.  
  
Rea shake her head slowly. “I’ll let him runs things. I’ll wait for him to come, just like what I’ve always did for this past 16 years.”  
  
Alquirro then approach her and tap her shoulder. And without saying anything, she leaves the room.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
It’d been a week since that incident between Ryosuke and his parents and he’s now standing in front of his school’s gate waiting for his brother-like to come.  
  
Ever since that day, Ryosuke’s father never let him walk to and from his school alone. He and Kota will rolling the job of delivering and picking him up to and from his school. It’s silly though, but Ryosuke understand his father’s feeling. It’s clear that he didn’t wanted him to be in the same situation like from when he left the house and tried to accompany him as long as possible.  
  
Ryosuke feel glad that the problem is solved rather quickly, but something keep bothering his mind ever since that day. And he wants to settle this down too.  
  
Just when he’s starting to think about that, a horn’s voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
Ryosuke was startled as he blinks a few times and looking around in surprise.  
  
“What were you thinking Ryo-chan ?” A familiar voice call him up.  
  
Ryosuke turn his head immediately to the source of the voice and call back surprisingly. “Kou-nii ?”  
  
The said boy suddenly laugh and discard his helmet before focusing his gaze to Ryosuke. “So what were you thinking ?”He repeats himself.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head furiously. “Nandemonai.”  
  
“Hontou ?” The older boy ask again teasingly and received an even more furious nod from the boy. He then laughs and ruffles Ryosuke’s hair. “Alright, alright. No need to tell me. Anyway, have you waited long ? I’m sorry if I were late. I had something else to do before I came.”  
  
“Iie. I wasn’t waiting that long.” Ryosuke simply replied.  
  
“Well, shall we go now ?” Kota ask as he hands over a helmet to Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke nod. But before he gets on the bike, he speaks hesitantly. “Can you drop me somewhere else before we got home Kou-nii ?”  
  
“Where ?” Kota ask back. “Aah, I know ! You wanted to buy a gift for your girlfriend ne ? Mou, who is it ? Ryuuki ?”  
  
“Chigau yo !” Ryosuke snap out while blushing madly. “I, I wanted to go to, to the Goddess’ place.” He adds quietly.  
  
Kota was startled for a brief moments before he finally speaks carefully. “What do you wanted to do there ?”  
  
“Nothing. I just, I just wanted to meet her.” Ryosuke mutter in a whisper.  
  
Kota think for a sec before he finally nod.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “Arigatou, Kou-nii.”  
  
Kota can’t help but smile back at him. “Get on now.” He commands.  
  
Ryosuke nod and get on the bike before Kota drive away.  
  
After about an hour, they finally arrived at the Goddess’ place. They can see a pink Volvo is parked beside a white car belonged to the Goddess.  
  
‘Maya is here.’ Ryosuke thought.  
  
Then Kota lead the way inside the house. He doesn’t bother to knock on the door and just walk inside as it seemed to be a habit for him to do so.  
  
The 2 of them walk straightly to Rea’s office and this time, he knocks the door.  
  
Not so long after, the door is opened and Alquirro’s figure standing in front of them.  
  
“Aah, Kota ! And Ryosuke too !” She exclaims excitedly.  
  
“Hi, Al. Is Goddess-sama’s here ?” Kota ask as sweet as he could.  
  
“Yup. Come inside.” The girl invite them in. “Rea, Kota’s here !” She informs the girl who is hidden behind a book shelf.  
  
“Aah. Chotto matte kudasai.” The other girl replying.  
  
“With Ryosuke too.” Alquirro add quieter.  
  
Rea doesn’t say anything and walk out from behind the book shelf and approach them. She forms a tender smile and set her eyes on the youngest boy there.  
  
“I’ve been waiting.” She said softly.  
  
Ryosuke just bent his head down. “I, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t mind. I have lots of patience.” She simply responded as she lifts the boy’s head with her fingers. “What is your purpose of coming all the way here ?”  
  
“I, I just wanted to meet you. And, and have a little talk.” Ryosuke blush a bit.  
  
Rea just smile. “Let’s talk in the living room then.” She leads the other outside.  
  
Once they arrived at the living room, she tells the 3 teens to wait while she goes inside and returned a few min later with 4 strawberry syrups and a big plate of strawberry cakes on her hands.  
  
“So, what do you wanted to talk about ?” She asks Ryosuke once she seated herself on the couch across him and beside Alquirro.  
  
“I don’t, I’m not sure how I should say this.” Ryosuke seemed hesitant.  
  
“Just spill it all out.” Rea assure the boy.  
  
Ryosuke nod. “You know, about our relationship, about the truth, I still can’t fully understand those things.” He clears his throat. “I’ve been thinking about that and I still can’t put all the pieces together. But I managed to settle down one thing.”  
  
No one responded to his sentence and Ryosuke clears his throat once again.  
  
“I, have decided, that I love my parents a lot and I can’t leave them. They’ve done a lot of things for me and it seem that I’d relied on them a lot before I knew it.” He speaks quietly.  
  
He slightly can see the disappointed look on Rea’s face. “I guess…”  
  
“But I can’t just ignore you too. I love you too, despite the fact that we weren’t that close before. Just by seeing your face made me think that you are important for me, and my existence.” He quickly adds before Rea can ever finished her sentence.  
  
Then he can feel a relief aura flowing inside the room.  
  
“So, if you allow me, I would like to stay like this. I’ll move here if you wanted me to do so, but I want you to allow me to still on calling the Touyas, as my parents, and also visit them sometimes. I, it’s just too hard for me to let go all at once. Onegaishimasu.” He bents down as deep as he could. “Nee-san…” He adds very quietly.  
  
Before he knew it, he’s already pulled in a soft embrace from the older girl. He can smell the soft fragrance of her and inhales deeply on it.  
  
Rea pull out after a few min and stare at him lovingly. “I guess it’s the best.” She utters softly. “I appreciate every decisions of yours. Though I’m legally have rights on your life, I’m no one to control it. You are allowed to do everything that you wanted. Even if you said that you don’t want to acknowledge me, I’ll respect that. But I’m glad that you don’t”  
  
She then seated herself beside her now younger brother.  
  
“You can just stay at your parents’ house if you feel better with that. I’ll be just fine as long as you’re safe and happy.” She adds tenderly.  
  
Ryosuke look up to her. “Hontou ?”  
  
Rea nod. “Everything that pleased you, dear.” She assures him.  
  
Ryosuke smile happily. “Arigatou, nee-san.” He thanked her. “I’ll visit you oftenly then.”  
  
“Don’t trouble yourself.” Rea tell the boy.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head slowly. “I’m glad to do that.”  
  
Rea smile again to him. “Let’s eat the cakes. It’s strawberry. Your favorite right ?” Rea cut the cake and place it on a smaller plate before he hands it to Ryosuke and cut another piece. “Come on, all of you.”  
  
Then, Alquirro and Kota slowly take one plate and they eat the cakes together. They have a light conversation afterwards. It seem like some weights had been lifted from their hearts after knowing that another problem is settled, especially for Ryosuke and Rea.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“Ryo-chan ? Are you sure about this ?” Kota ask the boy at their way home.  
  
Ryosuke nod but then realized that the older boy can’t see him. “Un. I guess it’s the best for now.”  
  
Kota shrug. “If you think so. Will you tell your parents then ?” He asks again.  
  
“Of course I will.” Ryosuke answered firmly.  
  
Kota nod in agreement. “If you think so.” He commented softly.  
  
And that night, the house of the Touyas is filled with hugs and tears of happiness.


	39. A New Life

“Ka-chan, I’m going to spend the weekend at nee-san’s house.” Ryosuke inform his mother while he’s having a breakfast.  
  
“It’s okay. Would you like your father to drive you there ?” His mother ask him.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head. “Nee-san said she’ll pick me up.”  
  
“Aah. Should you bring some clothes ?” His mother ask again.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head once again. “Nee-san also said that she’d prepared that.”  
  
His mother smile. “You’re lucky to have a very caring sister.”  
  
Ryosuke smile back at her without saying anything else.  
  
“Hayaku ne. You’re almost late for school. I guess your father is ready with the car.” She rushed her son.  
  
“Un. Ittekimasu.” He bids his mother goodbye.  
  
“Ryosuke.” His mother calls him before he could leave.  
  
“What is it Ka-chan ?” Ryosuke turn back to her.  
  
“Where’s my goodbye kiss ?” She points her own cheek by her index.  
  
Ryosuke blush. “Mou, I’m too old for that.” He whines.  
  
“Oh, you’re always be a baby-boy for me. Come on.” His mother reasoned out.  
  
Ryosuke pout but he does kiss his mother as he blushes more at the action. After that, he walks outside and find his father standing near his car, waiting for him.  
  
He smiles when he see Ryosuke coming. “Are you ready ?” He asks smiling.  
  
Ryosuke nod and get in the car before his father drive away.  
  
“Tou-chan, I’m going to spend the weekend at Nee-san’s house. I already told Ka-chan about this.” Ryosuke inform his father who nod in agreement. “Arigatou, Tou-chan.”  
  
His father smile warmly as they both stay silence for the rest of the journey. Once they arrived at Ryosuke’s school, he once again tell his father. “Nee-san will pick me up today. So don’t bother to come.”  
  
“Okay then. You take care. Make sure you don’t make any trouble there. Be a good boy.” His father lectures him.  
  
Ryosuke pout. “Tou-chan, I’m not a kid anymore. I understand that already.”  
  
His father laugh at his comments. “Okay okay. Now go. You’ll be late if you stay here.”  
  
Ryosuke nod and bid him a goodbye before he walks out the car and inside his school.  
  
“Ryo-chan ! Let’s hang out to the town today !” Chi approach the older boy happily right after Ryosuke sit on his class.  
  
“Eh ? Is there something in the city ?” Ryuuki soon approach the 2 boys.  
  
Chi nod eagerly. “Dai-chan told me about the new café on town near a store that we used to come. He said that the foods are good and the place is comfortable too.”  
  
“Can I come too ?” Ryuuki ask.  
  
“Of course you can ! I was about to ask you to come either Ryuu-chan ! Beside me and Dai-chan, Yuto-kun and Maria-chan will come too. I think Maria-chan will bring Sakura-chan and Naru-chan too.” Chi explain excitedly.  
  
“Great !” Ryuuki exclaim happily.  
  
“Warui Chi. But I had another plan already today.” Ryosuke reject the offer softly.  
  
“Eh ? But… Hh, I guess it can’t be helped. But you surely have to come next time. It’s a promise !” The small boy said determinatedly.  
  
“We’ll see.” Ryosuke simply reply.  
  
Chi is about to say something but the bell has rung. “Aah. I haveto return to my class. Bye !” Then he runs out of the class.  
  
Ryuuki turn her face to his cousin. She frowns deeply. “What’s up Ryosuke ?” She begin to confronts the boy.  
  
“What do you mean ?” Ryosuke ask back in confusion.  
  
“You’ve been staying away from us recently. Ever since we grouped up with the Runes. What happened ?” Ryuuki demended.  
  
Ryosuke frown. “Gomen Ryuuki. This is not the right time to speak about that. But I’ll tell you later. I promise.” He speaks ever so quietly.  
  
Ryuuki is a little bit upset but she decides to let him be. She’d learnt that letting him spill out the truth by his own will was a lot better than push him to do so.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
“So where are we going ?” Ryuuki ask up her friends after the school’s over.  
  
They’re now gathering at the park near their school. Maria and the 2 Hunters had also come there. Ryosuke was immediately leaving after the school’s bell was ringing 10 min ago.  
  
“It’s a good place and you must be love it !” Daiki exclaim as his eyes is sparkling happily.  
  
“Let’s go then.” Yuto suggested.  
  
And after that, the 7 of them walk together to the place that Daiki suggested.  
  
Once they arrived, they can see the place is quite ful with people and it’s rather hard for them to find a seat. At last, they settled themselves at the seat near the window.  
  
“Uwaah ! It’s crowded here !” Yuto exclaim.  
  
Then a girl in cute maid costume approach them.  
  
“Hello, what do you want to order ?” She asks sweetly.  
  
Ryuuki can slightly spot that Daiki is blushing and so she grins to herself.  
  
“mmm, I’d like to order this and this.” Chi point out some spots on the menu. “What do you want Dai-chan ? He turns to face his partner.  
  
“I, I want a, chocolate pancake, and a kiwi juice.” He speaks shyly.  
  
Chi tilt his head in confusion but shrug it away soon. After their orders are done, the maid girl leave and Ryuuki soon take this chance to confront the boy.  
  
“So this place is good huh ?” She asks teasingly.  
  
“Y-yeah.” Daiki answered nervously.  
  
“So who’s this girl ?” Ryuuki ask to-the point.  
  
“Eh ? What do you mean ?” Daiki’s face turn scarlet.  
  
“Come on Dai-chan.” Ryuuki smirk playfully.  
  
Daiki blush harder. “She’s, she’s Airi, Makino Airi.” Daiki finally utter very quietly.  
  
Ryuuki almost laugh. “Have you asked her out ?” She asks again.  
  
Daiki shake his head furiously.  
  
“Aah. Let me help you then.” Ryuuki decide.  
  
When Daiki is about to say something, the maid returned with their orders.  
  
“Douzo.” She says cutely, made Daiki blush again.  
  
After they paid the bills the maid is about to leave, but Ryuuki decided to stop her. “Airi-chan !”  
  
The said girl turn around confusedly. “How did you… ?”  
  
“My friend here told me your name.” Ryuuki point out Daiki. “Well, I wonder, if I can have your phone number ? In case my friend wanted to order some food from this café, he could get them easier.”  
  
The girl frown but she nods anyway. And then gives her number to Ryuuki before she leaves.  
  
“There you go, Dai-chan.” Ryuuki give the number to him.  
  
Daiki blush again but accept the paper.  
  
“Don’t forget to message her tonight.” She says plainly.  
  
They all laugh and start to eat theor meals and chatting happily. When they’re about to finish their foods, Yuto suddenly frown and exclaim quietly.  
  
“Hey, is that Yama-chan ?”  
  
All heads turn to the direction that Yuto pointing, and they’re all surprise to see Ryosuke seat not so far away from them with a girl. He seems happy and laugh a lot.  
  
“I never saw Ryo-chan laugh that much before.” Chi state in a whisper.  
  
“Who is that girl ?” Naru point out a girl who sit with Ryosuke.  
  
The girl is facing her back with them so they can’t see her face. But they can simply said that she’s a girl by her long face and girly outfit.  
  
Just when Naru said that, Ryosuke and the girl are standing and they seemed to leave the café. Once the 2 of them are outside, they can slightly see the girl’s smiling face when she enters her car and Ryosuke followed her action. Second later, the car leave that place.  
  
“She’s beautiful… Yama-chan has a good taste in woman ne.” Yuto utter.  
  
“But she seemed a little bit too old for him, ne ?” Sakura snap out.  
  
“No.” Ryuuki said coldly.  
  
“Aww Ryuu-chan. Are you jealous ?” Chi ask teasingly.  
  
“It’s not that.” Ryuuki doesn’t seemed to bother his teasing. “I know that girl.”  
  
“Eh ?” All of them turn to face the girl.  
  
“Who is she ?” Daiki ask.  
  
Ryuuki close her eyes as she inhales deeply. “She’s the Goddess.”  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“What’s wrong Ryosuke ?”  
  
Ryosuke turn his gaze from the car’s window to his sister next to him. “I don’t know. I feel like that someone’s staring at us.”  
  
“You think too much.” Rea tell the boy.  
  
Ryosuke just shrug. “Achoo !” He sneezes and rubs his nose.  
  
“Are you okay ? Do you have a cold or something ?” Rea ask concernedly.  
  
Ryosuke just shake his head. “I guess someone is talking about me.”  
  
Rea laugh a little. “You are thinking too much.”  
  
Ryosuke shrug again and they change the conversation into a lighter one. They hang out around town until it was dark and they decided to have dinner outside before going home.  
  
Once they’re arrived at Rea’s house, the girl hurried him to take a bath while she prepares his clothes before she headed to her own room to take a bath herself. After she finished, she decides to check on some files about some problems in the Org when the door is knocked.  
  
“Come in.” She said calmly.  
  
A sec later, Ryosuke come in already in his soft green pyjama. Rea smile as the boy approach her and seated himself on the bed, beside the chair she’s sitting.  
  
“Does the clothes suit you ?” She asks softly.  
  
Ryosuke nod. “It’s strange how everyone seemed to have a clothes my size. Maybe you and Maya have the same hobby.”  
  
“Maya ?” Rea take off her glasses and move so she could sit beside Ryosuke.  
  
“I mean, Alquirro.” Ryosuke corrected hesitantly.  
  
“Aah. So you called her with her real name now ?” Rea almost laugh at the boy’s reaction. “It’s okay I guess. I just won’t recommend you to spill that in front of others.”  
  
Ryosuke nod.  
  
“So, what’s bothering you ?” She then asks straight-forwardly while ruffling the boy’s hair.  
  
“Huh ?” Ryosuke tilt his head in confusion.  
  
“There’s something bothering you right ? That’s why you came here.” She utters softly.  
  
“Aah.” Ryosuke finally remembered. “Hai. It’s about the next assignment that I’ll be having. It’d been nearly 2 months since you first announced it. I mean, it’d never been so long like this to prepared an assignment. Is there something wrong with that ?”  
  
Rea smile to him. “Nothing particularly. It’s just, that you all need to improve, especially the people from the Goblet Division. Beside, I’m still waiting for the right time to attack our enemies.” She tells him calmly.  
  
“Are we going to vanished the DF ?” Ryosuke ask frowning.  
  
Rea was startled but then she smiles again. “I think so. They’re getting dangerous with us.”  
  
“Does that mean we have to, vanished Shana, as well ?” Ryosuke tilt his head. His firm eyes looking straightly to the older girl’s eyes.  
  
“I think so.” Rea give a bitter smile.  
  
“But, she is…”  
  
“Was. She was a Kishimoto. She’d decided to left and she’s no longer a part of the family ever since.” Rea explain sadly. “She’d done something horrible and unforgiveable to this family. She’d caused a big wound to this family. I’m afraid that I can’t accept her back.”  
  
“Gomen.” Ryosuke commented quietly.  
  
“Why did you apologized ?” Rea ask him in confusion.  
  
“I made you sad by mentioned about her. Gomen.” Ryosuke apologize again.  
  
Rea just smile. “It’s not your fault. Now don’t make a long face like that. It doesn’t suit you.”  
  
Ryosuke smile and nod.  
  
“Now that’s better.” She smiles warmly. “Now it’s getting late. Don’t you think you supposed to go to sleep ?” She asks the boy.  
  
“Mou, I’m not sleepy yet.” Ryosuke whine.  
  
“Alright then. Stuff yourself then. I have something to do first.” Rea get off of the bed and returned to her paperworks.  
  
Ryosuke then just watch his sister works until he slowly get sleepy and close his eyes.  
  
Once Rea finished her works, he stares at Ryosuke and smile to find him sleeping on her bed. She then adjusted his sleeping position and cover him with the blanket before she slips inside the blanket as well and closes her eyes.


	40. Understanding And The Leaving

“We will leave this Saturday. So gather up at my place at 2 pm okay ?” Alquirro inform all her companions.  
  
‘I was just asking about that couple days ago and now Nee-san made this surprise.’ Ryosuke thought to himself sulkily.  
  
And right after Alquirro dismissed them, his mates come surrounding him.  
  
“Ryo-chan ! What did you do last Friday ?!” Chi burst out.  
  
“Huh ?” Ryosuke frown in confusion.  
  
“With that beautiful girl, Yama-chan ! What did you do with her ?!” This time Yuto exclaims.  
  
“What ?” Ryosuke become more confused.  
  
“At the Café, Ryo-chan ! The Café ! With the girl with that car !” Daiki join in.  
  
“What are you talking about ?” Ryosuke become a little bit upset.  
  
“They are asking you about what were you doing with the Goddess last Friday.” Ryuuki then suddenly snap out.  
  
Ryosuke widen his eyes. “How do you… ?”  
  
“We saw you. The Café that Chi meant was the same Café which you visited with the Goddess.” Ryuuki declare calmly.  
  
“I was, I…”  
  
“Ryo-chan ! Hayaku ! Your father had called up !”  
  
“Coming Kou-nii ! Gomen minna, really need to go. Ja ne !” He then rushly run toward Kota and was relieved that he didn’t need to speak about that.  
  
‘But someday I must.’ Ryosuke frown.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
“He’s weird lately.” Ryuuki frown as she walks home with her companions.  
  
“Yeah. He’d been avoiding us lately and always said that he had something else to do when we asked him to go out.” Daiki said in agreement.  
  
“He’d been avoiding some topic too lately.” Chi add up.  
  
“Maybe he’s having a problem in his house ?” Yuto ask doubtfully.  
  
“But he seems okay at home. I don’t think that’s his problem.” Ryuuki shake her head in confusion.  
  
“Let’s just ask him what’s wrong ne ?” Chi look up to his friends.  
  
Ryuuki shrug. “I’ve tried but he won’t spill a thing.”  
  
“Maybe it’s something private. Why don’t you just wait until Ryosuke-kun is ready to tell you everything ?” Maria suggested hesitantly.  
  
The other 4 teens just stay silent upon the girl’s sentence.  
  
“Maybe you’re right Maria-chan. Well, I guess I’m leaving this way. Ja ne !” Ryuuki bid them goodbye before she takes a left turn and walk away.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
“Ka-chan ! Where’s my jacket ?!” Ryosuke shout to his mother when the woman came frowning.  
  
“Which jacket ?” She asks in confusion.  
  
“My black jacket that I always used for my assignment ! I need to go right this instant !” He shouts again while keep searching inside his closet.  
  
“Well, that’s…” His mother seem hesitate.  
  
“I threw it away.”  
  
Ryosuke turn almost immediately and see a familiar girl standing there. “Maya ?!”  
  
“As well as some clothes of yours.” The girl walk inside his closet and take one yellow shirt from it. “This one need to go too.”  
  
“WHAT ?!” Ryosuke burst out. “What the hell are you doing with my clothes ?!”  
  
“A little reformation. Your parents agreed anyway. Rea agreed too. They didn’t see it as a problem.” The girl simply reply.  
  
“What about me ?! These are my stuffs in case you forget !” Ryosuke’s face getting redder.  
  
“Oh, come on~ ! I’d prepare new suits for you anyway.” She smiles to Ryosuke. “Hayaku. We need to go to the business.” And she walks out the room.  
  
Ryosuke just sigh when he’s following Maya outside. “I’m going to deal with you later.” He manages to send one last protest to his mother before he finally leaves the house.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Once they’re arrived at Maya’s house, Ryosuke quickly go to the room where he slept before. There he can find bunch of boy clothes which seemed suit him all. He then picks one suit and get change.  
  
He’s now looking into a mirror and see his own reflection. He’s wearing a white shirt under a black leather jacket with some zippers on it combined with a black jeans pants which is tucked inside a black boots. The part of his pants around his knees are ripped.  
  
He sighs once again before he walks out the room. Most of the group are there already. It’s only Riven and Mauzel’s group whom aren’t there yet.  
  
“Hey Ryosuke, what’s with the clothes ?” Ryuuki stare at him from top to toe.  
  
“Let’s just said that some particular person is messing with my stuff behind my back.” He stares at Maya in a death glare.  
  
Kota, who recognize this, ask up confusedly. “What’s with you and Al ?”  
  
“Wha-? Oh, it’s nothing.” Ryosuke simply turn his gaze to his boots.  
  
“I came to your house to pick you before but your parents said that you already left.” Kota stop for a brief sec, make Ryosuke sweat nervously. “With Alquirro.”  
  
“I, She was came for my parents. And since, I also needed to come to her house she, she drove me here.” Ryosuke answered nervously.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Minna, since all of you are here already, I suppose you shall waste no more time to go.” Maya suddenly snap out.  
  
Ryosuke sigh in content because he doesn’t need to confront Kota about this. He didn’t realized though, since when the last 2 groups were coming. But then, he suddenly sensed something weird from Maya’s words.  
  
“We ? What do you mean with ‘we’ shall waste no more time to go ?” He asks bluntly.  
  
Maya give a mysterious smile. “Good question. Well, we’re not coming. You’ll be leaving by your own, without the 6 of us.”  
  
“What ? Why ? Didn’t you supposed to be the Leader ?” Ryosuke burst out.  
  
“Well, we’re here just as your tutors before the time is come for you to go. The Shadow are your commercial Leader. That’s what’s Rea told me. Didn’t she tell you ?” Maya tilt her head.  
  
“Apparently it slipped her mind.” Ryosuke replied with an unreadable eyes. He’s standing from his seat. “Where should we going then ?”  
  
Maya stay silent for a moment. “You’re going to this place.” She shows a paper which she gives to Runa. “I guess that you knew already, but it’s not wrong to remind you. The fighters will finish off all the enemies, and when I said all, I mean ALL. The Blacksmiths, you grab some stuffs which are on the list and make sure that you gain some other datas which will be useful. Healers, well, you know what to do. Heal the wounded.”  
  
The 24 teens nod in understanding and Ryosuke is about to leave already when Maya speak again.  
  
“I believe she has her reasons. And I just want you to understand that.”  
  
Ryosuke inhale deeply. “I do understand. After all, I can’t expect her to spill all the bombs at once.” He speaks quietly before he leaves the house.  
  
Maya release a deep breath. “I guess you should go.” The she turns to the 4 Shadows. “Make sure you contacting us if something is happening. Especially you Kota.”  
  
Kota got the message she’s trying to give and nod firmly. And after that, he and the rest of the teams leave with 3 different vans parked outside the house.


	41. Action!

Ryosuke just sit sulkily at the front seat beside Kota who is driving the van. He doesn’t seem he’s going to say anything and won’t answer when people ask him.  
  
Daiki, Chi, Yuto, Maria, and Akari stay quiet, recognizing the death aura from the boy. As for Ryuuki and Kota, they just glancing at him concernedly.  
  
“Ryo-chan…” Kota try to ask the boy.  
  
“It’s none of your business Kou-nii.” But Ryosuke cut him off.  
  
“No Ryo-chan, this is my business.” Kota is persistent. “I’m your leader remember ? And despite your ‘business’, you are in an assignment and you’re supposed to be on it, nothing else.”  
  
Ryosuke frown before he releases a deep breath. “Gomen. I was just a little upset.”  
  
“I guess you won’t tell me what’s wrong.” Kota state.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t say anything back to the older boy, make Kota sigh.  
  
“It’s a yes then.” He said shortly.  
  
About an hour later, they are all settled in front of a huge scary-like building just outside Tokyo.  
  
“It’s creepy.” Yuto is about to clutch his hand on Ryosuke, but the latter walk away so he clutches on Chi instead.  
  
“You’re like a girl, Yuto-kun.” Chi commented teasingly as the tall boy suddenly pull apart in embarassement.  
  
“We’re going now ?” Ryosuke tilt his head to Kota.  
  
“Give me a min.” Kota approach his partner and the 2 Rangers before he returned to face the other 20 teens. “We’ll be splitted into 3 groups, therefore we’ll be going from 3 directions. It will be too obvious if we come all at once.” He explains calmly.  
  
“The first group will be Ohri-san, Arioka-san, Moshimoto-san, Andou Risaku-san, Hajime-san, and Hattori-san, as well as me and Yuuyan.” Kazu tell them sweetly.  
  
“Second group will be me, Ryuuki, Yaotome, Chinen, Morimoto, Andou Riku, Mitsuzu, and Atsusa.” Runa add up.  
  
“Mean the rest will be in my group. Those are Kariya, Okamoto, Inoo, Shina, Nakajima, and Arioka with me and Ryosuke.” Kota finished.  
  
“Alright. Let’s go !” Takaki burst out.  
  
And after that, the 3 groups leading to 3 different way to enter the building and begin the action.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
Right after they entered the building, Takaki and Kazu’s team are straightly faced by some guards. Thankfully, the guards were not that good so the 2 of them can easily handle them in less than 5 min.  
  
“I guess more await us inside.” Kazu stare deeply into a dark hallway.  
  
“That’s fun.” Takaki smirk as they move further.  
  
\---  
  
On the other hand, Runa’s group face no trouble at the entrance, but after they’re get out of the first hallway, they’re greeted by some guards. Just like the first group, they face no trouble with these people, yet.  
  
After they passed another hallway, another group of guards confront them.  
  
“They were better than before.” Ryuuki speak up after they finished their second fight.  
  
“It seem that the further we’re in, the stronger they’ve become.” Runa commented.  
  
\---  
  
Meanwhile, Kota’s group are facing their third fight. These guys are using swords so they kind of a bit taken aback to face these guys.  
  
Ryosuke run in front of Akari who is trying to protect Yuto who are surrounded by 5 men. He smoothly tackle down the first guy and kick the second one. He’s now handling the third guy when one of the rest 2 get his right leg and make him drop to the ground.  
  
Now getting pissed, he turns and kick the attacker and soon stand to finished the last man.  
  
“You okay ?” He asks the 2 teens while panting.  
  
Akari nod. “What about yourself ? Does it hurt ? Let me check on that.”  
  
“Huh ? Oh. It’s nothing. No need to worry.” Ryosuke wipe the blood from his leg and turn around. “Ikkou.”  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
“Really ? So what will you do ?” Maya speak up to her cellphone. “Wakatta.” She adds after a while before she hangs up the phone.  
  
“So what did she said ?” Dimitra ask immediately.  
  
“We’ll do the Plan B.” She answers seriously. “Get ready in 10 min.”  
  
“Should we prepare Plan C ?” Jil ask carefully.  
  
Maya stop I her track for a while. “Yeah. I think so.” And she leaves the room.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
“Ryo-chan, why are you limping ?” Kota ask in concern while staring at the younger boy carefully.  
  
“No-“  
  
“Somebody got him at the third fight back then. When we were facing those swordsman.” Akari speak up before Ryosuke can finished his word.  
  
Kota suddenly stop. “Why didn’t you taken care of that ?” He kneels in front of the boy and check on his wound.  
  
“It’s nothing big Kou-nii.” Ryosuke reasoned.  
  
“Hontou ?” Kota raise an eyebrow while his hand touch the wound and push carefully, but enough to make the younger wince and snap his hand away.  
  
“Don’t do that.” Ryosuke pout and start to walk away but find that he can’t move his wounded foot. “What the- ?”  
  
“See ? It’s big. He gazed your artery and tendon. Though it’s only slightly hitted, it still need a proper treatment.” Kota lecture the boy as he pulls Ryosuke down. “Let Arioka handle your wound.”  
  
“No.” Ryosuke said firmly.  
  
“What ?” Kota stare at him in disbelief.  
  
“You just go. I’ll handle this by my own. I’m quite understand how to deal with this. Just give me the tools.” Ryosuke tell the other teens.  
  
Kota shake his head. “No, I can’t…”  
  
“I’ll slowed you down here. You just go first. I’ll catch up later. Trust me.” Ryosuke insist.  
  
“At least let me stay to take care of you !” Akari snap out.  
  
“No. You are needed by the other. Don’t worry, I can handle this.” Assures Ryosuke.  
  
“But how could you handle it when someone attack you ! We can’t leave you like this ! I can’t.“ Kota said his last sentence in a bare whisper.  
  
“But you have to go and lead them Kou-nii !” Ryosuke beg him.  
  
“I’ll stay then.”  
  
All heads turn to the speaker.  
  
“Keito ?” Naru utter in disbelief.  
  
“I’ll look for him while he’s curing his wound and catch the rest of you later.” Keito add firmly.  
  
“See Kou-nii ? I’ll be fine. Just go.” Ryosuke manage to regain his composure.  
  
“But-“  
  
“Kou-nii, please.” Ryosuke stare him straight into his eyes with a firm yet tender eyes.  
  
Kota sigh. “Okay. Make sure you catch up fast.” He stands and ready to resuming the track.  
  
Ryosuke nod firmly while Akari prepare some stuffs he needs to take care of his wound.  
  
“Why are you doing this ?” Ryosuke ask the other boy after the other left.  
  
“No particular reason.” Keito simply replied as he watches their surrounding.  
  
“Aah.” Ryosuke seem unconvinced but let it go as he taken care of his wound.  
  
There come a pregnant silence between them until Keito suddenly speak up.  
  
“I will win from you. Therefore, I won’t let you die until I can beat you.”  
  
Ryosuke smirk to the older boy’s words. “I won’t die.”  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
“You’re right. The further we’re in, the stronger they’ve become.” Ryuuki said while panting heavily at the hallway.  
  
“Now what awaited us at the centre ?” Runa quietly commented after she gulps her mineral water while massaging her throbbing feet.  
  
Ryuuki frown. “But they’re not blank like before. Why didn’t they prepared the same guys ?”  
  
Runa shrug. “Who knows ? I wonder what the other groups are facing.”  
  
Silence bound them after that until Runa finally stand up and facing the other teens.  
  
“Rest is over. We shall continue by now.” She states as she start to walk away, slowly followed by her group.  
  
Ryuuki take one last deep breath before she follows the older. ‘I hope you’re okay Ryosuke.’ She thought frowning.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
“That was quite tough, ne Yuuyan ?” Kazu ask his partner when they’re walking after their 10th fight after they entered the building.  
  
“Yeah, and I’m tired so stop bugging me.” Takaki responded annoyedly.  
  
“Aah, you’re getting lacky Yuuyan.” Kazu tease him.  
  
“Urusai !” Takaki snap out.  
  
Kazu just smirk. “But Yuuyan, this is weird.”  
  
“What’s weird ?” Takaki ask curiously.  
  
“I thought, I saw the same person from our first fight back then. He seemed sneaking out.” Kazu frown.  
  
“Aah ! I saw him too !” Daiki snap out.  
  
Takaki frown deeper. “What’s going on here ?” He whispers to himself.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
“What’s wrong Yabu-kun ?” Naru ask their Leader as he seems to concern about something.  
  
“Nothing. It’s just. It’d been an hour but Ryosuke still not returning.” Kota replies mindlessly.  
  
Inoo frown. “I believe he’s just fine. Beside, Okamoto is with him.” He tries to assure the older boy but he himself doesn’t assured.  
  
“I hope so.” Kota said in a bare whisper.  
  
“Look !” Yuto suddenly burst out as he points out to one corner where bunch of people approaching them.  
  
Kota piercing his eyes to see who’s coming. “If they’re another enemies... Ru ?”  
  
“Ko !” The said girl is running to him. “Were you ?”  
  
“We were.” Kota answered quietly.  
  
Ryuuki on the other hand, is scanning the group. “Where’s- ?”  
  
Her question is stopped when another bunch of people come into the room. They’re men with those blank eyes.  
  
“Here they come.” Chi whisper as he loads his guns.  
  
Right after that, those men are attacking them without mercy. They’re struggled from their attacks. First, because they’re tired. And second, because these guys are a lot more stronger than before.  
  
10 min after they started the fight, Takaki and Kazu’s group are join the fight and start to beat some more opponents. But still, they’re taken aback with their opponents having the advantages in both stamina and amounts.  
  
Just when they’re about to give up, a death aura filled the room and somethings are flying over the room and make some of their opponents fell.  
  
Kota turn to see who’s coming and is startled to see 6 person are standing behind them firmly.  
  
“You…”  
  
“Hello guys. I think you need some back up.” The girl in the middle speak up. She’s wearing a pink-patterned black tank top and black jeans tucked inside her high-heeled black boots just under her knees. She’s also wearing a black long coat with some streaks of pink on it which is rolled around her elbow. She’s now applying her black gloves on both her hands. Her long black hair is tied-up in a ponytail.  
  
And once she finished with her gloves, she gestures her companions to move as the 5 of them immediately surrounding the room. Each of them are drawing their weapons.  
  
The adult-looking woman who is wearing dark brownish-outfit draws her revolvers in each her hands. While the other girl who is wearing white jacket and white skirt above her dark stockings which combined with her white high heeled and also wearing a white bowler which is covered her dark loose hair is drawing her long thin sword on her left.  
  
The guy with messy dark-brown hair who is wearing a long-sleeved grey shirt and white leather jacket with black combat pants draws his huge shuriken on his back. On the other hand, another man in his dark-blue shirt and dark jeans pants who is wearing a dark-blue hat smirk as he draws his he holds his long gun. As the man in black outfit with scar on his face seem to hold nothing since he usually fights with his bare hands.  
  
“Let’s kick some asses.” The girl in her black-pink outfit speak as she also draw her twin thin blade on her both hands and begin to attack the rest of the opponents in short time.  
  
When they finally reach the other occupants in that room, the Leader girl speak.  
  
“This is researching place right ?”  
  
“According to the information, yeah.” The man with messy hair answered nonchalantly.  
  
The girl smile. “Good. Then here is the scenario. These scientists whom actually aren’t, were doing some dangerous research about some deadly liquid. But then one tiny little mistake, and their research became a nightmare. The whole people in this building were attacking each other because of the fragrance made them crazy, the rest died in suicide. And one of them exploded the building. No traces left, no fingerprints. Pure accident.”  
  
“Like marijuana.” The man in the hat smirk.  
  
“Can we complied that ?” The girl in white outfit ask.  
  
The grown-up woman smile mysteriously. “Of course we can.”  
  
“Good. Now, we still have the big cat left and are you all doing fine ?” The first girl ask the other teens who are nodding in surprise.  
  
“Al, what are you- ?”  
  
“Doing here ? Well, we changed the plan into Plan B. And so here we are.” The said girl answered calmly. And then she walks around and scan the occupants. Her smile fade when she realized something’s wrong. “Where’s Ryosuke ?”  
  
“Aah. He was injured back then and left behind with Okamoto to healed his wound.” Kota answered, but then he frowns. “But that was more than an hour ago.  
  
Alquirro also frown. “Where did you left him ?”  
  
Kota point a hallway behind the girl. “In one hallway from that way.”  
  
“No way.” Alquirro whisper. “We were coming that way and found no one.”  
  
“What ?!”


	42. Her Plan

A cold breeze feel his lungs and suddenly, a sharp pain flow through his body, again. He’s too worn out after this pain overwhelmed his body for the nth time after he’d been knocked out in that hallway. He didn’t even resist from it anymore.  
  
He feels fresh tears streaming from his eyes as the pain is getting stronger and stronger in each passing sec. Then a cold hand rested on his forehead, caressing his hair slowly.  
  
“How are you feeling Ryosuke-kun ?” A drowning woman’s voice is heard.  
  
“D-damn y-you.” Ryosuke curse faintly. But then he screams as the woman is pushing the red button on a tool she’s holding and the pain coming through his body once again.  
  
“How rude. You know, rude boy must be punished.” She pushes the button once again and Ryosuke scream louder. “You know, now I have you, I can get everything I wanted. I’d always trying to find a hole to beat my sister, but barely found her weakness. But once you came, she looked different. She’d endured some particular things and finally I knew why. She was trying to protect you.” She whispers to his ear.  
  
“And so I found a way how to beat her. By using you. And ever since, I tried hard to get you on my palm. And now, after everything, I did it. She made a mistake, thought that you’ll be save with those children. I’d arranged this trap to get you. I just put those random guys to shifted their attention from you. And once I had the chance, I’ll take you. I didn’t expected that would be so much easier anyway.” She smirks in victory. “Now I only need to wait for her to come and beg me for your life.”  
  
“N-no. S-she won’t g-give y-you any-t-thing just b-because of m-me, y-you j-jerk.” Ryosuke manage to speak in between the pain and despair.  
  
The woman seem pissed as she push the button harder and longer.  
  
Ryosuke scream as loud as he can as the stronger pain inflicted his whole body. Once the pain is gone, he found his breath is heavier. His visions is getting blurry as his body seemed too weak after the whole intrusions.  
  
“We’ll see that brat.” The woman said revengefully.  
  
And that is the last thing he heard before he passed out.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
“Alright. I’ll be leaving then.” Maya then hung up her phone as she turns back to her companions. “Change plan, again. I’ll be going to find the boy while you all go and kick some more asses.” She declares calmly.  
  
“I’m coming with you !” Kota exclaim.  
  
The girl think for a while before she nods. Just when she’s about to leave, she recognizes something and run for it.  
  
“Dimitra !” She shouts as she reached the corner.  
  
“What is it ?” The said woman rushing toward her and was surprised with the scene before her eyes.  
  
Without saying anything else, Dimitra take care of the unconscious boy’s wound before her. She wraps his head and some other injured body parts. She takes something from her bag and begin to mix some stuffs. After she’s satisfied, she injects the liquid she just made to the boy’s body. Not so long after, the boy regained his consciousness.  
  
“How are you feeling ?” Dimitra ask calmly.  
  
The boy wince and touch his ached head while speaking in stutter. “I, I don’t k-know.”  
  
“What happened ?” Alquirro ask this time.  
  
“I’m not s-sure. We were, we were just resting at t-the hallway until somebody suddenly knocked us down and, YAMADA !” The boy shout as he finally recalled of what was happened.  
  
The other occupants slowly approached the source of the noise and are surprise to see a badly injured Keito.  
  
“What’s wrong with him ?” Alquirro demand.  
  
“I, I faintly remembered one of the man take him to, to other place than me, and I, he I could hear him, screamed. I was sneaked away from the man who was, beating me up. And I, I don’t know. I just followed my instinct and then I, was collapsed.” Keito try to explain.  
  
“Can you remember where you and Ryosuke being kept ?” Alquirro ask again.  
  
Keito frown before he shakes his head faintly. “All I know is that, it was a white blinding room. I don’t know anything else. Warui.” He bents his head before he suddenly looks up. “But I do remember of what that girl said !”  
  
“What girl ?” Jil snap out.  
  
“The girl that we met before !” He looks up to his concerned partner. “That Shana girl !”  
  
Alquirro’s face become stern. “What did she said ?”  
  
Keito frown. “She said that she finally can get what she wanted. Her words was faint. Mostly drowned by Yamada’s screams, and she was speaking quietly too.”  
  
“What did she wanted ?” Kazu ask in anxious.  
  
Alquirro suddenly stand and walk away. “I knew what she wanted.” She whispers before calling some random numbers from her phone.  
  
“Rea, she got him. I guess she’ll do the offering soon.” She speaks up once the receiver picked up. “I’ll try. But I guess you must come either.” She speaks again after a brief pause. “Yeah. Family’s issue is complicated.” She said ever so quietly before she hungs up.  
  
When she turns around, she raises an eyebrow as another new occupant join them from the other corner.  
  
“Now now, who’s coming.” She speaks quietly as the newcomer walk closer.  
  
“So where is she ?” She speaks sweetly to them.  
  
“Where is he first ?” Alquirro ask coldly.  
  
“You should answer first since I asked you first.” The woman insist.  
  
Alquirro sigh. “Still a hard-headed, Shana ?”  
  
“Still a cocky, Maya ? And mind that I’m older than you.” The woman add calmly.  
  
“You’re still a young girl to me.” Alquirro said with dangerous eyes. “Where is he ?”  
  
Shana just sigh. “I guess I won’t get the answer easily.” She snaps her finger and a big man coming from the same corner she was from with unconscious Ryosuke on his arms.  
  
Alquirro hold her breath. She closes her eyes for a brief sec before she reopens them to show a murderous and determined eyes.  
  
“What you ever wanted is, the position. Not necessarily the person.” She said firm and clear.  
  
Shana is startled to hear that from the younger girl and frown. She seems lost in thought and that’s enough for Alquirro to move forward and grab the boy from the man’s hand and knocked him down in the same time. She returns to where she was standing before Shana could ever react and lay the boy gently on the ground.  
  
Kota take the boy’s head to his lap and caressing him softly. They can clearly see the hurted expression on his face, and that make Ryuuki release a sob as she approaches him and hugs him tightly.  
  
The other 5 Runes plus 3 Shadows are staring at the woman in furious. At the same time, they’re blocking her way toward the boy.  
  
“Now you can’t get what you wanted.” Vandread said coldly.  
  
But then, Shana just smile and she shows them the same tool she held before. “You’re wrong. I still have the ace.” And then she pushes the red button and the next thing they see is Ryosuke start yelling in pain.  
  
“What the hell- ?” Takaki turn to the smiling woman.  
  
“The poison I got to him before, was a trap. It was a deceive to hide my true intention.” She smiles wider. “I injected some censor inside his body to triggered a body shock and all I needed is his blood to complete it. But still, it needed time to functioned properly. I calculated it would be done in a few months after I tried it to some of my experiments.” She walks closer to them.  
  
“It took longer than I expected actually, but it finally done. It helped me a bit everytime he exhausted himself and so he got that so-called breath attack. Well, no wonder since his lungs was the most susceptible area within his body. That’s why I aimed for his chest before.” She explains calmly.  
  
Kota widened his eyes. “What ?! So, all the attacks he got were…”  
  
“Well, they were my tryouts. Didn’t quite work it anyway. Too bad he has a Priest as her mother. I guess that was one factor of why the process ended in a long time.” She said smiling, as if she was just talking about her dog’s bad habits.  
  
The voices around him, and also the sudden pain on his body, make Ryosuke slightly regained his consciousness. The first thing he see is Kota’s angered face.  
  
“Kou…nii…” He calls hoarsely.  
  
Hearing his nickname is called, the older boy turn to face the boy on his lap. His eyes suddenly become all wet when he see the younger boy is smiling weakly to him.  
  
“D-don’t…cry…” Ryosuke frown as he tries to reach for the older boy’s face to wipe the tears.  
  
Seeing this, Kota take the hand and gently put it on his cheek. He forces a smile for the boy.  
  
“Aah. I see you’re awaken Ryosuke-kun.”  
  
Ryosuke’s face become stern as he heard the voice. He tries to look toward the speaker but Kota softly buried Ryosuke’s face to his chest to avoid him from seeing her face.  
  
Alquirro, who was quiet the whole scene, suddenly speak in a cold voice. “How could you ? How could you do that to him ?” She stands and turns around and walks forward so she can staring at her face to face. “How could you do that to your own brother ?! To our brother ?!” She shouts in furious, make all heads turn to her, including Ryosuke himself, in confusion.  
  
Shana, turned blank in surprise and confusion. “Brother ? Our brother ?” She asks in whisper.  
  
“Yes, Shana. Yamada Ryosuke, is a Kishimoto. As well as Kazura Maya.” A sudden voice come from a woman coming from another way.  
  
She’s wearing a white dress and silver high-heels. Her black silky hair is hanging loosely to her back. Something silvery is hanging on her right hand. She’s walking with a sorrow face and a middle-aged man is trailing her in a long brown coat and white outfit under it.  
  
“Rea ?”


	43. Him, Her, Us

“She captured him already. I can’t imagined what she’d done to him.” Rea stare at the ceiling calmly. Yet, there’s sorrow plastered on her eyes.  
  
“I believe he will be just fine.” The middle-aged man try to console her.  
  
“I hope so.” She speask quietly when someone knocked on her door. “Come in.”  
  
After that, a man in about his early 30s, come bowing to her. “It’s all settled. You may leave now, Goddess-sama.”  
  
“Arigatou Irv. You may leave.” She stands when the man bows again and leave the room. “Ikkou, Einsatz.”  
  
“Very well, Goddess-sama.” The man simply replied as he follows his master out.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
The voices around him, and also the sudden pain on his body, make Ryosuke slightly regained his consciousness. The first thing he see is Kota’s angered face.  
  
“Kou…nii…” He calls hoarsely.  
  
Hearing his nickname is called, the older boy turn to face the boy on his lap. His eyes suddenly become all wet when he see the younger boy is smiling weakly to him.  
  
“D-don’t…cry…” Ryosuke frown as he tries to reach for the older boy’s face to wipe the tears.  
  
Seeing this, Kota take the hand and gently put it on his cheek. He forces a smile for the boy.  
  
“Aah. I see you’re awaken Ryosuke-kun.”  
  
Ryosuke’s face become stern as he heard the voice. He tries to look toward the speaker but Kota softly buried Ryosuke’s face to his chest to avoid him from seeing her face.  
  
Alquirro, who was quiet the whole scene, suddenly speak in a cold voice. “How could you ? How could you do that to him ?” She stands and turns around and walks forward so she can staring at her face to face. “How could you do that to your own brother ?! To our brother ?!” She shouts in furious, make all heads turn to her, including Ryosuke himself, in confusion.  
  
Shana, turned blank in surprise and confusion. “Brother ? Our brother ?” She asks in whisper.  
  
“Yes, Shana. Yamada Ryosuke, is a Kishimoto. As well as Kazura Maya.” A sudden voice come from a woman coming from another way.  
  
She’s wearing a white dress and silver high-heels. Her black silky hair is hanging loosely to her back. Something silvery is hanging on her right hand. She’s walking with a sorrow face and a middle-aged man is trailing her in a long brown coat and white outfit under it.  
  
“Rea ?” Shana call out. “What a good time.” She smiles.  
  
“You never changed a bit, Sha.” Rea walk closer as she approaches Ryosuke. “You never wanted people knew what you don’t understand. You’d chose to struggle to death than to ashamed your pride to just simply ask.” She begins to caress the boy’s head and with her other hand where a silvery thing is hanging, she wipes his sweaty face.  
  
Suddenly, Ryosuke feel a warmth flowing inside his body and the pain seemed to ease up.  
  
“Feeling better ?” Rea ask the boy softly.  
  
Ryosuke nod faintly as he still feel shocked of the sudden change.  
  
“Gomen ne. I should’ve realized this earlier.” Rea smile sorrowly.  
  
“Don’t.” Ryosuke mutter slowly. “Daijobu.”  
  
Rea smile tenderly before she turns to face her twin. “Now Shana. For you to understand of what you’ve done, I’ll explain everything. Started with, the life you knew since you were born, was a masquerade.” She speaks coldly.  
  
Shana tilt her head. “What are you… ?”  
  
“Okaa-san always knew that you’re an obsessed girl since you were born. And when we were grown up, it proved right. You never accepted a lost. You were always said that you were just pity for your enemy when you were losing. And you, never accepted the fact that it is the youngest child of Kishimoto who will inherited the Org.” Rea seemed to ignore the older girl.  
  
“Okaa-san just said yes when you were insisting that you are the younger between us 2. She was trying to protected me, with hope that when we were older, you would just accepted it when it happened. And so she was pregnant again, 5 years after we were born. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to protect this child when she gave birth, from you. And after she discussed it with Otou-san, they made a deal about it.” Rea close her eyes.  
  
“What was that ?” Shana try to stay calm.  
  
“The baby must be gone.” Rea speak up sorrowly. “But no, they didn’t killed the baby. Eventhough they told everybody that the baby was dead right after she was born. They were precisely handed over the baby to someone else they put their trust into. That person was Okaa-san’s guardian, Kazura Meina. They were lying to us, in order to protect the baby. I was feeling confused though, because the time of Mei-chan’s adoption was too weird. Just a day after our sister’s death. But I believe that you felt nothing at all. For you, it was best since that meant that you didn’t have to deal with the newborn baby for the position of the Goddess.”  
  
“But, that was mean…”  
  
“Yes Shana. That was mean that Maya, was our supposed to died sister. It was better for her to being kept away from her real identity than if she had to face a tough life ahead her.” Rea glare her twin.  
  
“I was born though, with a very unique ability.” Maya continue. “I have a photographic memory which allowed me to remember every single thing I saw or heard since I was born. I remembered that the person who was raising me was different from the one who was introduced me to the world. That was kind of unusual even for someone who has a photographic memory, but I claimed that as my gift. However, I stayed silent until someone told me the truth from their perspective.”  
  
“Right, and you knew what happened next Sha ?” Rea speak again coldly. “Okaa-san was pregnant again. And this time, she received not that much support because Otou-san was passed away just a few months after her pregnancy. But still, she was planning on doing the same thing to this baby, even without Otou-san’s support. She still had Keigo after all. Or, whom we knew as Einsatz.”  
  
“But then you took Otou-san’s death as an advantage. You went and confronted Okaa-san. You said you wanted to be the Goddess despite the fact that you knew that I am the younger one. After that you left. Okaa-san thought that this baby will be saved. But couple of months later, she felt that something was going to happened and she called me, Mei-chan, and Keigo-kun to talked about this, one day before she gave her birth.” Rea inhale deeply.  
  
“She told me everything that day. Including what she was planning with the new baby. Though you were gone, she couldn’t take the risk. She told me that she hoped I could protect the wholeness of the DarkGod Org and my siblings. And then, her prediction did come true.” Rea stare at her dangerously. “You came the day Okaa-san gave her birth, and you killed her and Mei-chan who was helping her.”  
  
Sounds of people holding their breaths in surprised filled the room.  
  
“However, you did one mistake.” Maya speak loudly, effective enough to quieted the whisperers inside the room. “When Mama said that the baby wasn’t even born yet, she lied.”  
  
“What do you mean she lied ? The baby was indeed never been born.” Shana try to smirk, but failed.  
  
Maya smirk indeed. “You’re wrong. I was there that night. Saving the baby.” They can see Shana widened her eyes. “Mama told me to brought the baby away to saved him. And we were lucky that you were believe in her white lies.” But then the girl frown in sorrow. “But I also did a mistake. I lost the baby.”  
  
Shana is able to smirk this time. “See ? It’s the same.”  
  
“No it’s not.” Rea shake her head slightly. “Because fate, had brought him back. Yamada Ryosuke, is the lost boy.”  
  
Everyone glancing between the 4 siblings in surprise and confusion.  
  
“How could you, be sure that the baby was, him ? He could be anyone.” Shana ask nervously.  
  
“I have a photographic memory, remember ?” Maya stare at her disbelievingly. “The memory of that night is way more clearer than any other memory I had.”  
  
“Beside, I’ve done a test and he is positively a Kishimoto.” Rea add up.  
  
Shana is stunned for couple of min, before she start to laugh uncontrollably. “Well now it’s clear to me, I only need to do one thing. Destroy you all. Starting with that boy !” Then she laughs again and push the red button strongly.  
  
Ryosuke shift on Kota’s lap as he feels an even stronger pain flowing through his body and he screams in pain. The pain seemed to not stopping when he slowly feel tears streaming down his face.  
  
But then, Rea run toward him and drink some liquid from a small tube she brought and kiss the boy on his lips and suddenly, Ryosuke feel the pain is easing up.  
  
Shana seemed furious as she once again push the button but strangely, Ryosuke only wince as he feels the attack is unexpectedy weak. However, he recognizes the uncomfortable look in Rea’s face and so he becomes aware of what had happened. Rea had somehow diversed the attack into her body.  
  
“Nee-san !” Ryosuke burst out as he gets up from Kota’s lap and approach the older girl.  
  
Rea force a smile and caress his cheek gently. “You’ve been too worn out.” She manages to speak.  
  
Shana seemed confused but manage to regain her composure. “I guess the Goddess first is fine. I’ll deal with the other later.” She smirks.  
  
“Maya.” Rea simply said and receive a nod from the girl.  
  
“This is my fight.” Maya said firmly as she turns to face the girl. “You might be once a Guillotine. But I think you’re not any better than a 5 years old girl.”  
  
“You bet.” Shana smirk again.  
  
Maya straightly draw her twin blades and going to her to attack her in every possible parts. However, the older seemed to deal with her pretty well. After sometimes, the younger is thrown to the wall hard and Shana smirk in victory. However, Maya smile as she throws something to Rea. Rea is also smiling as she received the tool she just threw and turn it off.  
  
“Now, your ace card is down.” Maya said firmly though she can’t move from where she dropped.  
  
Shana seemed absolutely mad as she picks the girl and throw her once again to another wall hard. Maya tried to fight back but to no avail. The other 5 Runes tried to help her but the girl stopped them from doing so.  
  
Rea then tap Ryosuke’s shoulder and push him slightly to Kota’s embrace as she stands up and walk toward the 2 fighting girls. “Protect the teens Einsatz.” And so the man nod before she walks closer to the fighting field.  
  
Shana acknowledge this as she glances to her twin. “You’re no fighter Rea.”  
  
“I’m not. But I can beat you eventhough I’m not.” Rea simply replied as she starts to bring her twin away from the younger girl.  
  
Einsatz move forward as he throws something to both his sides and stab something to the ground and he seemed to concentrate hard.  
  
“What is he doing ?” Yuto ask up.  
  
“He’s making a barrier.” Vandread whisper with a serious face.  
  
And right after that, they can hear a loud thump and both Rea and Shana are thrown away. Rea seemed at her limit but Shana seemed still managed to smirk.  
  
Ryosuke undescribably angry and feel a strong power flowing inside his body. Subconsciously, he remembers the time he felt this way and how it resulted.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _A burst of anger. A loud thump. A scream. And a pool of blood._  
  
Ryosuke felt a huge pain struck his head and his body suddenly turned numb. He felt a warm liquid covered his whole body. His vision was blurred, but he managed to saw another figure lying helplessly behind a wheel. It’s a figure of a person he hated the most. It’s a figure who had gave him the worst life a person can get.  
  
His mother is died. Ryosuke knew that.  
  
He knew that no matter how bad a mother she’d been, he should at least felt pity for her right now. But no, he couldn’t found any sign of sadness in him. Just like when his brother died. No emotion was made in him. As if they were no one for him. As if they were somebody else.  
  
And so instead of crying in this kind f condition, Ryosuke smiled. He smiled in relieved. He didn’t know why he smiled, but he knew it was right. And that smile was the last thing he could remember before everything turned black.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
“Ryo-chan, what’s wrong ?” Kota ask him worriedly.  
  
Ryosuke doesn’t respond as his anger grow stronger when he see Shana beat up his sisters more. Now the rest of the Runes and the Shadows had started to get in the fight. Despite of the huge difference in amount, Shana can still handle them, even make some of them overwhelmed.  
  
Ryosuke suddenly stands from Kota’s lap steadily. “Kou-nii, I knew how to defeat Shana.” Ryosuke’s voice is unexpectedly calm.  
  
“How ? Tell me, then we’ll defeat her together.” Kota ask furiously.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head slightly. “She can’t be defeated by any of you. She did something with her body which make herself immune from regular’s attack.” Ryosuke speak up.  
  
“Then how… ?”  
  
“There’s no need to explain. It’s just, could you do me a favor ?” Ryosuke look up to see him straight.  
  
Kota is hesitant at first but he nods anyway.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “If something turned out bad, I want you to tell my parents, how much I feel grateful toward them. And also tell them how much I thanked them. And tell Ryuuki, that I always care about her. More than just friend, and family.” He smiles sincerely and stands to walk away before Kota can say anything.  
  
“Ryosuke-sama ? What are you doing here ? You should stay away !” The middle-aged man snap out as the younger boy approach him.  
  
“Einsatz-kun, could you possibly make a stronger barrier than this ?” Ryosuke ignore the man’s warning.  
  
The man is startled but he nods mindlessly.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “Good. Now I want you to do something.”


	44. The Final Fight

Einsatz feel like he was going to the field and help his master, but he couldn’t disobey her. Her order was firm. Protect the teens. Suddenly, he see a figure coming closer to him.  
  
“Ryosuke-sama ? What are you doing here ? You should stay away !” He snaps out as the younger boy approach him.  
  
“Einsatz-kun, could you possibly make a stronger barrier than this ?” Ryosuke ignore his warning.  
  
Einsatz was startled but he nods mindlessly.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “Good. Now I want you to do something.”  
  
“What is that ?” Einsatz ask him confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke turn to face the other teens. “Listen everyone. Once Einsatz opened the barrier, I’ll go and try to defeat Shana. You may not interfere no matter what happened. After that, you should leave this place as fast as you can and never look back.” He said firmly.  
  
“What are you going to do ?” Hikaru confront him.  
  
Ryosuke stare at him dangerously. “I guess you already knew that the youngest child of Kishimoto is the legal heir of Kishimoto clan and thus, he/she is in charge of the DarkGod Org as well.” He stated calmly. “And now you knew, I am the youngest child of Kishimoto, and so I am supposed to be the legal Leader of you all. Why bothering me with that kind of question if every single word I said is an order ?”  
  
Einsatz sigh in defeat. “Very well, Ryosuke-sama.” He said calmly.  
  
Ryosuke close his eyes and inhale deeply. He looks at Shana and she seemed to doesn’t bothered of what he just said. “Now Einsatz-kun.”  
  
And right after the man release his barrier, Ryosuke pull the girls on the battle field into the barrier with some of the other’s help. He lets the guys run things for a while as he approaches his oldest sister and examines the silvery thing which was hanging on her wrist to her fingertips.  
  
“So this is…”  
  
“Yes. That is the sign of the Leader of the DarkGod Org. A weight that everyone whom holded that shall burden.” Einsatz explain him.  
  
“May I ?” Ryosuke look at his sister for agreement and smile when he receives a faint nod.  
  
Rea then takes it off of her hand and give it to Ryosuke.  
  
Ryosuke stare at the silvery thing and grab it tight. Fire of anger and sadness can be seen plastered on his eyes. “Get ready Einsatz-kun.”  
  
The said man nod and prepare to formed another barrier.  
  
“Ryosuke, what are you going to do ?” Maya ask him weakly.  
  
“You’ll know.” Ryosuke form a smile.  
  
Ryosuke stand up and walk away with the bracelet still in his hand. “Halt.” He said calmly and the fighters stop as they watch Ryosuke walk closer. “Go inside the barrier while I take care of her.” He tells the Runes and The Shadows to backed up.  
  
Takaki is about to confront him when Kazu tap his shoulder before he walks away from the battle field. Takaki sigh as he follows his partner away.  
  
“Make sure you live. There are a lot of people waiting for you.” Jil said gently and stare at him in an understanding look.  
  
Ryosuke smile at the comment and nod faintly. “I will.”  
  
Once they are inside the barrier’s territory, Einsatz once again close it, leaving Ryosuke and Shana outside the barrier.  
  
“Is this what you wanted ?” Ryosuke hang the bracelet high so it could be seen by everyone. “Is this what you wanted badly so you needed to created the whole affair ?”  
  
Shana widen her eyes and smile mysteriously. “I guess.”  
  
“You guess ? Not good enough for me.” Ryosuke once again grab the bracelet tight as he lowered his hand down.  
  
“Give it to me.” Shana spread her right hand.  
  
“Take it by yourself.” Ryosuke uttered quietly as he keeps the bracelet inside his pocket.  
  
Shana’s face redden in anger. “You’re such a brat and… !”  
  
“Pathetic.” Ryosuke cut her words as he looks down.  
  
Shana become more furious as she runs toward the boy as fast as she could.  
  
However, before she ever reached him, Ryosuke drop to the ground while holding his head tight.  
  
“What the… ? Einsatz-san, let me in !” Kota burst out.  
  
Einsatz looked worry as well but he doesn’t budged. “Order is order.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Let him be. I believe he knew what he’s doing.” Dimitra speak while take care of Maya’s wounds. She and Rea are both worried but they can’t do anything since they almost can’t move their bodies.  
  
Kota seemed unconvinced but he said nothing. He stare back at the younger boy and see him being beaten up by Shana. Strangely, he doesn’t fight back.  
  
But then, Ryosuke suddenly stand and yell, “I SAID STOP !”  
  
Out of nowhere, a strong wind flowing inside the room. It looks like the wind come from the boy just outside the strong barrier. He seems rage and dangerous. Slowly, his body is lighten up by mysterious light. Shana looked obviously taken aback by the sudden burst.  
  
“STOP !!!” The boy shout again and suddenly, the bright light blind them all by a split second.  
  
Next thing they know is there is creaking sounds and the building started to crashed down. The teens are protected from the falling building by Einsatz’s barrier. However, Ryosuke and Shana are out there unshielded.  
  
“NO !” Most of them scream in horror as they see the boy fall down and buried under the pieces of the building.  
  
After the riot seemed to end, Einsatz decided to release the barrier and Kota is running frantically to where Ryosuke was standing and start to dig in to the pieces. Soon, Takaki and Kazu follow his action while Runa stopped Ryuuki from doing the same and so the girl ended up crying on her embrace.  
  
After the search which seemed like forever, Kota finally found the boy laying still on the ground. He is bleeding all over his body. But what feared Kota the most is his unmoving chest.  
  
Kota quickly pick the boy up and feel his pulse. He starts to cry when he felt nothing. “Please be alive.. Don’t do this to me.. Please Ryo-chan.. ” He whispers as he tries to feel his breath but just cry harder when he also found nothing.  
  
“Ko-kun…” Kazu stare the boy sadly.  
  
“Somebody help me ! He’s not breathing ! Please do something !” Kota scream.  
  
“No !” Ryuuki buried her head tighter to Runa’s chest.  
  
All heads turn to Kota and the unconscious boy on his hands, gasp in surprise.  
  
“Ryo-chan…” Chi clutch hard into Daiki’s hand while Yuto dropped to the ground and tears run down his cheeks.  
  
Keito punch the floor hard. “Kuso !” And soon Sakura embrace the boy.  
  
“Ryosuke…” Rea try to approach her brother but Dimitra stopped her.  
  
“Please Goddess-sama.” She showed a hurted expression, and that make Rea stay and shed a quiet tear.  
  
Maya is struggling away from Jil. “L-let me g-go !” She cries but Jil won’t budge.  
  
“Al, don’t do this. He’s not that weak.” Jil try to calm her down. ‘He said he will live.’ He adds in his mind while staring at the boy from afar.  
  
The other teens showed expressions of shock and sorrow. Most of their jaws are opened and some girls even shed their tears.  
  
Kota cry more as he tries to make the boy breathing again but to no avail.  
  
“Please.. Please breathe.. Ryo-chan please..”


	45. It's A New Day For All Of Us

Ryosuke is now sitting near the window inside his room and looking longingly to the sky. He smiles as the warmth light filled his soul.  
  
“Staring at the moon again ?”  
  
Ryosuke is startled by the sudden companion and his reflex reaction is to turn and face the speaker.  
  
“Mou~ Don’t startled me like that Rea-nee !” He pouts and make the older girl laugh as she sits beside him.  
  
“So mind telling me why do you like to stare at the night sky a lot ?” Rea ask up while she caresses the boy’s hair soothingly.  
  
Ryosuke shrug. “I don’t know. I just love it. Maybe it was something from my past ?”  
  
“Perhaps.” She simply responded. “You know, it will come back by itself soon. Trust me.” Rea try to assure the boy as he saw the boy’s frowning.  
  
“I know. But I want to remember soon.” Ryosuke’s face saddened.  
  
“I don’t want to push yourself too hard. Remember last time you pushed it you had a nose-bleeding and collapsed ? Remember what Sora-kun said about that ?” Rea warn the boy.  
  
“Yeah. Ka-chan said that I almost made my brain explode. But, come on Rea-nee~ I mean, does it possible to explode your brain ?” Ryosuke argue.  
  
“It does.” Rea smile calmly.  
  
Ryosuke pout. “Mou~”  
  
“You know, I still remember the day you woke up and said and acted stupidly.”  
  
Ryosuke become startled once again by the new voice and turn to see his other sister standing on the threshold. “I’m not stupid Maya-nee !” Ryosuke whine. “And why the 2 of you like to startled me a lot ?”  
  
Maya just laugh upon Ryosuke’s words. “Anyway, I’m going to spend the weekend at my house. Don’t expect me home until Monday. Bye Ryo-chan, bye Rea.” She tells her siblings before she walks away.  
  
“She’s annoying.” Ryosuke grunt.  
  
“She’s your sister.” Rea tell him.  
  
“By the way Rea-nee, I never recalled Maya-nee called you with the honorific before.” Ryosuke said innocently.  
  
“Aah, old habit is hard to go.” Rea simply reply.”Now, why don’t you sleep ? It’s getting late.” She changes the topic.  
  
Ryosuke pout but he does what he’d been told and headed to his bed.  
  
Rea smile. “Oyasumi.” She kisses her brother’s forehead before walk out the room. Ryosuke can’t sleep with the light’s off so they let it on all night.  
  
Ryosuke close his eyes and slowly drifted out to sleep. It’d been a year since the riot and Ryosuke still lived peacefully and also still clueless to his past.  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
 _“I managed to get his life back, but I should remind you that I guarantee nothing. I didn’t know what he was doing but it surely the biggest reason of his unstability. Plus, he’s wounded badly and his body was also worn-out by the previous attacks that girl inflicted on him.” Dimitra spoke rushly as she immediately took care of Ryosuke’s wounds and applied an emergency breathing support around his lower face. “We should get him a proper devices as soon as possible if we wanted to raise his chance of surviving.” She added once she finished._  
  
“Where should we bring him ?” Einsatz asked firmly.  
  
Dimitra frowned. “I would say my place, but it’s way too far. I guess the Healer’s ward is fine for now. I believe the Priest have the proper equipments.”  
  
“Very well then. Yabu-kun, follow me. You shall come too Dimitra. And you too Mauzel, bring Goddess-sama and Alquirro. I could get you there faster.” The middle-aged man spoke as he rushly went out.  
  
“You take care of them.” Dimitra managed to told her companions as she picked Rea while Mauzel picked Maya and both of them went out as well, followed by Kota who picked Ryosuke bridal style.  
  
\---  
  
3 weeks after the riot, most of Ryosuke’s companions came to visit him. And the companions included his parents, sisters, partner, brother-like, Einsatz, and the rest of the gank from the last assignment. The room is quite big, but still, some of them had to wait outside.  
  
He’s still unstable though, which mean he’s in a worse condition than a coma.  
  
When Ryosuke’s parents decided to made all of them stayed outside except for Ryosuke’s closest one, they were all freezing when they faintly heard a soft moan from the boy’s direction.  
  
They immediately approached the boy and their eyes were growing wider and wider when Ryosuke’s eyes slowly opened up.  
  
This was so unexpectable and all of them were undescribably happy to this improvement.  
  
“Ryosuke dear, are you okay ?”  
  
“How are you feeling right now ?”  
  
“Ryo-chan you’re awake !”  
  
“Ryosuke, yokatta~”  
  
However, they were all frozen once again when they heard the boy’s next words.  
  
“Who are you ?”  
  
\---  
  
Ryosuke tried to remember every single person before him and when he saw a girl stood near a boy named Yabu Kota, he exclaimed, “You ! What’s your name ?”  
  
“Me ?” The girl pointed herself.  
  
Ryosuke nodded faintly as he smiled to her.  
  
“Well, I’m Akira Ryuuki.” She sheepishly spoke.  
  
“Ryuu-chan…” Ryosuke smiled. “Suki desu !”  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Ryo-chan !”  
  
Ryosuke turn to see his caller and smile widely as he see familiar figures behind him. “Kou-nii !” He calls back. “And Ru-chan too. Aah, Yuya-kun and Kazu come too !”  
  
“Of course. After all this is your graduation.” Kota ruffle the boy’s hair.  
  
“I’m glad you’re here.” Ryosuke smile but then his face saddened.  
  
“What’s wrong Ryo-chan ?” Kota ask confusedly.  
  
Ryosuke shake his head. “Nothing. It’s just…”  
  
“Yeah, what’s wrong Ryosuke ?”  
  
Ryosuke look up to see 2 new familiar faces in front of him. “Tou-chan ! Ka-chan !” He hugs the 2 of them tight.  
  
“You don’t think we will miss your graduation, do you ?” Eisuke ask him playfully.  
  
Ryosuke just smile sheepishly until he’s called to prepare himself for the student representative’s speech. And so he leaves them.  
  
It’d been 2 years since that accident and Ryosuke still living his ordinary life. Since he lost his memory, the whole group agreed to let him regained his memory back by himself, and by the time being, hide him from the knowledge of the DarkGod Org’s existence.  
  
Ever since he woke up, his personality changed. It seem like his real identity revealed itself and broke the mask he’d been wearing since he first came to the DarkGod Org community. Now, he’d become more cheerful and easy-going. He’s also more opened up to other people and sociable better. His schoolmates were surprised by the sudden change of attitude from him but soon shrug it away. But what startled them the most is the sudden change of his name.  
  
“The student representative’s speech will be done by our best graduated student this year, Kishimoto Ryosuke.” The MC announce, followed by clapping sounds from the attenders.  
  
Slowly, Ryosuke walk toward the podium and begin his speech after thanking the MC.  
  
“First of all, I’d like to give my greatest appreciation to Hashio-sensei as the principal of Asasuki High, along with the respectable teachers and staffs of this school. Arigatou gozaimashita, for giving your best to try to make us all the best in every aspects.” He bows to the teachers, and then he begins his main speech.  
  
“In conclusion, after we graduated from High School, is mean that we are facing a new step of adulthood in life. New challenge to all of us.” He finished up after 10 min.  
  
“At last, I just wanted to remind you to thanked them who’d been supporting you for who you really are. As for me, I’d like to thanked all my teachers, for gave me a lot of lessons to learnt. And to my sisters, for the love and the support you gave me. To the Touyas, for supporting my back the greatest . To my ‘brother’ Yabu Kota, for always be there when I needed someone to lean onto. To my special girl, for being a bestfriend and always listening to my rants all the time. To my friends, for cheering me up when I was down. And for everyone else that had helped me through this life. And last, to the Yamadas, for taught me the meaning of life.” He smiles warmly. “Once again, arigatou gozaimashita.” He bows deeply and received a loud applause.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Ryo-chan…”  
  
“What is it Rea-nee ?” Ryosuke tilt his head when they’re standing near her car after the graduation.  
  
“You knew…” She said in disbelief.  
  
“After all, I did. Though, it was true that I was had amnesia.” Ryosuke smile.  
  
“How long… ?” This time it’s Maya’s speaking.  
  
“Let’s just said, when you were all frantic when I was had a little accident with the stairs.” Ryosuke said playfully as he enters the car.  
  
“It’d been 4 months !” Maya exclaim.  
  
Ryosuke just laugh from inside the car. Rea just sigh and shake her head as she too, enter the car, followed by Maya not so long after. And after that, they drive home in mixed feelings.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
“Beautiful ne, the moon.” Ryosuke speak softly to the girl next to him as they both laying on the grass that night.  
  
“hmm.” The girl simply respond.  
  
“It shines brightly and it gives you warmth. How beautiful.” Ryosuke utter.  
  
“I don’t think the moon is that good.” The girl snap out.  
  
Ryosuke turn his head to face her frowning. “What do you mean ?”  
  
“You’re way more shining and beautiful than the moon. And you give a better wamth to my heart.” The girl explain plainly.  
  
Ryosuke smile. “You’re bad girl.” He teases, make the girl’s laugh.  
  
They fall in pregnant silence for sometimes until Ryosuke shifted a bit so his face is facing the girl’s face straightly. He slowly lessened their distance until their lips meet. Soon, their kiss grow deeper. After couple of minutes, they both pull away, panting for air.  
  
“Aishiteru, Ryuuki.” Ryosuke plant a kiss on her eyes.  
  
“Aishiteru, Ryosuke.” Ryuuki replied softly before they both share another kiss under the moonlight.


	46. Epilogue

REST IN PIECE

YAMADA MITSUHARU  
BIRTH 7-9-1971  
DEATH 7-6-2001

A FATHER, A HUSBAND, AND A FRIEND

  
Ryosuke kneeling in front of the old tomb and caress it slowly.  
  
“Hisashiburi, Otou-san.” He smiles bitterly. “Gomen if I could only come by now after your death. A lot of things had happened after you left. Onii-san was killed not so long after your death and Okaa-san was died in an accident just a week after that. She was trying to took me away. I hated her for doing so back then, but now, I admit that I should’ve thanked her for doing so. If she didn’t, then I won’t be able to found my real family here.”  
  
Subconsciously, droplets of tears start leaking out his eyes.  
  
“I’ve met a good family that took care of me after that accident. I also met an older brother figure who was always watching my back. And also a good friend who is now my girlfriend. And then, these new life brought me to new environtment as well. You won’t believe me that I was living a life as a fighter in a secret Org ever since. But after all, I’m happy, though the hurt from the past had shielded my heart. I was afraid that I would be hurt again. However, these guys had helped me to reopen the shield bit by bit so I can trust my life on them. And after that, I found out a whole truth about my life. About my real past and my real identity.” Ryosuke smile in between his tears.  
  
“Now Tou-chan and Ka-chan already had their real baby boy. Ka-chan just gave birth a few weeks ago and you know what, I was chosen as his godfather, a baby boy named Ryoma. Kou-nii is going out with Ru-chan, Yuya-kun is still trying with some girls with no avail. I bet it has something to do with Kazu.” He chuckles. “By the way, Kou-nii finally told me about his past. He lost his whole family in a massacre when he was 7. He was having a younger brother about my age, so that’s why he cared about me a lot because everytime he looked at me, he remembered his younger brother and he didn’t want me to have same fate as him. But he told me that lately, he just come to thought me as his real brother, without his real younger brother involved.”  
  
“Maya-nee is also dating her partner, I mean her once partner. His name is Masaki Sho-kun. He was her partner until they were promoted into Rune Division. Since they had no partnership in this division, so they were separated. Sho-kun was going overboard not so long after their promotion and returned just after that riot.” Ryosuke’s face darkened.  
  
“You know, now I lived with Rea-nee, my oldest sister. Though Maya-nee had also moved out, she mostly spent her times at her old house with Sho-kun. Rea-nee decided to rule the DarkGod Org until I’m ready to do it myself. And Shana, twin sister of Rea-nee, is crushed. Not physically, but mentally. After that riot, she was found unconscious, and when she woke up, she was, out of her mind. She’s placed in an asylum right now, thinking that she is the Goddess of this earth. We didn’t want her to recover though, so we just let her be.” Ryosuke sigh.  
  
“There are a lot of things that had happened about my new life but, I don’t think I’d be able to spill every single words here. And I don’t think I’ll ever come back to visit you here. I’m going overboard for college. I’m going to leave Japan for years, and when I returned, I don’t want to bring any tiny piece of my past. It’s not like I don’t love you, it’s just, I don’t want to be haunted by my past for the rest of my life, so, gomen.” Ryosuke bent his head down. “But you’ll forever be in my heart.”  
  
Ryosuke stand and wipe his tears away.  
  
“Sayonara, Otou-san.”  
  
And with that, he leaves the grave and return to his car before he drives home.  
  
Home, that place never sounded good couple years ago, but now, it’s a place where he can feel peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work, and my grammar and writing style was still a mess back then (Not that it's awesome now, but at least, I have made an improvement over the years :D )  
> I could try and fix a few words (especially the excessive usage of 'u') but decided that I'd like to commemorate my first work ever so I left it as it was.


End file.
